Choosing the liar
by enoughofsillylovesongs
Summary: Blaine's a famous journalist owner of the editorial 'The Warblers' arrogant and proudly gay. Kurt wants to work in the journalism world but Blaine only wants a home assistant. One only thinks in sex and the other is trying to find someone who doesn't lie to him.
1. Chapter 1

**So first chapter, I'm kind of nervous.**

**In this story it won't be easy the Klaine thing, I'm warning you, but it's really funny, seriously.**

** I hope you like it and leave some review I'd be really glad. **

**Thanks to the best beta ever, Care xoxo**

**Enjoy!**

**Ps, I don't own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kurt heard the elevator and ran to the kitchen.

Was it possible? It was almost half past seven and his work time finished at 8 pm.

He turned on the monitor that was in front of him.

It was him. It was easy to know… And just like in the pictures, he looked awesome. It was obvious, a man who lived of the danger and was half naked in front of the camera; Kurt was sure the man knew it was focusing on him.

Was that why he had that anti-bullet glass? So that he can be aggressive when making out with a guy and the glass won't break?

God, couldn't they wait until they made it to the bed?

Kurt turned off the monitor. Unlike most of them, this one was really clear and in high definition, and the last thing he needed to see was his hot boss fucking another guy.

He looked at the clock "7:40". What was he supposed to do? He couldn't go yet…So he took his iPod and started listening to his last audition, the same that got him rejected, again; it's sad that no one – he couldn't think. He felt a breeze and looked at the door.

And that's when he saw him.

He wasn't like in the pictures, he was better! Hazel eyes, tanned skin, curly hair and awesome muscles, and his abs, and oh my god, why was he shirtless?!

"Who are you!?" He asked, once he saw Kurt in the kitchen

"Kurt, your new home assistant"

"My what!?"

"Home assistant… I clean, wash, order"

"You're the nanny?" Asked Blaine Anderson, the owner of the editorial T.W., confused.

"Like a nanny but I am more expensive and I don't take care of you" Blaine watched him, speechless

"What are you doing here?!"

"My working time starts at 10 am and finishes at 8 pm"

"The same schedule as Sam, but he always left early…"

"Do you want me to go?" Kurt asked with hope

"No! It's fine… you have a schedule. It's just…"He looked at Kurt again, but this time with a hungry look of a man to a hot man. "What was your name again?"

"Kurt"

"I'll call you Sam. I'm not very good with names"

For a second, Kurt looked at him with a challenging look, but he softened his look rather quickly.

"However you'd like," He answered, pretending to be honest "But you'll have to forgive me if I don't answer. My memory isn't that good either. I'll answer if you call me Mister, assistant or Kurt. But if you call me any other name I'll just assume you're talking to someone else"

"_So that's how it'll work," _thought Blaine. This man wasn't going to last. Too cute and too smartass for this job.

"Since you're here, make something for dinner, Sam. What do you have in mind?"

"I can make some salad with fish. Wine or champagne?"

"What'd you choose?"

"Wine, if you'd like to make the chat longer"

"Champagne it is. Bring everything as soon as it's ready"

Kurt looked at the clock again. 8:45. He should probably hurry up if he didn't want to keep Luke waiting. He started cleaning, cutting every vegetable and putting everything on a tray, making it look cute but professional. He fixed his hair, his white t-shirt and walked in the studio, where Blaine kept flirting with the man sitting on his lap.

"Honey, I feel guilty" said the mysterious man

Kurt fixed the tray on the table, put the champagne bottle next to the ice and tried to get away from there as soon as he could. But his boss, getting free of the octopus, stood up and took him by the arm.

"Do you know how to open champagne bottles?"

"Yes" Kurt replied simply, his cheeks turning red due to his boss' touch and those beautiful hazel eyes

He was really gorgeous and why would he even deny it, he was hot too. Pretty annoying but gorgeous. Patiently, Kurt focused on the ice cube and started rubbing it against the cork, in an attempt to open the bottle professionally.

"I really feel guilty" Started the man again "I know you're Trent's boyfriend and he's my best friend-"

"_Yes sure"_ thought Kurt, rolling his eyes

He continued, "And this that just happened between-"

"Trent knows how things work with me," said the gallant "it's just sex. I don't do romantic, it doesn't fit me right - the boyfriend _or_ husband part"

"_What a jerk"_ thought Kurt again, rolling his eyes one more time, still fighting with the cork and losing his composure.

"You can't be serious," Said the anonymous lover

"I've never lied to a man", replied the hazel eyed.

"_Sure"_ Kurt was getting used to his irony. But the lover instead of freaking out or getting angry, hugged Blaine while he said _"Poor baby, they must've broken your heart so bad…"_

"NO" Said Blaine quickly, while he looked with a grin at his new employee's movements in his fight against the bottle "No man has ever hurt me and I'll do everything to keep it that way… The good thing of love is not taking it seriously"

"_Asshole"_ we already know whose thought that was. Who, if they were alone would most likely be using a hammer.

"You think so because you have never fallen in love, but one day you'll want to have a family-"In his stress, Kurt gave one last pull that made him lose the balance making him fall on the floor, very unprofessional of his part.

Blaine Anderson, the most popular journalist of New York, watched him with a grin on his face, smiled, took his time to see the humiliation on Kurt's face and only then, finally, stood up to help Kurt.

"A family?" he wondered, standing next to Kurt while he opened the damn bottle with his thumb in a quick movement "I avoided that by having a vasectomy a long time ago. My life is already too hard"

The situation wasn't the best and Kurt hurried up, pouring the frizzy drink in glasses; that was easy for him. _"A vasectomy? Then, god, the last thing this world needs is another jerk like him"_

The young man finished serving everything and stood there, next to the table, waiting (praying) for his boss to let him go. The mysterious man forgot about the talk and started kissing the muscled man again. Between kisses (and oh my god they looked damn awesome) Kurt looked at the window still waiting. _"Don't these people feel ashamed!?"_

"You can go, Sam," Said that jerk, finally. No, he didn't get confused, he did it on purpose, idiot. Kurt stayed in the same place like nothing had happened "Didn't you hear me!?" He shouted, quickly losing his temper "You can go!"

"_You were talking to me?"_ Blaine seemed to hear from the boy, with an innocent gesture while he was crossing the door. Blaine Anderson blinked. Yes, that boy had his days counted in this house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! **

**Thank you for the reviews on the first one, I'm glad you liked the story.**

**Thanks Care xoxo**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Glee**

**Chapter 2**

_Third date…_

He was tired. Since day one, he's been trying to get Kurt into his bed, and for that, he would make up a billion excuses. As soon as Kurt said something, he would take it and make it an excuse to get Kurt in his apartment. If Kurt said, _"I like movies"_ Luke would answer,_ "You can't imagine the films I have, do you want to come over and watch one? _Anyone who listened to him would think he had a kind of Disneyworld in his apartment but they'd never imagine it was a simple one with one bedroom and not enough furniture. He was damn tired of playing 'The Cat and the Mouse'. He had been pretty obvious. The only thing he hadn't said yet was _"come to my house so I can fuck the hell out of you"_

Why were the most interesting, the hardest men to get as well? Well… Kurt wasn't _THAT _cute, he didn't deserve the effort, and three dates were more than enough. Luke looked at him and smiled, there he was: porcelain skin, tall, a really styled hair, blue eyes, a thin nose a nice body but not too toned. Kurt Hummel, an ordinary man who had something that simply caught your attention - maybe it's the way he talks, how he says everything he thinks. Maybe the confidence he showed in his eyes or how he always spoke with his chin up. Or the passion that…

Yes, three dates were more than enough… But if Kurt wasn't giving up, then neither was he.

* * *

"Why are you leaving?"

"Why am I leaving? Isn't it pretty clear? Ohio is important, but I can do so much more out there, out of this state"

"And New York is the best place to do that? Do you think you'll find something better there?"

"Ohio is just a little frame, nobody knows about it"

"But, here, you're one of the best journalists. In New York, no one will recognize your existence, even."

"At first… You know what? It's my life; I can do whatever I want"

Dani looked at him, looked at the man she loved for a long time for the last time. It hurt knowing that she never had him. She sighed. She wouldn't stare at him playing with his glasses anymore, or his blue eyes, or playing the guitar during his free time

"You're going because of him, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?! Who?"

"You know… your _friend._ Kurt Hummel. You're going after him; I always knew you weren't that much into women"

"Is it that obvious?" he asked, surprised.

"Do you love him?"

"Since the very first day, but I never found the courage to tell him. I can't get over him, and simply move on"

"Well it looks like _he_ did. How do you know he didn't go to New York to be with someone else?"

"He's worth it; at least I'll try. There has always been a spark between us. But, at least, Ii won't spend my whole life wondering how it could've been."

Dani looked at him with teary eyes, struggling to hide her tears, but she answered finally "So you'll understand when I tell you this… I-I love you Elliot, you were my first man a-and I-"Dani started crying

"Your first? But you told me-"

"I lied…the first and only one. I knew that if I told you I was virgin, you'd never want me" Elliot was speechless

"Listen, Dani… I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I don't know what to tell you, except that I don't feel the same way. I had to hide my feelings for Kurt – fuck, for men! - for a long time but I can't hide them anymore. You deserve someone who loves you and I won't be the one"

Dani looked at him, hurt. Yes Elliot for sure felt sorry, but she felt it a lot more. Were those pregnant tests reliable?

* * *

"I'm so sorry for being late Luke I finally met my boss…! Are we late for the movie?"

"It doesn't matter Kurt… We could go to my place and-"

"Yes, we could, but we're staying here"

"Why do I feel like you're avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you... I like you a lot"

Luke looked at him, wondering. It wasn't very common to see Kurt sharing his feelings.

"So?"

"_Your house_ is what I'm avoiding"

"I don't get it… "

"It's our third date and I think there's a chemistry between us"

"I feel the same way"

"So it's good to talk about what we think and feel"

"I feel the same way"

"You want me to go to your place so we can-"

"So we can have a nice time together"

"No._ So we can have sex."_

"Well if a thing leads to another-"

"What?" Kurt asked laughing "And if it doesn't? Come on! I know sex is part of the pack"

"A part of pleasure-"

"That's what I'm talking about. For me, having chemistry, a spark, doesn't mean we have to-"

"And for how long do you want me to wait!?" Luke stopped him, with fury. But he softened the tone, quickly "I mean… I'm not going to push you, take your time"

"Well, it'll be a long time. I don't believe in sex before marriage"

"WHAT?!" Luke thought it was a joke "Are you kidding me?"

"No… Sex is something too important for-"

"Are you out of your mind? Do you belong to a kind of celibacy club or something?", Kurt denied, "You're absolutely mental!"

"I didn't think you were going to get so mad"

"You '_didn't think' _so!? Why were we even dating?

"Talk? Get to know each other? Have a good time together?"

"Fuck that! If I want that, I look for a friend and then I don't have to pay dinner"

"But you told me you were looking for a serious relationship and you wanted a family soon-"

"Fuck that too! That's the type of thing you say when you want to get into someone's pants!"

"You lied to me?"

"That's what we're supposed to do. That's the purpose of dates! And when someone is difficult, you think it's because they want to give it some emotion and some feeling, not because they're out of their minds!"

"But… didn't we have a good time? Didn't we have fun? Didn't you like it?"

"What!? Italian movies? International politics? Please…boring as hell! You're not that cute for the effort I had made"

"Thank you. I'll have it in mind. What I don't understand is… why didn't you pay for a slut, instead of wasting your time with me?"

"I don't pay for that kind of things"

"And you think lying is better?"

Angry Luke stood up, leaving Kurt alone. Today was definitely not his best day. First, his boss; later, this? He turned his head, waiting for a waitress and for his surprise he found his gallant sitting in front of him again, smiling

"I almost believed you," He said, still smiling. _Creepy._

"What're you talking about?_" _Now he was more lost than before

"It's true… my intentions weren't the best or most honest ones. But I didn't lie! I do want a serious relationship, I get that you wanted to test me and-"

"Luke, hey, don't waste words. I wasn't testing you. No sex until marriage. You either take it or leave it"

"Stop joking, it isn't funny anymore"

"I'm not joking, I'm quite serious about this."

"So you're clearly the stupid one in this equation. Who do you think you are!? Do you really think you are going to get a man like this? Normal people don't live without sex so much"

"Luke, calm down. They're looking at us. Listen, that's what I've been trying to tell you. I'm not a normal man, and you know what? I thought you could be different too, but I was wrong so forget we ever even met. This whole thing was a mistake. And next time, if you don't want to waste time or money, say what you want from the very beginning. I hate liars! And I'm not the only one."

The man stood again and stayed next to the door, so he could contemplate Kurt. He had a nice ass and those lips…

"Hey, are you sure? I'm really good in bed" Was he ever going to leave? Kurt only shook his head, furious.

His boss, Luke… Where were the _real_ men?

* * *

"Elliot Gilbert"

"Your curriculum is brilliant, Elliot. You really did all of this, or did you lie?"

"I don't lie"

The old man looked at him, doubtful.

"Honesty isn't always the best quality of a journalist. Our job is to manipulate reality, fix it, in order to make it more interesting"

"I know how to sell the truth. I know how to make something interesting while still being honest"

"Whatever… The job is yours. Torres told me amazing thing about you and that's enough. But you have to know… People buy 'us' because we have amazing pictures. An ass sells more than a really good article. Don't waste your time in an article because we don't do them. Do you have a place to live around here?"

"I sold my house back in Ohio, and I bought an apartment near here"

"So you came here to stay…"

"That's what I want. Get married and stay in New York"

"And when's the wedding?"

Elliot looked at him, surprised. He wanted to answer _"as soon as possible" _but he didn't want to feed his illusion.

* * *

"Come in"

"Wow, Blaine, is this glass armoured?"

"It holds everything"

"Maybe I'll use them as well. The security doesn't make me feel safe anymore and after the disturb in our redaction the other day, I wouldn't like to find a surprise"

"Being careful is never enough"

"Especially if you speak against the president. I don't understand why you took that risk… If I'd have your money-"

"You'd be as bored as me. Sit down, please. What do you want?"

Noah Puckerman went straight to the bar, with heart eyes

"Is this your grandfather's liquor? I haven't had any in ages! I want it"

"Are you crazy?" Blaine Anderson went pale "I got this for my men"

"But I like it and it brings me good memories. I used to steal it from your mother's closet when we were five" Blaine looked at him, doubtful, while he smelled it

"Is it sweet?" He asked Noah, or Puck, as he called him when they were alone

"Like hell"

"And would you say it's pretty sticky?"

"Absolutely"

Blaine served it on a big glass and two glasses with rum.

"Did I convince you? Are you going to try it?"

"Nope, ron'll be for me"

"At three o´clock?"

"It doesn't matter"

"So… the other glass… what is it for?"

"This one?" Asked Blaine while he threw the liquid on the floor

"Are you crazy!?"

"It's a little gift for my assistant. Every day, I throw something on the floor so he has to clean it up"

"I don't understand it"

"I can't stand him, he's a bigheaded and I think the hate is reciprocated. The jerk gets mad because I call him Sam"

"He gets mad because you call him by his name?"

"His name isn't Sam, it's Kurt"

"So _why_ do you call him Sam?"

"Because Sam was the first one and after him there was a rain of assistants, they all had the weirdest names ever and lasted less, so I went for the healthy way and started calling them all Sam"

"Look at you, what a smartass. Did anyone complain?"

"Some… And I would've understood it if Kurt would have, because he seems smarter than the others, but no. As everything he does, he "obeyed" me but he does whatever he wants. He doesn't look at me like an assistant but he behaves like a princess. And I pay way too much so I don't want to support his princess manners"

"If he bothers you so much… why don't you fire him?" Asked his best friend, while checking some papers

"It's not like I don't want to, but almost every assistant sucked and he's actually really good"

"Are we talking about his job or physically?" Asked Puck, while he looked at the monitor "Wow, that's a good ass"

Blaine looked at the screen. They're in color and HD, and you could see Kurt changing his clothes. For a moment, Blaine got lost, staring at the amazing picture the screen was showing, but he quickly turned it off.

"The show's over. If you want to see naked guys, you should be gay first but we both know you aren't"

"That's why you spill things everywhere! It's not to bother him or make him mad as fuck, it's just so you can stare at his ass!" mocked his friend.

"Don't be a dick, he's a normal guy"

"What? Were you expecting one with three cheeks? Two is alright and those two are just fine"

"Ok, stop it, what's going on with you man? Can we go back to work?"

"Right but you know what? I regret it. I want whisky with ice"

"With ice?" Blaine looked at his friend, suspicious

"Do you really want ice or you want to see Kurt's ass?"

"Both" Noah laughed "I think I want to see if I have this gallant gift with men too… But I'm serious about the ice, though - this liquor sucks"

Blaine, angry, went to the kitchen but it was a thing of opening the door that he bumped into Kurt. Well... Kurt's back and yes, it's a good ass

"I am sorry" Kurt said "I saw the studio's monitor was on, so I wanted to check on it"

"Didn't you realize we arrived here a long time ago? Don't you check security?"

"I was cleaning the balcony and then I changed my clothes"

"Yeah, we saw it," He said, in a bad tone "next time, use the bathroom so my friend doesn't come up with these crazy ideas"

"But in the bedroom there aren't-" Kurt was pale and then his cheeks went bright red

"There are cameras too, yes… Bring ice, Sam!" Shouted the man, as beautiful and grumpy as always, just before getting out of the kitchen.

Kurt wanted to die. They saw him changing! Of course, the show wasn't much different from what you can see on the beach, but the fact that he was being watched… It was just awkward. He was furious, but ashamed at the same time. He fixed his hair, placed the ice perfectly and went to the studio. But when he got into the studio, he found someone he wasn't expecting. He was face to face with Noah Puckerman! The interviewer of the moment, Kurt's crush and oh my god his smile.

If Blaine was hot, Noah left you speechless. He looked sweeter than Blaine and friendly. His brown hair and those eyes… were they green? Brown? He looked about the same age as Anderson and had muscles everywhere you could possibly look at

Blaine and Noah looked absolutely perfect, with the obvious need of calling for attention and, fuck, they had it. All these thoughts came into Kurt's head in less than 3 seconds, and he soon put the ice on the table. He was just about to leave.

"Wait… Don't go" Said Noah, playfully. "Your boss dropped some liquor on the floor… Can you clean it up?" When he listened to his friend, Blaine almost killed him with a stare, but he waited for Kurt to leave the room.

"Asshole! You want him to clean so you can stare at ass! Stop it, it's starting to get weird"

"That's better than humiliating him"

A few seconds later, Kurt came back to the room but he had a manual vacuum on his hand. Both got disappointed when he didn't in to clean it

"So fast?" Asked Blaine, without hiding his disappointment

"This is wonderful" Said Kurt, like he was talking in a commercial, trying to sell the damn vac "It cleans solid _and_ liquid. I use it everyday when I clean your… your oversights"

Noah looked at the situation smiling and couldn't bit his tongue

"And does Blaine have too many _oversights_?"

"They don't bother me" Lied the guy, using an irony impossible to hide "I used to have an alcoholic neighbor, who used to have a lot of those oversights so they don't surprise me… Excuse me."

Kurt went back to the kitchen, and in that moment, Puck started laughing hysterically.

"He called you an alcoholic! _In your face!"_ He didn't stop laughing, "That boy is a genius!"

"He's an insolent. And he acts like this with everything! I told you"

"Fire him and I will take him with me. I like smart guys specially him who made you look like an idiot. Maybe being with you is making me bi-"

"Don't be a jackass. Men like this only bring problems, they open their mouth and everything is chaos... And stop it with your sexuality crisis, you're really freaking me out."

"Wait a minute, I'm not talking about getting married, I'm not that stupid! But a man like this, you know, to try new things… When are _you_ going to take him to your bed?"

"Like everyone else, when I'm tired of seeing him around… There's nothing that helps me more to forget a man than having sex with him. After sex, everybody loses their dignity and they start demanding things, I don't like having bags on my back"

"Neither do I"

"Are you sure? Because magazines say-"

"Don't believe everything magazines say. Sometimes journalists lie a little" Answered Puck, with a grin

And both men burst into laugh.

14


	3. Chapter 3

**I won't bother you with any A/N. Thank you for the amazing reviews. Thank you Care xoxo**

**Glee isn't mine.**

**Chapter 3**

"Asshole"

The man in the bus, next to Kurt, looked at him, worried. The boy realized he said it out loud and quickly looked in the opposite direction, trying to avoid him. He was absolutely furious! And as soon as he opened the apartment's door, he starting saying everything he had in mind

"Asshole, Jackass, Jerk, Idiot!"

"Who?" Quinn, his roommate, got a little scared

"Who could it be!? _My boss!"_

"But just yesterday you said the man was a genius"

"Because I didn't see him all week, and as a journalist he _is_ brilliant, but as a man, he's disgusting"

"What did he do to you this time?"

"Both my boss and Noah Puckerman laughed at me!"

"Noah Puckerman!? You _met_ Noah Puckerman? The Warblers' TV show face? Oh my god, is he as good looking as on TV?"

"More… but he's not the issue here. I mean… he looked slimmer but nice and with that smile, you could forgive anything… The problem is the another one"

"Your boss? Blaine Anderson? The owner of the editorial "The Warblers?"

"Yes, that jerk and stop saying _The Warblers_"

"What did he do?"

"First, the same as always, his famous "puddle", just so he can humiliate me"

"Aren't you a bit paranoid? Why'd it be on purpose?"

"The guy is an addict to the clean and order. The only thing throws are papers in his table when he isn't in the mood. He even put the cup on the sink" The guy is a clean addict! The only thing that may not be organized at all times is his desk, because he won't clean it unless he's actually in the mood. He even puts his cup in the sink!

"The perfect husband!"

"You don't know what you're saying; a perfect husband is so much more than that"

A man, most likely 25 years old, gets in the scene, with only a towel on his hips and when he heard the last part, he went pale

"Relax, Brody" Quinn calmed him down "He isn't talking about you" And the woman needed to explain herself to Kurt "The jerk gets scared as hell every single time he hears the word _husband_"

"What is he doing here again?" Kurt questioned Quinn, as if he didn't acknowledge the man's presence at all.

"We decided to give it another chance"

Kurt knew what it meant. Long nights without sleeping. Unfortunately, his friend's bed hits the wall between their rooms, rhythmically, almost every night _all night long_.

"But what about the guy from the movie theater?"

"A Jackass… And Luke?"

"Another Jackass"

"Do you want me to ask Brody if he has any friend to set you up with?"

"Stop it Quinn. I'm tired of the dates you force me into."

"Well, someone's not in the mood… You need sex – it would help you and your bad mood."

"Yeah, like you?"

"There's nothing better than a twenty-something guy to make you happy."

"Sad, it was only for five minutes"

"Three times. And the best three sets of five minutes. Fifteen minutes of glory"

"Sad, if you aren't shouting in pleasure with Brody, it's in fury. And that's where I have to help you"

"It's just that bad habit of his to steal my money" Kurt looked at his friend. Blonde, green eyes, a perfect body, a beautiful smile… She deserved someone better - "Hey, seriously, my boss asked for you again, I think he likes you"

"Please stop it! I have enough with my boss, I don't want to deal with another one"

"I would be crazy too if my boss looked like Anderson, what a hot piece of cake"

"Well that hot piece of cake makes me sick"

"Ok you know what Kurt? - I'm tired. Do whatever you want, but I'm not the one who needs to find a husband before I turn 30"

"Don't make me remember it. How I am going to make that happen?! I know it'll be difficult, and I don't know what I'm going to do. Is there something wrong with me, Q? Will I ever find someone who loves me?"

* * *

"Elliot Gilbert, wow… You're the new journalist?" Asked a somewhat old woman.

"Yes"

"I'm glad the boss started bringing some cute young boys. You look like Clark Kent, did someone ever tell you that?"

"But Clark Kent is bigger than me"

"Yes, a tiny Clark Kent" Answered the woman with a grin on her face

"Are you Superman at night too?"

"Only with the right person" Answered with a serious tone and face.

"What do you need from this sweet woman? I also realized you don't need or want the same as I do-"

"I need to find an ex employee. Kurt Hummel. Have you heard about him?"

"I don't think so… is it for an interview?"

"No, personal issues"

"Oh… a favor. I know exactly how to find him _and_ his address. What I don't know is how you're going to pay me back for this… I guess we'll figure that out later"

* * *

As soon as he entered Blaine's apartment, he couldn't hide his excitement. The boy had been there so many times already, in secret of course, in order to build a "friend relationship" with the assistant that was hot and… _was he really straight?_ Today the guy was with Blaine, pretending he listened to him but he was focused on the kitchen's door.

When Blaine came up with juicy news, he messed up between screwing someone or actually controlling it. Blaine was so annoying in moment like this. He didn't go there to listen to his friend whining.

Puck couldn't stand it anymore, so he stood up

"I'm going to ask sweet-Kurt to get me some coffee" He said

Blaine could be an ass, but he wasn't dumb.

"Leave _sweet-Kurt alone. _Wait... Are you coming over for my assistant? Do you think I'm paying you to get laid!?"

"How can you think that of me?"

"Come on Puckerman, you don't let anything go"

"Look who's talking?"

For a couple of seconds they stayed quiet, looking at the papers.

"I really want that coffee. I'm falling sleep"

"You live sleeping" Said Blaine, rolling his eyes while he turned on the monitor to check on his assistant and there he was, looking for something, leaving his ass on display

"I never thought doing housework could be so sexy" Said his friend, looking at the screen. Blaine looked at him, furious

"Fuck him quickly and stop annoying me, Puck. If you want, I can give you the key and you can have a moment alone with him, but now focus! And it's still very weird to know you currently feel attracted to a man… are you ok? You're changing your sexuality for a normal ass..."

"It's _not_ a normal ass"

Blaine looked him annoyed and with that, Puck started working.

"I better get you that coffee" Blaine gave up "You're starting to hallucinate, and if you don't fuck him any time soon, you'll start talking about love"

"I'm horny for a man, – which is really weird because women are fucking awesome _– I am not drunk."_

"I hope so" Warned Blaine, while went to the kitchen "Sam, two coffees" Spat as way of saying hello and closed the door

"Maybe Kurt needs help"

"Seriously, stop it Noah. This is the month's most important article and if everything goes like I want it to go, it'll be the first step for the year's interview… Here-" Blaine gave Puck something like a draft, that wasn't more than 20 pages "Read it and tell me what you think"

While Puckerman read, Anderson walked around the room, paying attention to every reaction of his friend. A couple of minutes later, Kurt walked in the room with the coffees and some delicious cookies that he enjoyed cooking on his free times. Just the fact that Kurt was breathing in the same room as he was, made Puck stop immediately and followed him with an intensive gaze.

"Hey idiot! What did we talk about!? We don't have enough time. This has to be ready and printed tomorrow"

"Yes" Defended the other one "And I would love to keep reading but for that, I would need page 8, don't you think?"

With no reason and like if he had just been attacked, Kurt went pale.

"Are you dumb? It has to be there after 7 and before 9. But it looks as if you don't even know the numbers"

"But it isn't here"

"It messed up for sure. Search it-"

"It's the first time I look for it! It isn't there!"

Blaine took the papers impatiently and started counting them with desperation.

"It has to be here somewhere!"

"It isn't that bad" Said the other one, patiently "We can make another copy and-"

"Don't you understand stupid!? Don't you ever read the mails I send you? Someone has sabotaged every system! They hacked everything, even my computer!"

"Again!? Why do you waste so much money if any stupid hacker can hack it?"

"It wasn't a _stupid hacker_… It was a higher level… Do you understand what you have in hands? There's people who'd kill for this! And there's a reason it hasn't gotten to the public"

"Well it looks like_ they_ made it. You need page 8 and if you don't have a copy-"

"Don't tell me it's the president's interview" Blaine started freaking out

"If you don't want me to tell you I won't, but you must have the recor-"

"I transferred it to my notebook and later it went to trash with everything else" His employee went pale

"You have to be kidding me"

Blaine started looking for it everywhere, cabinets, tables, on the floor, under the chairs, even in the bar, while Kurt stayed there pale with the cup of coffee that no one received and a look that showed his feelings. Horror.

"It has to be" Shouted Blaine "I worked on it two days and I left it right there. It was complete"

On a side, Kurt looked the scene in silence, waiting for his worst fears to come to life.

"You!" Shouted Blaine at him, enraged "You did something with it!"

"I didn't lose it"

"You must have dropped it, unintentionally" Said Puck trying to help him

"Nope, I didn't drop anything" Defended Kurt with a confidence and pride that made Blaine even angrier. If it was possible

"How can you be so sure? It's a fucking paper, you drop papers on the trash every fucking day and-"

"I didn't drop it," Repeated the guy like that testament was his name, age and DNA

They shouted at each other for a long time, going nowhere. Blaine got angrier and angrier with every second passing, while Kurt was getting calmer.

"Who paid you to steal it!?" Said Blaine, every time. Obviously, there was no paper. Even the trash was checked. Of course, the damn boy answered everything his boss accused him of, telling him that it was his company's fault and not his-. "Look" Said Blaine trying to calm down when they stayed alone "What happened, happened. You threw the damn paper away and you screwed up my work. Now what I want you to admit is-"

"I didn't throw anything. _That paper never arrived here_"

"There's nothing else I hate more than lies" Commented Blaine "I gave up on your inability but I can't stand lies"

"I didn't throw anything"

"I'm going to say it loud and clear - if you don't admit you threw the damn paper away, don't even bother coming back tomorrow"

"That's not fair, I need the job and you know it!"

"Say it" Kurt looked at him with fury but later in a hard tone and clear said

"I threw the paper away."

Blaine smiled with satisfaction

"You see? It wasn't difficult"

"You know what? You're right. It's amazing but… It was really easy! Maybe it's because a journalist as good as you, only likes to listen to what they want, rather than knowing the truth… It's a shame"

Kurt turned on his heels and, without waiting for an answer, went back to the kitchen.

That day seemed eternal!

* * *

"Well, don't bother… The damn page can't be written again"

"That means we can go home?" Finn, his editor chief, asked, hopeful. But his boss' face answered everything

"Don't worry Blaine" Noah tried to help "In the show, there were only five minutes for the interview so I can do something there easily" Blaine only got sadder

"Well, not for me. It's too late to replace those 5 pages of the interview with dumb things"

"Do you want me to give you Big Sean's article?" Offered Puck "People always read it!"

"What did he do this time? Tried to commit suicide, got someone pregnant, stole a car?"

"Nope... Dating a young girl"

"Fuck" Blaine got frustrated "Do you really think someone cares about him? I have reportage of the biggest corruption of the year and you-"

He couldn't finish. A secretary walked in the room with a red carpet.

"The curriculum you asked for, sir" It was 3 am; he asked for it at 1 pm, how efficient!

"Thanks, you can leave"

"Home?" Asked the woman hopeful

"No, your office!"

The poor woman ran off and the three men stayed alone again

"What's that?" Asked Finn

"I can't have the page now and I need, at least, an explanation. And maybe I can find it here"

"Kurt Hummel" Puck read, surprised "You investigated your assistant?! It's enough! This paranoia is out of limits!"

"The problems started ever since he's arrived"

"So why don't you fire him?"

It was Puck who answered, "Because he's good at cleaning toilets" While they talked, Finn reviewed the pages of the curriculum

"Look at that..! You have a person who cleans your toilets with a degree in political sciences, Blaine?!"

"You say what?" Blaine was somewhat shocked and started reading the papers "Political Sciences at NYU? I told you! He's the spy! And maybe he's the one who hacked - married? Is he _married_!?"

This time, Puck snatched the paper "Is he divorced?"

"Here says _married_" Insisted Blaine taking the papers from his friend's hands "How old is he" And he looked through the papers "twenty seven, so if I my math is still intact, he got married when he was 20. But where the _hell_ is the husband? Or maybe it's a wife? He never talked about his relationships" Insisted Blaine

"He never talks with you, actually"

"Of course not, if as soon as you arrive, you don't stop talking"

Forgotten by the other two, Finn freaked out "Guys. Or should I call you _ladies_? You look like gossip girl… a man with a degree works with you and you only worry about his civil status? Is the boy that good?"

"Little but gorgeous" said Puck, surprising Finn…_ Wasn't he straight? "_And despite Blaine saying he's like the others, he cares a lot about him and what he does"

"Because the boy is fucking everything" Defended Blaine

"That's what you want him to do to you"

"Guys… why don't we worry about our lost page and the principal suspected?"

"Does the name of the husband/wife appears" Blaine ignored Finn

"David Karofsky" Read Puck "David Karofsky? Why had I heard that name before?"

"Now that you say it, I've heard it too" Answered Blaine "What's his occupation?"

"Journalist" Said Noah "Hey, maybe you're right and he stole the paper for-"

"I know" Shouted Finn "David is the journalist from "People's voice" who was murdered on his house's door in Ohio. I covered that note because I was there, I went to a sport competition and someone gave me the picture of the widower with his dead husband on his arms, I actually interviewed him"

"I remember…" Said Blaine "It was two years ago"

"I think so. The guy was searching something from Ohio, a really dirty theme and of course was between Azimio Adam's hands"

"Adams? Was he out of his mind? You can't play with a guy like that" Said Noah

"Unless if you're from Ohio" Answered Finn while Blaine looked at them

"And you say _my_ Kurt is his widower?" wondered Blaine, his word selections made Noah and Finn share a look of understanding

"I don't know if it's _your _Kurt, but Kurt Hummel, yes"

"I knew that jerk was hiding something," shouted finally "do you have Mike's number? The one who does the follow-ups?"

"I don't think it's necessary Blaine," said Noah "it's clear Kurt is a good guy and he made a confidentially treat before working with you. He wouldn't expose to-"

"Give me a paper, you're going to call Mike and ask him everything I'm going to write"

"Here you have" Noah saw how his friend wrote and wrote and wrote

"All that? Isn't it too much?"

"No" answered Blaine, a hundred percent sure. And when he turned the page to keep writing, an answer came "The fucking page 8. The fucking page 8! Fuck. I should have left in on my desk. Finally so much problems for nothing"

"Awesome!" answered Noah in an angry tone "now that the damn page is back, you know what to do"

"Of course, publishing it as soon as possible, I don't want more mistakes!"

"No, you have to apologize to Kurt. You didn't have any right to accuse him and less spy on his past"

"Apologize!? Are you out of your mind? I pay him enough; he should be the one apologizing for his pride"

Finn smiled. _Pride?, like someone could win you on that. _But he remained in silence. In fact, his boss paid enough for not having to say sorry.

Besides, he never did anyway.

* * *

What should he do?

Yesterday night, Kurt left his boss' apartment with the last word and that evil gallant doesn't look like the one who forgives that easily. What should he do? Assume he was fired or go to work like nothing happened?

With fear, he opened walked in through the service door and turned on, quickly, every monitor. The studio was empty, as was the gym and the micro cinema, the guest room and the music studio were empty too. Blaine's bedroom was blocked but that didn't surprise him. His boss used to turn off his bedroom's camera during the night, every time he took some "visitor" inside. Good sign, because if he was in the mood for sex, he already forgot about the damn page 8.

Kurt took off his shirt and put some black sweatshirt and pants on him starting with the job of the day. Inside, the high temperatures were common due to the footage that was on the library. But outside, on the balcony, the warmth was overwhelming. That's why he used the old clothes he found there. _Where they from Sam maybe? _But they were too short and big for him.

He enjoyed, for about fifty minutes, cleaning the balcony with the fresh breeze relaxing him. It was more pleasure than work because there, in the 22nd floor, you can hardly find dust. Later, he went to the jasmines, he loved that plant so much; it's smell made him remember about Dave, his husband, Elliot, his best friend, and his childhood.

"Do you know you have a little tummy?"

Yeah, as weird as it sounds, his boss was there and he couldn't have found a better way to say hello

"What?" Asked Kurt, confused

"You have a little tummy"

"Tummy is as nature as skin. Everybody'll have it soon or after" Kurt defended himself, not afraid to show his angst.

He made an effort to adjust his view on the shadow and he saw him. There he was. Shirtless, barefoot with those silky pajama pants you can see in the movies, those amazing hazel eyes and the same arrogance _as always._

_Tummy!_

For a couple of seconds, Anderson watched him in silence, picking everything and making his way to the kitchen, but when Kurt was almost tasting his freedom, Blaine's voice made him stop.

"Did you like it?"

"What are we talking about?" Asked Kurt, in a real confusion

"The article… Did you think it was good?" Kurt's cheeks dyed red and Blaine took that opportunity "There was no way you were so sure that page never arrived here, unless you had read the article on that day"

"So you found the page-"

"Yep, it was in my office"

"I'm glad Sir. But I have work to-"

"Wait a minute. I asked you something and you didn't answer… You always read my private papers? You know you signed a confidentially paper, right?"

"Of course and I had never read them. That article said "Publish on Thursday 8th" so I thought it'd only be a simple article… And now if you'd let me…"

"What did you think?"

"You don't pay me to criticize your work"

"What. Did. You. Think?"

Kurt sighed. "The article is concise and clear. The language fits perfect and redaction is brilliant. It's a hard theme and you made it fun. I felt sad for the missing page"

"Here it is. Read it."

"But I have-"

"Read"

Kurt gave up, put everything on the floor and took the paper his boss was handing him. Anderson looked at him carefully, in silence, watching every movement his employee did.

"There it is, thank you"

"Did you like it?"

"It's… interesting"

"But…"

"Interesting"

"You have a but. You frown your nose like that when something bothers you. _You always do._"

"I'm no one to judging you-" His boss' look made him weak again but he answered firmly "Look, I like my work. I don't want to mess things up or make bitterness-"

"Bitterness? How badly to you think of me?"

"It's not that-" The look again, it would be so hard to disobey Anderson "Listen, like I already told you, it's journalism of first class" Kurt stopped and Blaine made him continue

"Come on spit it out"

"The suit is solid, believable but it's isn't _proven_. The whole article is fun but it didn't make me go that close to the truth. And the interview with the president… It looks like a machine wrote it; you could have killed him with only two questions but you gave him the tool to easily deny everything you wrote on the other 19 pages"

Kurt looked fearful at his boss as soon as he said everything. But for his surprise, he didn't seem angry, he looked fascinated.

"It doesn't have to be that obvious because you're the first one who tells me that"

"No it isn't. The rest of the article is strong enough to make people doubt"

"Who hired you, Sam?"

"I don't know who hired Sam but _you_ hired _me_"

"Me?"

"Yes… I went to your office looking for a job, but you denied it completely. Later you started shouting, saying you were tired of journalists and you only needed someone with a degree in home assistant to clean your toilet"

"And you have a degree"

"Something like that"

"And don't you think you can do something better than this?"

"It was either this or working as slut. I was looking for a job for two months with no success. Apparently, everyone is tired of journalists and I have the bad habit of eating every day"

"As a slut, you'd have won a lot more. Even with your tummy"

"Like a good journalist, I'm not for sale"

"It looks like you and me know different journalists, everybody has a price"

"Not me"

"Then why do I pay you 1.500 dollars - more than any home assistant, Sam?"

"Because, unlike Sam, I would never take the 8th page. Because, besides of cooking and cleaning, I think, organize and I assume the consequences. I'm like a wife but without the sex part"

"No sex? So you're the perfect husband?"

The boy looked at him with disdain

"You never got married, right?"

"Don't you see my relax and happy face? Of course I'm single"

"Yes, it's clear" Answered Kurt with that tone that made Blaine go nuts "Can I leave?"

"Not yet. You know… I don't know what little fantasy you had when you accepted the job, but I have journalists to give…"

"I know that," Answered quickly the boy

"And men too…"

"What do you mean?"

"I know the effect I have on men… well, gay men and I wouldn't like you to start being my home assistant to a psycho"

This time it was Blaine who got scared by his employee look

"Luckily, I have men for give too"

"Even with your tummy?"

"The kind on men I date aren't that dumb to realize those things. Like you see when it's about me, you're safe. So if you don't mess up with me, I'll do the "_effort"_ of not sighing for you while I clean your boxes, now excuse me… I have to take this to the kitchen"

Blaine Anderson watched his employee bending and getting out quickly. But the door that separated them was enough for the both of them to say out loud and at the same time

"_Who do you think you are?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello hello, enjoy.**

**Thank you for the reviews, if you have any question you can ask me on tw too, blarrenxcriss. Thank you Care, ily.**

**Glee isn't mine *sobs***

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Clark Kent"

Elliot looked at the old woman and went quickly to her "Calm down, dear, save it for when you have to thank me"

"Did you get anything about him?"

"There's nothing impossible to me, but I have to tell you, this was a hard one"

"In what editorial does he work?"

"Editorial? No dear… he doesn't work as a journalist"

"I don't understand"

"He's the lover, dear…of the owner of "The Warblers", magazine, TV show, everything. And knowing him, I don't blame your mystery guy"

"Lover? No way"

"Well, I know it from a very good source"

"I don't understand… He's not that kind of person"

"Every person is when it's about a piece of cake like _Anderson_. He's arrogant"

"Not Kurt. I've known him since he was born"

"Was he your boyfriend?"

"No, my neighbor"

"And why do you want to find him?"

"Be-because-"

"Let me guess. You love him. You loved him this whole time, while you were staring at him through your window" That woman made fun of him

"Yes," Answered the other one, angry

"And you had to wait for him to go live to another city so you could tell him that?"

"He was my best friend's husband"

"And now your friend…"

"Is dead"

"Oh man, so you were horny with someone else's man"

"It wasn't his! He always was mine"

"Didn't you just say-"

"He stole him from me"

"And you never had the time to tell him how you felt while you lived close by?"

"He looked so in love with Dave that-"

"Dave?"

"David"

"So you didn't have the guts and you killed his husband. Confess!"

"Don't joke about that. They killed him on his house's door and they never found who did it. As weird as it sounds, I'll forget that his mother looks at me with distrust since that day"

"Wow Clark Kent, so you have your past. But don't you dare try it with Blaine Anderson, the man is dangerous"

"What do you mean with _dangerous_?"

"Everybody knows he travelled the world so he could study journalism and he has a winner team of the "Pullitzer" Awards"

"That doesn't make him special, a lot of-"

"Everybody knows that, what nobody knows is from where all his money comes from and believe me when I say he could buy the city and still be rich"

"And who said he and Kurt have an affair?"

"I searched what you gave me and he appears like a journalist in T.W but no one has ever seen him there"

"He can be a _freelance_ journalist"

"With his address on the boss' apartment? Please… the boy lives with him. Tell me, is your friend cute?"

"Gorgeous"

"Oh, honey, you are lost. Knowing Anderson, if he didn't take him to bed already, he'll do it soon. He is the kind of man who doesn't take no for an answer"

That thin Clark Kent started crying in front of the old woman. Yes, he _was _lost.

* * *

"Come on, Quinn, I've been waiting for you for at least an hour already and I can't get free of your boss"

"Relax Kurt, it's only 9 o'clock. My schedule won't end any time soon."

"So why did you ask me to come now?"

"Because I wanted to show you some people an-"

"Again, Quinn?! I told you I didn't want to hang out with the men you meet on work's events"

"Don't be bitter. I met them on a doctor's event. They are doctors"

"They could even be rich, I don't care"

"You're the one who needs to find a husband before 30, not me. You're already 27. Time flies. You'll thank me later"

Two guys of 40 walk towards them. They looked fine but Kurt could swear it was a lie. Their perfume was cheap and the shorter one smelled like kid's shampoo. As soon as they said hi, they said the date was going to be short because they had to be back to work by midnight because they had a neurosurgery. After a couple of minutes, it was obvious those sillies had never seen a brain before.

Later, the guy who started talking to Kurt, started talking about some holidays on the Caribbean and some new cars; it was being difficult for Kurt to contain the laughter.

"So you're a journalist" asked the man "Where do you work?"

"Well" Started answering Quinn, before he screwed it up "Actually he's-"

"Blaine Anderson's assistant" Confessed, not lying completely

"Blaine Anderson? The one from _The Warblers?"_

"Yep"

"Wow" Said the other, surprised "That jerk is involved in every problem with politicians. It looks like he knows everything. I wonder how he does it"

Kurt smiled and Quinn started shaking. She knew that smile and she knew what would come next.

"This chicken is awesome" Quinn said, quickly, trying to change the subject

"Actually" Answered Kurt "My boss has the only archive with data of _every person_ in this world. Everything you are and what you have is registered there"

"Wow" Said the other man "I'd love to see Leonardo DiCaprio's"

"But he has more than just the famous people" Continued the guy with an innocent voice "_All _of us are in there"

"Everyone? Like who?" Asked Quinn's date, worried

"I'll give you an example. One month ago, Quinn and I hung out with a couple of dicks, they said they were single and that they worked in a hospital, can you believe they were lying to us?"

Kurt's date choked and the other one helped him quickly

"There are many kinds of people"

"Yes… Well, luckily, as soon as I arrived home, the first I did was look for their data and there was their actual addresses, civil status, studies, everything. And nothing that they had said was true!"

"Such assholes" one said, absolutely pale

"And what did you do?" Asked the other one

"What do you think? I called their significant others, told them everything, I showed them that I wasn't lying and by 8 o'clock, the door's lock was changed and all the bank accounts emptied. That's what they deserved"

They boys looked at each other, scared to death, deciding who should talk

"Yes, they deserve it for being dumbasses" said the one with the baby smell, watching his friends "That's what they got for giving their real names too"

Kurt smiled again. Those "Thomas and Stephen" called themselves a lot of times "_Kevin _and _Matt_". Beginners.

"Of course they didn't give us their real names, but I saw their car's registration and looked at their credit cards when they paid. That's how I found them"

"Their car's registration?" Asked one, freaking out. He quickly looked at his friend "Would you come with me to the bathroom, friend? I think the chicken is making me sick"

In a couple of seconds, the two men disappeared

"Did you have to do that, Kurt!? You're so bad sometimes"

"What do you want? Didn't you realize they haven't stop lying since they sat here?"

"_And_? All of us lie a little, sometimes"

"They're married!"

"And? I'm sure Stephen isn't happy with his wife if the poor guy needs to meet new women"

"His name isn't even Stephen, Quinn!"

"I know, you said _Matt_ all the time"

"Shut up, they're coming"

Kurt stood up, waiting for them - the last thing they needed was the two jerks leaving without paying their part

"Something happened, the surgery…"

"Nah" the journalist faked a surprise "don't tell me, it _exploded_ before"

Baby smell looked at him, but just said, "Yes… Something like that, we really have to go"

"Did you pay the bill?" Kurt asked, with a smirk on his face

"Bill? Ah y-yes right, I forgot about it, but here we'll leave you 100 dollars"

"And how do we go back at home?" Asked with innocence Quinn, Kurt made a mental note to congratulate her after

"Why don't you give us a ride in your car?" Said Kurt

"NO" both shouted

"Here we leave you 20 dollars for a cab… Bye"

"Good bye Thomas" said Kurt

And the poor "Kevin" started shaking

* * *

30 minutes later, Quinn was still mad

"I don't understand Kurt, I don't understand what you want"

"An honest man and not a fucking liar. Someone who tells me the truth"

"Do you want to listen _my_ truth, Kurt? My truth is that I'm going to sleep alone today"

"You would've slept alone either way. Did you listen to them? They had a brain surgery_. Brain_!" Answered Kurt and he couldn't help but laugh. Her friend, on the other side, cried. Her pain was so real that Kurt regretted everything immediately. "What's going on, Q?"

"What's going on?! I'm going to tell you! It happens that I'm almost thirty. _THIRTY._ Do you know where I was supposed to be at thirty? Modeling with Tyra Banks for Victoria's Secret and married to Brad Pitt"

"You dreams aren't very realistic, honey"

"What do I care about reality? It was my dream; do you know what a dream is, Kurt? But when I arrived here to be a model, I realized I was too short to be a model, too cute to be an actress, too common to do any type of advertising, so I convinced myself that it wasn't the end of the world and that I_ couldn't_ go back to Ohio, that everything I needed to do was marry a rich and cute man of those who are in magazines. But fucking reality hit me again - they only get married with rich and cute women or at least rich. So I realized that I, who I thought was valuable, wasn't anyone's type. So I stopped being so exigent and started accepting anyone, anyone who helped me to be without wrinkles or cellulite. But then you come again with your fucking reality, men have sex with the cute ones and marry the ugly ones"

Quinn was out of control, she shouted and cried. Some people looked at her when she started to take off her skirt until she was wearing nothing but her underwear

"Do you see this Kurt?! Do you?! This, what I have here, is called _cellulite._ And cellulite is part of the world but of course you don't care! Because the fact that I have cellulite doesn't mean that the world is unfair or that there are less people starving in Africa so you don't care. You don't care about women and their cellulite"

Kurt, ashamed for the public they had formed around them, made her friend put her skirt again, dragging her out of there. For a couple of streets, they stayed in silence until Quinn stared talking again

"I want someone to love me. I don't care if he's married, single, widower or whatever. I don't care if he's being honest or if he's lying. I want someone to warm me during cold night and help me to wake up every morning. Is it too much?"

"That's what everyone wants" Kurt replied, sad

"You at least had it, even if it was for a short time"

"And do you think that's an advantage? Do you think it's easy to live when you buried half of your life? Do you know how it feels to see the man you love die in your arms? Yes, loving and being loved was awesome but losing Dave was awful. Because I know that after him, there won't be another, at least, not another with feelings that strong. Because you only love like this once in a lifetime and I lost my chance"

Now Kurt was the one who started crying and his friend hugged him. But Quinn was still mad. No, she couldn't compare her problems to losing the person you love, but it hurts so much too.

"When you talk Kurt, everybody looks at you amazed"

"Shocked, I'd say. A lot of them get scared when I start saying what I think"

"But me… I only have my legs, ass and the boobs that I haven't finished paying yet, and if that falls-"

"If that falls, there's still _Quinn_… The woman you don't dare to find and show because of your obsession with beauty. Believe me, a man who hugs you when he's lying to you isn't going to be enough. We all fool ourselves saying we just want a man but that's not true… we want someone who loves us"

"I'm happy with-"

"No, don't settle. It isn't worth it. You don't need company if you're going to be unhappy"

"I settle for five minutes of good sex. Don't you miss sex?"

Kurt stirred. No, he didn't miss sex. He missed Dave and that pleasure he felt when he was in his arms. That passion that made him lost his mind. His friend didn't imagine all the things you could do in bed with a little love. She settled with sex. Better, Kurt didn't want her to feel the same way as he feels: he has only half of his life and he'll never be happy again.

* * *

He recognized that smell - jasmines! Where did that smell come from? It made him remember Kurt, Kurt and his eyes, his smile, his hair. Elliot was lost in his own thoughts, at corner in the middle of the city that never sleeps; it was something that happened to him a lot, he stood thinking and lost track of time and someone usually crashed against him, and this time wasn't different

"Oh, sorry"

This time he recognized that voice, it was like a hug in the heart. It was him, his sexy voice, his cute presence and his perfect body. It was Kurt. And he left one more time.

* * *

He hated bumping into his boss and it was starting to happen more frequently. It was like Blaine knew how awkward he felt when he was there and he enjoyed messing with him. Now he never left home before Kurt arrived and always came back early.

The morning meetings weren't awful. Kurt would make him breakfast and then clean the balcony when Anderson would most likely not be around. But the evenings were the worst.

He enjoyed his job, he really did, but when it was 6 o'clock and Blaine was back, that magic seemed to vanish. What made him madder was that obsession of his to give him pointless work and that habit of walking by the house, looking at him work. Did he have dirty thoughts? If he had it was better to start forgetting about them.

He went to his room and changed clothes, when he was in boxers he looked himself in the mirror.

_Tummy. Him? Please._

The doorbell rang. It was the first time he had heard it in those three months he had been working there. It wasn't part of his job to receive mail or visits.

Who could it be? He looked on the monitor's screen and got surprised. _Him?_

What was _he_ doing there?

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Finn jumped on his chair

"Blaine! Do you want to give me a heart attack?"

"What _the hell_ are you doing here?"

"Don't be paranoid. I was looking the minister's case. I'm making a note about big corruption's cases and I wanted to put it as an exampl-"

"Forget it"

"What're you up to, Anderson? I'm your editor in chief and you never interfere with my work, even when we have different perspectives"

"There's always a first time. And I don't want you to punish the government and-"

"Me? Punish the government? Aren't you the one who's always looking for new things to attack them-?"

"Don't mix up things. But what's going on? Now all my employees are going to stand against me and do whatever they want?"

"All your employees? Who else is _standing against you?" _Asked Finn, suspicious

"Someone you don't know but it doesn't matter. Read that"

Finn looked at the paper his boss had given him

"Isn't it the article you showed me the other day? I already told you it was good"

"It has some corrections"

"You corrected your own article?"

"It wasn't me"

Finn started reading it with curiosity

"And who made this correction?" Asked smiling

"It doesn't matter. What do you think?"

"Someone from redaction couldn't be, they're all afraid of you" Insisted Finn. Blaine looked at him without hiding his irony and his employee added, "Fine, all including me are afraid of you. Who was it?"

"It. Doesn't. Matter. What. Do. You. Think"

"Brilliant! Whoever did it is meaner than you are."

"In journalism, it's called incisive and by the way you should try it"

"I'm sorry, but I already have enough enemies of my own; I don't think need more. And, for what I see this person is just as good as you."

Anderson took the paper again without hiding his satisfaction

"I need something from you Finn, but I need it to stay between us. Nobody can know, specially Puck"

"Don't you trust Noah?"

"I don't trust Puck when there is _possible sex_"

"And yet, you still do it."

* * *

Noah Puckerman!

What was Noah Puckerman doing at Blaine's house in an hour his boss never was? What had this gallant lost?

From the gym, it only took five seconds to open the door. If he brought mail the porter would have received it. What if he… No. It was insane. It was impossible that a man like Noah was interested in him, especially when everybody knew he was _straight as an arrow_ and the heartbreaker of the moment.

"Good morning, Noah" Said Kurt in front of the camera with his best smile "Sir Blaine isn't here"

"I came here without realizing the time and when I realized it, I had already made the doorbell ring"

_Lie one._ That was impossible.

"Do you want me to call Mr. Anderson to tell him you're here?" Offered the guy with fake innocence

"No" Freaked out the gallant, who seemed confused now "He doesn't like to be disturbed by silly things"

_Lie two._ Anderson loved to have everything under control, even the silly things.

For a moment, Kurt and Puck looked each other across the monitor

"Can I help you with something?"

"Well" Started the gallant with one of those smiles that left you weak "Like, I'm already here, and so this whole ride here wasn't useless, what do you say and invite me to have one of those delicious cups of coffee you make. I haven't had breakfast yet."

_Lie three._ It was practically 3pm.

Kurt gave the fakest smile of his life. The guy had a little problem when it came to men. He used to think faster than the others so when they made their first move, he had already disbelieved them, had a list of excuses to give them and a lot of theories about every guy he had in front of him and 'Puck' wasn't any exception.

"I'd love to give you a cup of coffee, Mr. Puckerman, but you'll have to take it alone because I have a report to do and I promised to send it in twenty minutes"

_Lie one._

"A report? You make reports for him?"

"It's his new way of keeping me busy"

But Puck wouldn't give up that easily

"I can help you if you want. That way, you'll finish faster and we'd have some time to chat"

"_Sure, chat"_ Thought Kurt. _Of course _a man like Puckerman would want to _chat_. But once again… wasn't he straight?

"I'd love to. Actually we can meet any day _(Lie two)_ but now cameras are on an-"

"We could turn them off"

"I never turn off the cameras (_Lie three._ Drew). Thanks for the offer but as you can see, I can't accept it at the moment... But if you want to have breakfast, there's a coffee shop at the left of this building that's really awesome"

After the rejection, Puck ran from there like any man with his pride on the floor would.

_Men. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

How did he end up in a date with a man who had a suit because of harassment? Right, Quinn. He needed to get out of there, he said he was going to the toilet and went to the women's where there were four girls a little drunk.

"Girls, can you make me a favor?" Asked Kurt, he was desperate.

"No, thanks. I like the straight ones" Answered one and the others laughed.

"Really? Well… there's a guy who says is bi and he's waiting for me" The one who answered opened the door to see at the guy "No" freaked out Kurt "He's going to suspect"

"First of all you're in the girl's bath so relax. Second, what's going on with that man? He's H.O.T. If you don't want him I do"

"It was a blind date and even he looks normal he's crazy as hell. He confessed me a lot of things; he even has a suit against him. There has to be a reason!"

"Is he single?"

"That's what he says. I think he has thirty seven and an advertising agency"

"What do you need from us? Help in bed? That guy is giant"

"I'd like you to help me to run away. He's looking at the bathroom waiting for me"

"It sounds fun, let's go!"

Quickly the four ladies made a kind of wall and Kurt was behind them.

"Hey" Said one of the young ladies while they walked in front of the man "Can I have him? You can't find too much singles anymore"

"But he's crazy" Kurt freaked out on his knees looking at the floor arriving to the door.

"Me too, and a single guy is a single you"

"I give him to you" whispered the journalist after crossing the door and breathing the fresh air. He started walking but he didn't arrived to the corner when a strong hand hold him by the arm and made him stop.

He was trapped

* * *

_He was trapped _

Blaine Anderson smiled without hiding his satisfaction.

"Are you sure this is useful?"

"That's what David Karofsky's widower is looking"

"I want to see it before buying it"

Blaine opened some wood walls leaving at the sight of a screen where you could see the video Blaine wanted, he played it two times.

"It's original," Said the video's owner "Is it useful? It isn't what you were hoping?"

"No it's not. But it doesn't matter. How much do you want?"

"Four thousand dollars"

"Are you crazy, Wesley?"

"You can plunge Azimio Adams with this. The tape shows he sent someone to kill at that journalist"

"I'm not that interested. They'll be a thousand"

"Ok" Said quickly the other one making smile at his opponent. Nothing-bad Blaine, you should get into business.

"Count it" The man obeyed with a look of satisfaction in Blaine's face "How much is there, Wesley?"

"A thousand"

And after that Blaine freaked out started shouting like someone else was in the room

"A thousand dollars" He said "That how much you cost, rat. This stupid sales you for that shit"

"Whom are you talking about?" Asked Wesley starting to worry about his luck.

"You know what, Wesley? I love people able to make their own job and in your case it's interesting. I'm looking for this tape that could kill your boss and you sell it to me. No, you don't sell you gave it to me for a thousand dollars! And now I wonder how much is going to pay you after you tell him I have the video and he tells you to kill me. How much would he pay? You'd be a dick if you do it for less than thirty thousand dollars, I'm not easy to catch and I'm used to be with security. How much do you think Adams would pay to kill you?"

"What are you trying to say?" Asked the other one, pale.

In that moment Blaine turned on every monitor that showed the room in different angles.

"In this moment in some part of this building someone is getting and saving the copy of your betray. Of that video I'm going to make two copies. One for my lawyer and other for a friend. So you can understand if something happens to me-"

"No, wait, you don't understand… If someone else see this video Adams is going to kill both of us"

"That's why we're going to keep our little secret. I don't want another copies because if I know there's another one I'll go to your boss and tell him how you betrayed him. When it comes to you, this video never existed"

"I don't understand… If you never wanted to suit Adams… What's the video for?"

"Personal issues. Someday this can be really useful. But for now it'll stay placed with my collection. And I don't think that I need to tell you if you talk with Kurt Hummel-"

"Who?"

"David's widower"

"Ah"

"If you talk to him or you gave him some information you're dead"

The guy didn't wait for anything to get out of there. It was clear that Anderson was in a higher level than him and he wasn't stupid to reveal against him but while he waited for the elevator a question came up.

"And if another one kill you?"

"What?" Asked Blaine surprised.

"If someone kills you but it has nothing to do with me or Adams-"

"That day my friend, a lot of people better get out of the country and you wont be the exception. That's why I recommend you to pray every night for me"

_Praying God? Nothing useless._ Thought Wesley because for sure that man made a pact with the devil a long time ago.

* * *

In that moment Kurt Hummel was sure he was in danger.

Someone was stopping him from his race from the psycho guy.

He turned around and shouted.

"Wait, Kurt! It's me"

"Elliot? What are you doing here" He asked without hiding his happiness but quickly he remembered what he was doing there and his face changed

"What happened?"

"I'm running away from my date, hide"

And like five years old kids and they started getting away from there on their knees trying to be as quiet as possible even if it wasn't necessary. They finally arrived to some trees and Kurt stopped, they stayed in silence for a moment catching the air.

"Elliot, I'm so happy of seeing you, I can't believe it!" Repeated the man while he hugged him "New York is so big, it's a miracle we found each other"

"O-or a God's sign?" Said Elliot hiding the fact he had been following Kurt for a couple of days.

"What are you doing in New York?"

"I'm working for Rolling Stones… It's a shitty work but-"

"Rolling Stones? You came to say? What about your house in Ohio?"

"I sold it"

"That's crazy! Why did you do it? Here people is absolutely crazy and isn't worth to stat"

"So… why did you left without even telling me?" Said with a bitter voice.

Kurt sighed.

"I love you Elliot, you're my best friend but I needed to get out from there, everything reminded me of Dave, even you, so I had to get away, it was killing me"

"I think I can understand it" Lie. "But it looks like you moved on"

"What?"

"Well… you were running of a date"

"Ugh, don't remind me that. You meet craziest people every day, seriously it's-"

"Are you looking a boyfriend?" Asked him getting mad but Kurt didn't realize it

"Of course I do"

"Because of the promise?"

"Because of the promise…"

"Maybe I-" Started to say Elliot but Kurt had another plans.

"Look those games, come on!" And he run and started playing like ten years old. They stayed there for a long time until Kurt stopped. "It's almost midnight I have to go. My boss asked me to arrive earlier"

"Your boss?"

"I work for Blaine Anderson from T.W"

Elliot sighed, of course. He worked for Blaine.

"You're searching for something in special?"

"Something like that… less glamorous"

"I don't understand"

"I'm his home assistant"

"Are you crazy? You came here to work as a home assistant?"

"Come on Elliot, it's funny. We used to do it on holidays"

"But we were less than twenty, they were adventures"

"This is an adventure too, Anderson is a complete character"

"_Are you in love of your boss?"_

"Are you crazy? The guy is the most annoying person I've ever met but his a journalist of first class that always teaches you something even when you didn't ask for it. I learned more of journalism listening to him than whatever you or Dave ever toughed me"

That comment hurt Elliot and made him put on guard.

"Do you want to work forever as a home assistant?"

"It's temporal"

"So if you get a real job, you'd stop working in there?"

"Running, but I have to tell you that I enjoy it, without Anderson"

Elliot watched him with distrust. _Without or because of him?_

As soon as Kurt arrived home he told everything that happened that day to Quinn, since Noah Puckerman to Elliot.

* * *

"What time is it, Puck?"

"Two am. Let's go to sleep?"

Santana Lopez looked at his friend with an irony look.

"Come on Puck, you know if we don't finish this Blaine is going to kill us"

"You have to understand San, I live of my face. I can't host a TV show if I have rings under the eyes" Santana stayed quiet "What a shitty day, everything went wrong" Santana looked at him and with a grin asked.

"Ok, what happened?"

"Today I was horny… Have you ever waked up horny?"

"You're disgusting, all of you. No, I don't wake up thinking in sex because I'm busy making breakfast to my husband, fixing my hair and trying to avoid Henry's horny but ok, let's continue with the story"

"And I remembered about a home assistant"

"A home assistant?"

"Yes, shut up. The thing is he didn't open the door! To Noah Puckerman! He used a silly excuse and left me there, can you believe it?"

"I don't understand… Was he waiting for you?"

"Of course not"

"And you already had history?"

"Nope"

"I still don't get it. What were you waiting for? Stand up there and he throws to you and have sex?"

"Of course, I'm Noah Puckerman that's how it works"

"Ok… Maybe he didn't understand or maybe he knows you are straight?"

"No… I'm sure he understood but Kurt is wild… That's why he has nuts to-"

"Who?"

"To his boss"

"And do I know to the lucky one?"

"Nope, should we continue?"

Santana looked at Puck. A boss whose name couldn't be said… Would it be possible? Does a man in this world able to settle Blaine? Maybe she really didn't have any chance.

* * *

"And… cut"

The lights turned off and everybody in the studio started moving.

"I was good, right" Asked happily Puck.

"Like shit" oops, Blaine wasn't in the mood?

"Why? Wasn't I dramatic with the little girl crashed by a car? Didn't I use perfectly the images?"

"That was fine" Said Blaine "But you forgot to promote the report about corruption in the magazine, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Maybe it's because we had to stay until four am with Santana trying to finish everything"

"This show is on air at 10 pm… what have you done between?"

"Do you think I'm like you and I don't have personal life?"

"With everything I pay you could contract someone who lives for you"

"Como on B" Said Santana hugging him "Don't get mad with him, he's doing everything he can and he makes a lot of money"

"But I care about the magazine, not money. There's where the real journalism is. This is a cirque and if Puck doesn't understand it-"

"Forgive him, the guy's in love"

"He lives in love"

"Tell me Blaine, what's your home assistant name?"

"Sam"

"Sam? I thought you fired him because he stole?"

"That was Sam two, at Sam one I had to fire him because he fall in love with me and didn't gave me my messages from other men, it's sad. I should have fucked him before…"

"And the actual, what number of Sam is?"

"I lost count"

"And how is he?"

"Annoying. But I don't fire him because despite of being stubborn and pride of him does everything I tell him to do perfectly. If it wasn't for that he would be far away a long time ago, I can't stand him"

"And is he cute?"

Blaine's hazel eyes were shinning like every time he listened the word Kurt and Santana could see it.

"Where do all this questions come from?"

"I think Puck feels something"

"He's a jerk, it's a step of his life and he can't live without women but he's starting to get annoying, he only goes home for look at him"

"Jealous?" Asked Santana mischievously.

"Don't be silly"

"You didn't answer if he's cute"

"Normal… Actually he's a little thin. His hair is always fixed and I don't know who the hell let him use another thing than the uniform, he does whatever he wants. He always wears a black sweatshirt and pants but he has a strong character, he's wild"

"Wild? Funny, Puck said the same thing. I want to meet him. And tell me if he's so wild, would he want have sex with you or will he be the first one to tells you no?"

Blaine looked at her with that face that made everybody shake.

"You have to know Santana, the one who doesn't wants the sex is me. I like things how are. I can get cute men everywhere, but home assistants-"

"Are you sure it's because of that?"

"You think I can't make him fall? Believe it or not it's everything about the technique and once you know it you're unstoppable"

"You could gave that technique to Henry"

"If you are bad with him you suck it, I warned you before you take him to live with you. But if things go really wrong, leave him, divorce him"

"Come on Blaine, you can't start a relationship and finish it that quickly"

"Why not? I do it all the time"

"Not all of us are like you"

"That's true. I don't like to suffer"

"Some day you'll fall in love and you'll have to suck all that pride you have and I hope that you finish with a broken heart and I be there so I can laugh of you"

"The one who won't be is going to be me, I'm sorry to disappoint you"

Saying that Blaine without even saying good bye exited of the room like he always did, like a gallant.

Santana on the other side bit his lip just to staying quiet.

"I don't know who you are Kurt, but don't make it easy"

* * *

"I envy you so much for having a date like Santana, how can you do it even being gay?" Asked Ross, The New York Time's editor

"Listen to Anderson, Ross" Said Puck funny "The boy is going to illustrate us with his "theory" and he's a master when it's about men, that's why all of his methods are in Internet

"Internet?" Asked Ross.

"Search his name and-"

"That wrote it a hurt lover" Said Blaine "Listen and learn from me guys" Blaine took a sip of his drink and even he was the youngest of the table he was known like the one with more experience "When it's about men, in your case women you can know their performance in bed only looking at them dance"

"That's impossible! It took me twenty years and a divorce realize my wife wasn't good at it, and you think you can know it because of the way they move their Asses?"

"You can choose not believing me if you want" Said Blaine taking another sip of his third? Forth glass pure of vodka? "But with that theory I have had the best sex someone can ask for… I wouldn't have sex with a guy who doesn't knows how to move it"

"You're too demanding Anderson… Let show us. Is someone on here who is worth it?"

"Let me look at the scene" Blaine looked around the club they were "It's mostly models worried about his enemies bodies than moving their own asses"

"So any of this pretty people is enough"

Blaine looked again around him.

"Him. Yes, look at him. Look how he's seducing at his partner. The way he moves his hips inviting him to move at the rhythm of the song. Yes, that's a real man who knows how to move with the beat and for surely knows how to give pleasure"

"Which one? The one with grey shirt and damn tight pants?"

"That one" Agreed Blaine "That sensual man, a man who's worth it, a man that…"

Blaine stayed quiet hypnotized by the movement of the man's hips.

"A man that… Finish your sentence Blaine. Blaine! What happens with that man? Anderson? What's wrong with you?" Ross had to shake him.

"Y-yes, yes. You said?" Answered with all his power trying to avoid looking at the sensual man.

"What's with that man?"

"Nothing… Are you still interested in Santana?"

"Of course"

"Do you want her?"

"Don't be a dick, Anderson" Ross got mad, "She's a woman not a used car"

"Why do you freak out? She has traveled more than a taxi, besides I'm not selling her I'm giving it to you and she's still married so…" Blaine didn't wait for an answer he went straight to Santana "Santana, come here" The woman obeyed his boss and followed him "This is Robert Ross, The New York times' editor" The girl listened without making a sound "We were discussing because I said you're perfect for being the magazine's face but he says you don't have too much sensuality"

"How can you believe that, Rob?" Asked the woman in a sensual voice.

Blaine continued talking, "So how something just came up I'm forced to leave our date here and I thought he could stay with you so you know each other, what do you think?"

Ross looked everything with open-mouth while the woman looked disappointed

"But Blaine, I thought we-"

Blaine interrupted her, "No Rossi, don't make that face you have to meet her so you can understand she'll sell more than JLo"

"JLO!?" Asked the woman in surprise "I'm the future, she's the past"

Blaine smiled. For his luck Santana was part of the past at least for the moment, he took his glass and drunk everything, later asked for another one while he looked at the crow.

Now he had a big hunt.

* * *

"I knew you were going to make it, its just desire Elliot"

Kurt closed his blue eyes while he took his soda. His friend enjoyed watching him so happy and free. He couldn't believe he was dancing, well… For Kurt he was able to do everything bah everything less what he really wanted to do because watching at him all night long, watching his dance moves, hug him with sweetness, play with his desire was too much for him.

"At least we're having fun" continued Kurt, "because coming here didn't help us, nobody asked us to dance so we haven't meet anyone" Kurt stayed quiet for a moment, "spending time with you is something I really enjoy but now you have to take me home" asked the boy "Tomorrow I have to be early at work"

"Y-your home? I-I-"

"When you finish the sentence it'll already be midnight" made fun of him Kurt while he took his hand and moved him toward the crowd and taking the impulse Elliot took him by the hips and pressed him between his arms.

"No" said Elliot, "today I want us to talk"

Kurt started shaking.

"But we always talk" avoiding his gaze and trying to get free of those arms but Elliot hold him tight.

"I need to go somewhere more quiet" Insisted "Because I don't want you to put excuses. You know what I want to say and I have stayed quiet too much time"

Kurt was so lost. Since he arrived at New York he didn't have problem to reject any men but this case was different, it was Elliot, his best friend and hi cared too much of him for loose him and he couldn't understood why he was looking at him in that way if he always… always… Always? Elliot was dragging him through the car so strong that was hurting him. On their way Kurt stayed quiet pretending the floor was the most interesting thing ever. Elliot looked happy and pleased but Kurt looked sad and scared.

Always?

"Sir, your car is the blue one, right?" Asked the man of the parking lot.

"Yes" Answered Elliot without stop looking at Kurt.

"I'm sorry to tell you that I can't bring it"

"What?"

"It has a flat tire"

"What!?"

They went to the car. Like if it was a sign from God the tire was cut by the half. Enraged Eliot started arguing with the man who tried to calm him down and it was a matter of seconds to start making a show.

From nowhere appeared another guest of the party. The cold was making effect and the man had a scarf on his face so Kurt wasn't able to see his face.

"Can I help?" Asked the newcomer.

"Anderson" Whispered Kurt.

**Yes I finished it there, I hope you like it, it's another one without Klaine but you'll enjoy the next one, I hope you like it**

**Reviews are welcomed **

**Thank for reading and tell me what you think**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Sam? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Answered Blaine, faking a surprise.

Kurt looked at him with distrust. From all the people in the world…

"What happened?" Asked Blaine moving his gaze to the two men fighting

The guy from the parking lot took advantage of the new witness.

"This guy is accusing me of cutting his tire, like I could win something with that"

"I'm saying tha-" Elliot started talking but he stopped as soon as he saw the new presence

"If it helps you" Blaine spoke this time "The other night happened the same thing, later I found that the damage was made by some broken glasses on the street. Someone leaves them there so the cars stop working and they can steal them. I was lucky my car made it here… I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm-"

"I know" Cut him his rival

"He's Elliot Gilbert from the Rolling Stones magazine" Said Kurt in the tense silence

"This is one of the R.S' car, right?" Asked Blaine trying to soft everything "Look at the replacement in a metal box under the trunk. If this guy helps us we can change it quickly and you'll be able to leave before this man freezes"

Elliot looked at him with hate but obeyed. The beautiful club was near the river and the wind made the night colder, even though it was still summer. So while his rival looked for the replacement, Blaine took off his coat and handed it to Kurt

"Take it, Sam"

"No thanks" he answered, nastily

"It's evident you're freezing" Insisted Blaine while with his gaze undressed Kurt. Finally, Kurt obeyed and Blaine helped him to put it on making them stay in an awkward distance, _a too short distance_.

"Sons of bitches!" Elliot shouted under the car

"What happened?" Asked Blaine, surprised

"They stole the replacement. The trunk is loose"

"This country is unbelievable," said Blaine with a grin "You have to call the editorial's mechanic"

"I'll do it tomorrow. Kurt, let's go?"

"No, wait," Said the parking guy, "we close this place until the next event and it'll be a week until then. You can't leave the car"

"So I won't be able to help you", said Blaine, "I'm sorry but it'll be a long night and there's no sense in both of you freezing. If you let me I can take your man to his house."

Blaine always knew his opponents' reactions so he was waiting for it so he waited, but, as always, Kurt surprised him first

"Perfect" said a delighted Kurt "If you could take me home you'd be doing me a favor"

His boss looked at him with distrust. He never doubted Kurt was going to leave with him at the end of the night but he never imagined he could convince him so easily. There has to be a trick.

"He doesn't need anyone to take him home. I'll call right now to the mechanic and-"

"It's freezing" Blaine said in a soft tone

"Yes, too much" Kurt supported Blaine?

And that support was necessary for Blaine's change of attitude and with a grin, he added "But I wouldn't like to get involved between you, if this is a date-"

"It is a date"

"It isn't a date"

They answered at the same time, we know who answered what

But as always Kurt was the one who talked

"Elliot is a friend," Kurt told Blaine "Like me, he's from Ohio and we grew up together. In another circumstances, I'd stay with him but you asked me to get early at work tomorrow, remember?"

"If you want to stay with him I'd understand" Blaine said evilly.

"I'd rather-" Started excusing himself but Blaine took some compassion and didn't let him finish

"You're right, it's too cold and we can't give us the joy of you getting sick and not coming to work. Next week will be hard" And later looking at Elliot, added, "You'll have to convince him not to go with me"

"I-I" Elliot started mumbling but it was in vain, the parking guy had already arrived with Blaine's imported luxurious sport car and the boy who Elliot loved was getting in it, staying away from him. Again.

Blaine made use of a red light to look over to the passenger seat. Kurt looked mad and furious just like he liked it. The light was green and Blaine moved but a couple of meters later he stopped again making Kurt look at him in surprise while he got closer to him leaving their lips less than an inch apart

"Hey" shouted Kurt trying to move him away

But Blaine, far from moving, only smiled

"You can't travel without the seat belt. May I?"

"I can do it"

As soon as he answered, Blaine took distance. For a couple seconds, he enjoyed watching his employee looking for the damn belt

"Where is it?" Kurt gave up, finally

"Now, will you let me? These fancy little cars are complicated"

With gentleness, he moved closer to him again while he put his arm around Kurt and maybe because Kurt hadn't been around a real man for a long time he started shaking. Blaine put the seat belt and looked at him like he could feel everything Kurt was feeling and later started the car again.

Those hazel eyes looking at every part of him in every red light made Kurt start shaking. That proximity was disturbing and put Kurt on disadvantage. And he didn't like being on disadvantage.

"Cinnamon" whispered Blaine, breaking the awkward silence

"What?"

"Nothing" Blaine looked at him one more time "Is your hair all natural?"

"I waste half of my salary in hair products"

The honesty made Blaine smile. They remained silent for another couple of streets and it was Blaine who talked again

"So you were cheating on me. You see? You have to be careful when you betray me because, sooner or later, I'll know"

Kurt turned pale, "What are you talking about?"

Blaine looked at him again and enjoyed his embarrassment.

"Come on Sam… There aren't many reasons to go to a party like that one and from your date's disappointed face, it's clear you didn't make it for the accompany"

His employee sent him a death look

"By the way, you could have been a little more gentle and made me the run easier"

"I felt sorry for the poor guy, he really looks in love" Kurt looked to the window so Blaine wasn't able to see how much his words affected him but Anderson continued talking, "So we delete the option of you having a romantic interest in that kind of Clark Kent-"

"What did you call him?"

"Clark Kent. He's a journalist, shy with muscles-"

"Are you making fun of him?"

"Do you care?"

"Of course! Elliot is my friend and I care about him"

"Well, it doesn't look like you care much.." And that was enough to make Kurt stay silent, "Do you know what's the problem with you, Sam? That, unlike other men, you stay silent for too long so nobody really knows what you want. Like now for example, we've been in the car for fifteen minutes and you still haven't said what you want me to do to please you"

"Please me? What selection of word is that?"

"You haven't told me where you live yet"

"You're going in the right way. I live in the old part of the city"

"The sensible part, how they call it and they're right. I imagine every man, sooner or later, is sensible. It's a virtue that comes holding hands with wisdom and the ages"

"_In your case, I wouldn't believe it"_ Thought Kurt, who got surprised every time by his boss' wisdom. Silence again.

"Are you always so quiet?"

"No, when I feel comfortable with someone, it's impossible for me to shut up"

"Oh, now I understand"

"What?"

"Why you were at the party. You don't feel comfortable with me so you went to a business party so you could meet someone… I thought you liked working at home"

"I like it" Kurt said quickly with a surprising honesty

"But…"

"But you have to understand that I can't keep cleaning toilets for the rest of my life"

"You want to be a journalist"

"You knew that"

"And why do you want to be a journalist?"

"What kind of question is that? Why did you choose journalism?"

"My uncle, who raised me, worked with The New York Times. I grew up in editorials. Journalism is my life but not yours, you didn't even study it"

It took Kurt some minutes to answer. The past was still too close and hurt too much.

"I want to be diplomatic"

That confession made Blaine burst into laughs

"Diplomatic? You!? Believe me… you don't have the basic qualities, first of all you need humility"

"_Look who's talking_" thought Kurt but stayed silent.

"If you want to be a real journalist any of the dicks who were at the party can give you something. I'm the only one who can help you in this country and you already work with me"

"As a home assistant"

"As a journalist and home assistant. Haven't you realized I have you correcting reports for a month now?"

"Yes… but I thought you did that to keep me busy"

"You're so dumb. Didn't you see the report about the international police like you told me? Don't you see 'The Warblers'? Does anyone watch it!?"

"I don't have TV"

"I can't believe it… however, I have already thought in adding you permanently at T.W"

"You want me to stop being your home assistant?"

"No! Of course not. I want you to be in every reunion of the team. I'm going to start doing them at home, I don't feel very sure in the office"

"And you want me that for the same salary-"

"Of course no. You'd win two thousand dollars apart. If you make the math you have to thank me"

Kurt stood quiet for some seconds but later asked the real question, "Why are you doing this?"

"What?"

"Give me a chance that some people would kill for?"

"Because you're a good cleaner and _I don't want to lose you_" Kurt looked at him with fury and Blaine took the chance to undress him with his eyes one more time "Look, Sam. I think you're smart enough to realize that it isn't a good idea to provoke your friend and leave him alone with his hand but I didn't think you were dumb enough to not realize you're a journalist that is worth it … This way?"

"At your left, the third house"

Blaine stopped the car and crossed his arm in front of Kurt

"You're big enough to know that even with a man that looks innocent you can't play with him, right?" Said Blaine with that cold penetrant look

This time his employee gave him a cold glare too and answered

"That's a good advice. And I'm going to start using it right now"

Anderson smiled, hiding his disappointment

"Wait here so I can open the do-"

"Don't worry" said Kurt, quickly

But he had to stay there because he couldn't find anything in the damn car and in matter of seconds his boss was opening his door offering a hand to help him. Help him?

They stood there holding hands without moving, one because wasn't able, the other simply didn't want to. Kurt was the first to come to earth

"Your coat" said while he gave it to Blaine

"You can bring it tomorrow"

"I don't need it anymore so…"

Kurt opened quickly his house's door trying to avoid his boss but one more time Blaine felt to talk

"Do you live alone?"

Before he could answer, and from nowhere, appeared Quinn. Quinn! Dressed like a slut and his roommate felt ashamed introducing her

"Well I'm cold" started Kurt "And tomorrow I have to be early at work"

"You can arrive at the time you want" Said Blaine with a smile. But the last thing Kurt wanted in that moment was that kind of familiarities. He wasn't sure yet of his boss's intentions on his promotion and he was scared this affected on his work so he answered quickly

"I'll arrive at the time my schedule says"

"Do you want to bet? I'm sure you're going to be late"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I know that you know his double personality, Superman won't let you to stay away from him. Think about it, Lois Lane" And turning to Quinn, he added "It was a pleasure meeting you, you're lovely" And looking at his employee one more time added with a smirk "till tomorrow Sam, and don't worry… the bet has no price. I don't like to steal money from anybody"

Saying that, Blaine Anderson turned on his heels like he always did… That'd be like a gallant, went to his car, looked one more time at Kurt with a smile on his face and disappeared

"Superman? Lois Lane? What did he mean?" Asked Quinn

"That I'm screwed up" Answered Kurt

And he wasn't lying.

**I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday! **

**So new chapter! First of all I want to thanks to the sweetest beta ever, Care. I know my grammar isn't the best but she's helping me and I'll fix the firsts chapters too so forget about grammar problems. **

**This one was short but it was full of Klaine, I hope you liked it**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kurt couldn't sleep.

Of course we wanted to spend his life with Elliot, it always was like that. He could see the house, adopting kids…

But the sex!

Not because he wasn't beautiful. Because he is. But it was Elliot, his best friend, his brother and he couldn't lose him but the sex part was important, with Dave was awesome and Kurt was starting to wonder if he was ever going to feel it again.

Kurt turned on the bed. The problem wasn't only what he doesn't feel for Elliot, it was what he was starting to feel for Blaine, how his package was hard in one second, when his hand touched Blaine's or when Blaine put his coat on his arms. Of course it was because the man knew how to seduce someone but if he started looking for other things apart from sex on Blaine…

One more turn on the bed.

That was the problem. For one side, a perfect, loyal and honest but a little dumb man confesses his love for him and on the other side, a seductive experimented man like Anderson proposed a flight straight to hell with a short stadia in that wishes' paradise.

And he thought one more time about Elliot and his sad gaze

In Dave in that river with the sun burning

And Anderson…

And the warm he needed so much and every time seemed further.

* * *

Like a thriller, Kurt walked all the way to the department, alert at every movement. And when he was ten meters away from the luxury building, there was a figure that even though was very well known, didn't make the situation less strange

"Elliot! I was waiting for you"

"I was waiting for you too, I want to talk"

"We need to talk but not here, there's a coffee shop two streets down"

"If you want we can stay in this one" Suggested Elliot showing his friend the coffee in the corner of the building but the last thing Kurt needed was meeting his boss too.

"I want the other one"

They walked in silence to the other coffee shop and as soon as they sat on their table, Elliot started

"I want that, for first time in your life, you let me talk without any interruptions"

"If I came it's because I don't want to. There're things that never should've been said between two friends"

"B-but"

"You never needed to talk to make me realize what you wanted to say. But yesterday I met a part of you I didn't know"

"Or you didn't want to see"

Kurt saw him with teary eyes

"How many times did we wake up next to each other? How many times did we talk until sunrise while Dave slept? How many times did we dance like yesterday? Do you think if I'd know how you felt I'd let all these things happen? Do you think Dave would have let it?"

"Dave knew," whispered the other, angry, but luckily Kurt didn't listen

"No, Elliot, I have always seen you like a brother and now you ask me, from one day to another, to change my head and heart"

"So your an-answer is n-no?"

"My answer is _don't wait for me_. Keep moving on and try to love another one and if we are meant to each other we'll find a way again"

"Are you kicking me out of your life? I can't breathe without you"

Kurt's heart broke for the man in front of him - but it was necessary

"Listen, Elliot, if you came to New York because of me, you can go back to Ohio. If you have other reasons to stay here, then stay. It's your choice and we can still see each other, like friends"

"Is there a chance that some da-"

"Don't wait for me"

"I wonder what you would have said if the dumb Anderson wouldn't have appeared in our way. I'm sure it was him who cut the tire"

"Blaine has nothing to do with this. Don't look at him like a rival. The only thing he cares about is sex, it'd be enough for him to take me to bed but not for you"

"_Of course not"_ thought Elliot but how much he wanted to

"You owe me, Kurt"

"Me?"

"Yes, a chance"

"I don't understand"

"You go out with men on dates but you didn't give me the chance of a real date"

"That's impossible, we know each other too well"

"You owe me a chance!"

Going out with Elliot? It could be fun doing it with someone you trust.

"Yes" Answered finally Kurt "I can give you a chance. But you'll have to take the treat I give to the people I date with"

"I don't care if I have to make an effort to conquer you" Answered sweetly

Kurt tried to find some answer in his body with that look but he couldn't find anything. Definitely nothing.

"Now I have to go, Blaine is waiting for me"

"When are you going to stop playing 'house keepers'?"

"I didn't tell you but Blaine promoted me"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to work in his team, helping with the reports"

"Since when?" Asked Elliot, angrily

"Yesterday night"

"Yesterday night!? And what other things happened yesterday that you haven't told me yet?"

"You're starting in the wrong side with me, if I didn't know you I would've slapped you already. Don't take advantage of our friendship"

"I don't trust Anderson"

"No. The one you don't trust is me… but you're the one who has always lied"

"I don't trust _Anderson_"

"Stop it! It's my life and I choose who I trust and if I go right now and fuck Blaine it is my problem. Ok?"

"So… Can we have dinner today?"

"Maybe tomorrow. Call me" Kurt stood up and turned on his heels but looked at his friend "Now that I think about it… weren't you dating Dani?"

* * *

Kurt looked at his clock and walked carefully by the door

"The last thing I need right now is to bump into Blaine" he said to himself, closing the door. But as soon as he finished thinking about it and turned around, he landed between his boss' arms.

One more time, his package begging to be free. Lately, Blaine had the bad habit of being shirtless around the house and slacks walking like a ghost coming from nowhere

"Lucky for you, Sam, I didn't accept the bet. It's eleven o'clock and your schedule starts at ten" Said in a soft voice holding him.

"At night I'll stay one more hour"

Blaine smiled

"Shouldn't you use that hour to hide the death body of Clark Kent? I can smell kryptonite. I bet it wasn't easy to kill…"

"You bet too much but I think that my work doesn't include friendship" Answer setting himself free from Blaine's hold "I prefer keeping the limits between us"

That smile again. Arrogant.

"Are you afraid I'll try to seduce you?"

It was easy to start shaking when you have Blaine Anderson so close, his presence, so masculine and strong, his smell… But Kurt wasn't stupid.

"I'd never think something like that. But I remember your advert the first day about your _men. _And I think if we're going to work together it wouldn't benefit us if I fell in your arms, don't you think?" Said, in a cold voice like he was talking about business more than something romantic.

Blaine smiled again. If the answer bothered him he didn't show it

"Make breakfast" he said before leaving

This wasn't going to be easy

Like always, Kurt turned on every monitor but this time someone appeared in Blaine's bedroom, the man with, perhaps, the best ass in the world. "_What the hell?"_ Thought Kurt, while he started making some toasts. Once finished, he fixed his hair, took everything and went to the room but for his surprise Blaine was alone and looked like he was waiting for him.

"…the man?" Asked Kurt innocent

"Sebastian? He already left and by the way he's nothing but a man" Answered Blaine with that smile that was making Kurt go nuts.

"Shame. But because I saw him on the monitor, I made breakfast for two"

"Better, sit down"

"What?"

"Sit down with me so we can have breakfast together. There's no point in throwing it to waste"

"No, bett-"

"Sit down, Sam. I swear, I'll do everything I can so I don't throw it on you"

The young man tried to hide his smile. It was obvious Blaine wasn't going to give up

"Come on, sit down Sam. I need to talk to you"

Kurt finally sat but Blaine didn't talk until Kurt took his first bite.

"Since today you start with your new work. At 3 pm I'll come back with Santana Lopez, she's a really intelligent and unique woman, listen to her if you want to learn. Puck and Finn, my editors, will arrive by themselves and if you want you can ignore them, they're jackasses, especially Puck. You'll have to receive them if they arrive before… which I don't think will happen. We won't go until the work is done, you have to bring a notebook where you'll write everything"

"A notebook? Like in school?"

"Are you going to question every order I give you?"

Blaine took a cupcake but before eating it, he froze.

"Cinnamon"

"Excuse me?"

"That was your smell yesterday, cinnamon!" he shouted with satisfaction.

Actually yesterday Kurt dropped the cinnamon on himself and in a couple of seconds was washed with its smell. But he took a shower after that!

"It looks like you're good with smells" Said Kurt trying to hide his embarrassment

"I'm able to recognize any imported fragrance but yours was an enigma"

"You know about fragrances?" Asked Kurt, in shock.

"Of course, there isn't any other gift more intimate and at the same time impersonal. There aren't too many fragrances and if you give a man the fragrance he uses, he is going to feel flattered because you gave him attention. Which is funny because I do the opposite."

"So smart" said Kurt without hiding his irony

"But your perfume had me so confused"

"You should have asked, because I don't use perfume"

"But you always have a special smell"

"Are you saying it to make me feel _special_?" Asked with irony again

"I thought it was clear I don't have to make that effort with you. And if I'd be interested in you, I wouldn't tell you my secrets… I just made that comment because it's the truth"

They remained silent for a few seconds, looking at each other, until Blaine spoke again

"How's your situation with Clark Kent now?"

**Yay new chapter! Not much Klaine but yeah.. haha. I want to thanks one more time Care for being my beta, you are the best! **

**Thank you so much for the reviews I never thought someone'd review my fanfiction, you warm my heart! **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and soon I'll be fixing the first ones too.**

**Bye xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**So New chapter, I hope you enjoy! I think I won't update every day because I don't have the time and I'll stay without chapters. **

**Thanks to Care for helping me! I fixed chapter one today and I'll be fixing the other ones soon.**

**Enjoy xoxo**

**I don't own Glee and if I would it'd be Klee. **

**Chapter 8**

"I thought that was clear too, it's none of your business"

"Everything my journalists do matters to me. It's a work about trust, and an inappropriate comment can screw up a report, completely, so if one of my employees has a relationship with a journalist from our compe-"

"I don't have any relationship with Elliot"

"So you cut him that easily? Shit, Sam, you have no heart"

Kurt looked at his boss with contempt, while wondering for how long he would be in jail if he killed Blaine with a knife.

"Maybe, we go out together…on dates." Explained Kurt

"Dates… like boyfriends?"

"Going out like… like a date. But I don't talk about work with him if that's what worries you."

"Don't be silly Sam, if he never turned you on like a man, he'll never do it"

"Do I write that in the notebook?"

"_This won't be easy,"_ Thought the two of them, simultaneously.

* * *

Kurt checked his phone once again. He was scared that his boss' signal wasn't working.. I mean, was there any other reason to why Elliot wasn't calling him? He was so worried he even dreamt with him – but in that dream Elliot didn't wear glasses, he wasn't shy as he always is and his eyes weren't blue, they were hazel.

Kurt shook his head. No. He couldn't be dreaming with his boss, it was impossible. He couldn't stop thinking about when he felt a slight breeze on his back and then turned around to find what was going on, making him fall between Blaine's arms and bare chest, just one more time.

Kurt moved away quickly, he hated when Blaine did that. He knew it and he did it on purpose.

But this time it was different. There wasn't that winner expression, he looked really mad actually, and Kurt started shaking immediately

"I tolerate too much, Sam" reproached "but you have you learn the difference between real life and game"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

His boss came closer again making Kurt step back. For a moment he thought Blaine was going to hit him but no, he cornered Kurt on the wall

"I'm saying that I trusted you like I've never trusted no one else and I can't stand betrayal. And I can't stand people's dumbness if it puts me in danger"

"What have I done?"

Kurt could see a deep hate on those beautiful eyes, or was it _disappointment?_

"You know what you did"

Saying that, Blaine turned around and left the kitchen. Kurt was confused. He tried to think about whatever dumb thing he could have done, but he was too mad for it be a "dumb" thing. Kurt lived trying to not disappoint him, a part because he didn't want to lose the job but he couldn't stand the idea of failing in front of Blaine.

What could Blaine mean?

And then he knew. Kurt ran to the bedroom.

"The reason I took that freed-"

"I don't need you to clarify anything. I know why you did it, and I live it every day since you arrived. You did it because you're dumb, because when I gave you the password to my secret achieves, I never thought you'd use it for your own personal issues…"

"You don't understand…"

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know perfectly who Azimio Adams is and I know you can't mess up with him or you'll end like your husband" Kurt looked at him surprised. He never talked about David in front of Blaine "Do you think I was going to hire you without knowing you? Whatever, in this country nobody cares about heroes, and sadly your husband knew about it a little too late but it's not too late for you."

"You don't understand"

"What? Your sudden vocation for journalism? Believe me, sometimes it's wiser not to tell everything"

"Wiser or cowardly?"

"It doesn't matter. If you search until the last consequences, they'll shoot you. Don't hold on to the truth if you want to stay alive. There's a lot to tell and you can't do it from a grave"

"What's the point of living when you don't talk because you're scared?"

Blaine got closer to him again undressing him with his gaze that almost burned.

"Don't be silly, Kurt…you're an amazing journalist and I know because I lived through the same thing; it's impossible to shut you up but you can't mess up with Adams, _I_ wouldn't even mess with him. Your husband's dignity isn't lost because of twenty seven shoots but you can't take it back with some couple of lines in the newspaper"

"You don't understand" Kurt tried to hold his tears in

And for one second, Kurt thought he saw a kind of compassion in Blaine's eyes but he let him go, turning his back on Kurt but he didn't move and in the same position without looking at him in a low voice added

"You're right Kurt, I don't understand you. But don't betray me anymore"

* * *

Kurt opened the bathroom door, finding this big naked man

"What are you doing here, Brody? Weren't you and Quinn broken up?"

"We're together again"

"Well, then I'm warning you, all my money is counted and if something goes missing, I'll sell your clothes"

"I don't steal, Quinn brings any guy and they do it and you blame me"

"I'd like to believe you but I saw you with my necklace on your pocket"

"I took it by mistake"

"Kurt" Quinn appeared from the bedroom, she looked as if she had just woken up "I haven't seen you in ages! You came so late from work, tell me how it's going"

"Brody! Put some boxers before sitting in there" Kurt turned to his friend "It's fine, I'm doing research, reports, redaction, boring things"

"Don't lie buddy, nobody stays until three for that"

"Tell that to Blaine"

"And Noah Puckerman?"

"I don't know what's going on, every time we stay alone he asks me if my dick works"

"Is he crazy?"

Kurt laughed "I don't know how many times I have said to him that I don't want to go on a date with him"

"You rejected Noah Puckerman?" Kurt and Quinn turned to see Brody who looked at Kurt with surprised eyes

"The dude is straight Brody"

"And? If he's asking you.. No matter if he's gay, straight, bisexual, elephant, whatever! - you can't say 'no' to a dessert like that"

Quinn and Kurt burst out laughing

* * *

"Sam, make breakfast for two please"

Kurt's cheeks turned red. How could his boss work for twenty hours a day and still have time for sex and meeting men? The guy checked his phone and started fixing everything in a tray. When everything was ready he fixed his hair and went to the room.

Meeting the lover was always awkward and usually the men were cheeky with him but Blaine wouldn't tolerate it. If someone was going to be maledicted and annoying on his house, it was going to be him.

For Kurt's surprise the guy was totally dressed and ready to leave. Blaine was leaving him on the elevator and Kurt could listen their conversation perfectly.

"I was really happy yesterday, Blaine… Are you going to call me again?"

"No Tommy" replied, sweetly, Blaine while he rubbed the guy's arm "I'm not going to do that"

"Why?!" freaked out the guy "did I do something wrong? Wasn't it cute for you too?"

Blaine looked for his assistant in the exact moment Kurt ran to the kitchen

"Wait, Sam", he shouted "Don't leave, look for the report of Santos, it's on the table and sit, I'm finishing here."

"_Crook_," thought an angry Kurt "_He doesn't even makes an effort to show it isn't like business to him"_

"Wasn't it cute for you Blaine?"

"Too cute Tommy and that's why I'm not calling back. I can't give myself the luxury of falling for someone right now"

"Why are you afraid of love?"

Kurt couldn't avoid squinting. Could he be cheesier?

"It's not that I'm afraid, my life is already hard and to take care of someone else, maybe in a couple of years… Maybe if we meet again in a couple of years we can try it, please tell me you understand, it'd break my heart if you held resentment against me"

"_Heart? Does he even have one?"_ Asked Kurt to himself

The guy on the other side let some tears fall but in the same moment the elevator doors opened and Blaine pushed him, without saying goodbye.

"What are you doing standing there like a soldier, Sam?" Asked Blaine as soon as they were alone.

"Didn't you ask me to wait for you?"

"Why do you think I made you prepare a double breakfast? You should be eating _and _working"


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to a new chapter! **

**Thank you so so much for the reviews, I want to hug you.**

**Thanks to Care for being my amazing beta.**

**And I'll stop bothering you so you can start reading, enjoy!**

**I don't own Glee. **

**Chapter 9**

"Having breakfast _or_ work?" Thought Kurt, but his boss meant a thousand different things with the word _work,_ so he obeyed, in silence, but he couldn't avoid looking at him from the corner of his eyes, fascinated. The man was there, reading the report like nothing happened, indifferent to a million of tears from a person who, at least this time, looked decent.

The night Blaine asked him to join The Warblers, Kurt was scared his feelings stared mixing but he was safe because Blaine was the type of person that you would hate easily. It was true he was a prince charming 80% of the time but the other twenty… Kurt couldn't stop looking at him every ten seconds

"Ok, Sam, spill it, so we can forget it and keep working" His boss hurried Kurt, without even looking at him; his eyes focused on the papers in front of him but still, somehow, guessing his thoughts.

Kurt blushed, "What do you mean?"

"I know you. Every time you frown your nose, you're judging someone in your head"

"I don-" He tried to defend himself, but stopped quickly. Anderson knew how make him go nuts, and this time he wouldn't let him win - he had to stay calm "Forget it"

"I know you don't approve my attitude but you have to understand there is some raze of dumb men and this one was the king"

"In this case, it'd be true. Especially because of the guy's limitations. It's even crueler to lie to _him_"

"You think I lied to him? No, Sam…" Kurt looked at him, fascinated, and Blaine couldn't ignore it "What's going on with you?"

"It scares me like hell getting close to understanding the mind of a professional liar"

"Do you think I'm a liar?"

"I can count with my fingers how many men aren't liars."

"Are you a liar?"

"I try not to be"

"And look at you"

"Excuse me?"

"Come on Sam, you said more what you wanted to Clark Kent and now you regret it"

"I'm not sorry"

"No?" His boss asked, with a grin "So how do you explain the fact that you spent your whole day worried about…_ this_?"

With a magic movement, Blaine stretched more than it seemed possible, pulling out Kurt's cellphone from his pocket

"I'm waiting for another call"

"Another call? Since you've been here, you haven't talked to anyone from Ohio, and don't even try to fool me."

Kurt tried to take some distance

"Give me my phone back, please" he said, in a calm tone

"Of course not" Blaine replied, laughing "I want to hear Clark Kent's surprised voice when he hears me. I bet he's going to hang up"

Remembering the time he played volleyball, Kurt tried to take his phone, throwing on the table like it was the net and for some time they struggled. It was a matter of seconds until they stood in a really short distance from each other, being able to feel their breaths and heartbeats. The proximity burned so much, they had to jump to separate their bodies.

"You're quick but not quick enough..." Said Blaine, finally leaving the phone on the table.

A tense silence stayed in the air and it was Blaine who broke it, snorting and taking a seat, starting to read one more time and looking at the pages, he insisted once again.

"If you hadn't been so honest with him, you would've been able to keep him, even if you regretted something…"

"I'm not sorry for it!"

His boss nailed his gaze on the other boy and that was so honest that it hurt Kurt.

"I just miss him…" Said Kurt in a low voice

Once again, that same look and the tense silence, and Blaine was, one more time, the one who broke it

"I don't know from where you have the crazy idea that I'm a liar"

"Aren't you?" Asked, with irony, the young man

"Of course not" Blaine defended himself.

"So you always say the truth? Were you honest in every cheesy word you said to every men?"

"Of course not, but that's not called lying, that's just manipulating the truth so no one gets hurt. And for Kent's health you should start doing it too… Ok, enlighten me with your wisdom - what should I have said to Tommy? '_Dude you're awful in bed and I fell asleep only imaging another night with you'_?"

"No, that's not-"

"Or _'I call you'_, even though I have no intention to do it?"

"Everyone hates that. So, neither."

"You're giving me the right… Wasn't I, with my _cheesy_ speeches, more honest that the rest?"

"Better would have been telling him, before taking him to your bed, that you were only looking for sex and that there was no way you'd be calling him again"

"That's not the way you do it, Sam… Do I have to explain everything to you? When you say '_Good morning', _that day will most likely be a shitty day, just like the others. Everybody knows you're not being 100% honest. It's the same thing when you talk about love. It's about social codes, if you will. If you have sex with a good guy, like Tommy, you can't treat him like a slut, you have to be respectful, be a gentleman. It always makes a guy feel less ashamed to have had sex with a random stranger. And, of course, even if you don't tell them, they know it's just sex. Nobody falls in love in one night"

"Well… He cried… a lot"

"Another code… If he was indeed a good guy, he had to cry. Like, when you have sex with a married guy – you have to swear it's going to be a one-time thing, although you've already booked that hotel room for a whole week. You say that in order to make him feel less guilty, you know what I mean?"

"I'd rather not"

"The cheat in love is always a game of two. There aren't men/women liars but there are men/women who like to listen to lies"

"That's not true"

"Who is the one who doubts a compliment? You stand in front of him and tell him he's cute and he's all over you; even if he is so ugly, he has to take drugs every morning so he can look at himself in the mirror. If it wasn't for the little lies, the beauty and fashion industry would be dead. How many clothes would have been sold if we always said the truth?"

Kurt listened him trying to be calm and focused while under the table his fits were about to explode.

This guy was an ass.

So… Why did he always shake when he was anywhere near?

"What do you think?" Asked Blaine

Kurt's soft pale cheeks turned bright red.

"Listening to you, I can finally understand why I'm still single. Men like you are simply pathetic. Explain to me, why would you fuck a guy, like Tommy, that looks honest, when you just wanted a slut? It's like showing soccer ball's advertising in a golf's magazine"

"Exactly, sometimes people think they are ready to know about sports' complications when they are only looking for a good couple of balls" Blaine replied, smiling in that way that made Kurt want kill him. He added "In the end, the size in the only thing that matters"

"It's useless keep talking, after all, you and I are _very _different" concluded Kurt as the forgotten phone on the table started ringing

Kurt hurried to take it but Blaine was quicker and took his hand while his gaze penetrated him

"Think about it, Kurt, how different are we after all?"

* * *

"You have to understand Kurt, we're meant for each other"

"The one who doesn't understand is you Elliot, look… someone recently told me that in a relationship, you always have to lie so you don't hurt the other one, but I don't want to lie"

"Someone? Who?" Asked his friend, not trusting his previous statement.

"It doesn't matter"

"Who?" He insisted "Or are you ashamed of telling me?"

Kurt looked at him, without hiding his dislike

"Blaine" Said, finally "Blaine told me"

"You talk a lot with him, lately"

"We're together all day and…" Kurt stopped, once he realized he was explaining himself whilst letting his anger show. He started talking again "You know what? I don't understand why I have to give you explanations"

"Because you missed me," said, sweetly, trying to get closer

But Kurt moved away.

"I hope I'm not misunderstood here, but I didn't miss you when I moved here because I knew you were there. But after our last encounter, I was afraid you didn't want to see me again. I missed you, as a friend, I've been very lonely lately and I need you"

"As a friend…"

"As a friend"

"Do you know what I think Kurt? I think you imagine me available all my life for you, you feel as if you don't need me like a man, because you know I'll always be there"

"It isn't like that… You had some girlfriends and some boyfriends too an-"

"And which one didn't you criticize?"

"Because you chose every freak you met"

"That's the only reason you didn't like them?" Asked, suspiciously

Kurt thought about it… Maybe he was right – was he ever jealous? Did he ever fall in love with Elliot without realizing it? Or it was a kind of jealous that came along with being like brothers? Jealousy as a best friend? That had to be it, because he couldn't imagine Elliot like a real man in his life, like his soulmate, the one who'll give him warmth and share a spark that-

"Kurt", Kurt came back to earth, "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing"

"Are you lying to me?"

"I never lie" Kurt answered, convinced.

And then he stirred.

* * *

"What were you thinking Sam!? How can there not be any more A4 pages?!"

"I wasn't counting on this, Sir. It's because of the eight hundred and fifty pages we've already printed - and at this rhythm the ink is going to die soon, too"

"What a real pain in the ass! It's_ your_ job to make sure these things don't happen"

The young man counted to ten on his head and with a warm smile said

"I'll be back in ten minutes"

"I'll go with you" Shouted Puck standing up too quickly and messing everything around him

Looking at this, Blaine, Finn and Santana said at the same time _'idiot'_

"I can go by myself" Said Kurt, leaving the place but Blaine stopped him

"Sit down, Sam, I need you here. Santana, you can go"

"No fucking way! Do you think I'm your home assistant too!? Do you want me to wash your clothes later?! No fucking way"

"It'll take more time explaining her where is it than going myself"

"I go with you Kurt" Said Puck "I have the car outside"

"If you want I can go with him," said Finn

"It's just three streets away I can go alone and walking"

"But I _need _you to check this page before faxing it to the channel" complained Blaine

It was such a mess. Everyone was talking and no one was listening, anymore. Kurt stood up, got a pencil and took the page from Blaine's hand, surprising everyone

"I'll correct it on my way, I'll come back in ten minutes"

As soon as the elevator doors were closed, Santana exploded

"What the hell is wrong with you guys? I'm really tired of this"

Blaine supported her "It's true, Puck looks like he's dumb and Finn is even dumber, trying to bother him"

"Only them!?" Asked Santana "You're the first one -"

"Me?"

"You are absolutely hypnotized by him, you won't stop looking at him even if the sky falls and if I wouldn't know you, I'd say you're i-"

"I'm no-" Blaine failed at defending himself. He was arguing with Santana, after all.

"And the damn preference, everything he does is wonderful. A fart of his is a masterpiece to you!"

"That's because unlike you thee he-"

"What? His blow jobs are amazing?"

"He's hard working…"

"Come on, Blaine" Said Finn, with irony

"What's wrong with you? Tell me"

"I think just like Santana - you two are on heels for Kurt... and I enjoy bothering Puck"

"That's ridiculous! If I wanted him I'd had have sex with him the first week without asking you! Who knows, maybe I already did."

His employees turned their heads so Blaine didn't see them laughing

"What wrong with you idiots? Don't you believe me? You know what? Don't even answer. I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck. Stop bothering him ok? Don't mess with him. Don't touch him. And now, shall I remember you that I don't pay you to gossip about people? And if you want the preference status again you have to work for it, because, before, the three of you used to shine, but now next to Kurt…"

"Kurt?" Answered Santana with a smirk

"Sam" he corrected himself immediately "Whatever his name is, you suck next to him. How much do you want to bet that in ten seconds he's crossing that door? Eight… Seven… Six…"

Blaine couldn't finish, confirming his words, the elevator stopped and Kurt appeared behind the doors, full of packets

"Sam, you're late" Was Blaine's welcome while Puck and Finn ran to help him

"I bought five reams and two boxes of ink"

"And the corrections?" Asked Santana, victorious

Kurt doubted for a moment, but then handed the paper to Blaine

"I'd leave the question about the connections with the oil-industry for the end. If the guy has a good excuse, he'll gladly tell it and won't be aggressive with Puck for asking. But if Puck asks him right way, he'll be nervous all the interview and it will be easier for him to choke with the suit theme"

"Suit?" Asked, surprised, Santana

Blaine looked at Kurt with satisfaction while the other three shared worried gazes

"You're all pale," commented Kurt "Did something happen during my absence?"


	10. Chapter 10

**First of all, this is a klepisode so enjoy it. **

**Thank you for the reviews, you can't imagine my smile every time an email arrives saying I have a new one. I'm glad you're enjoying my baby I have so much fun writing it and please keep reviewing telling me what you think or asking me whatever you want.**

**I don't have anything else to say.**

**Oh yayy thank you Care for being my beta, you're the best.**

**Now enjoy!**

**Glee? Not mine**

**Chapter 10**

Kurt tried to be more discreet about his yawing, so he hid behind the papers he was reading. He was exhausted and it was only -

"Ten o'clock" Blaine interrupted his thoughts.

"What?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"It's ten o'clock"

"How did you know I-"

"It's the third time you yawn and you were lifting your left arm"

"Wow"

"A good journalist always pays attention to the body language of a person."

"Yes… A possible lecture is that I want to know what time it is; another, is that I'm awfully tired after fourteen hours of uninterrupted work and I'm dying for sleep"

Blaine bowed his head and smiled of that charming smile that made him look like a prince

"Come on, Sam" He said, without looking at him "You are a young man yet, what can I say?", his lips curved a little bit

"You're only a few years older than me"

"Actually, I turn 31 today and I feel very old"

"Your birthday is _today_?" Asked the youngest man, surprised

"Yes"

"That's weird… No one said anything about it! I didn't know..!"

"The last time I had a birthday party, there were 10 candles on my cake and after that, too many bad things happened due to the fact that I was too worried about my birthday."

"It's a shame… If I'd had known, I would've gotten you a gift"

Blaine looked at him pleased and settled on the chair

"Interesting, everybody complains when they have to give me something, they say I'm like a nightmare. What I really want I've already bought it and I'm not easy to please, so… What would you give me?"

"I don't think you're that complicated. It's true, your likes are accurate and you _do_ have a lot but I'm like…poor - I could only buy you a book" Kurt looked at him funny "I'm sure you'd like 'Tales of the unexpected' by Roald Dahl but I'm sure you read it in school, so I'd say 'Forgeries' by Marco Denevi"

"Marco Denevi?"

"It's an writer from Argentina. They made a movie with one of his books 'Secret Ceremony' - do you remember it?"

"Elizabeth Taylor and Mia Farrow?"

"Yep"

"Ok… And why'd I like this book?"

"I know you enjoy reading because of your library. It's true every book looks like new in the outside but when you open them it's pretty obvious they have been read and I realized you like Latin-American's literature, you have the best titles! But it looks like you don't have enough time lately because the last Vargas Llosa's book is still in your desk with annotations until the half of the book. That's why 'Forgeries' is the book for you. It's short, fun and divided in short stories. And it's possible to get it for a really good price. I'd look good in front of you and you could read it in dead times like this one, where the only thing we can do is wait for a damn fax"

His boss looked at him fascinated, therefore he took some time to answer

"I'm guilty of everything you said. 'Tales of unexpected' is one of my favorites. I didn't read it in school because they make us read Shakespeare. And yes, I enjoy Latin American's literature; it's fun and irrelevant… Yep I'd absolutely have enjoyed your gift so I'm giving you the chance to buy it for me whenever you want… and to be quite honest, you surprised me… but confess, is that the thing you give to every man?"

"No of course not! Buying something for you isn't like buying something for… Puckerman, for example."

"What'd you give him?"

"Well… Puckerman is a real character so I think your technique would be really useful with him… Giving him a fragrance would touch him but my nose is busy in other things and I can't spend much money so it'd be impossible. Being honest, I don't think there's many things he actually likes and I can pay…"

"And if money wouldn't be a problem?"

"I'd give him a weekend in a spa in any part of the world, so he can rest without being bothered by his fans" Kurt stopped and, while smiling in an evil way, added "Of course, I'd pay someone to recognize him in the airport. Puck's ego is weak and we want him to rest, not traumatize"

Blaine burst out laughing

"And what about Finn?"

"Finn's life is journalism"

"Mine too"

"That's a fact, but you like literature, cinema, music, sociology… A million of things! But on the other hand, Finn…"

"He likes cinema too"

"Yes, I bet you he likes 'Rambo', 'Star Wars', 'Terminator' and I'm sure he couldn't understand completely 'Matrix' so if I have to give him a movie it'd be 'The Godfather' but I'm sure he already has every version of it so I'd choose the old trick of sports like football, box, racing… the only problem is that I don't know the first thing about sports and the last source would be a book too but it has to be about something new like the newest journalism…"

"And what about Santana?"

"I don't know…I don't know her well but I can't imagine what you give her every birthday because I don't think you can repeat so many years the perfume trick"

"I have to confess that the first year it was a perfume but later our relationship was even more impersonal, she's only a check"

"That's the worst idea ever! It has to hurt like a slap on the face"

"I told you, I'm not good with gifts"

There was some silence and Kurt yawned again.

"You're _sure_ the fax machine is working, right?"

"It's going to arrive at some point, Kurt… Relax"

Kurt took some papers but yawned again and he felt like Blaine's gaze all the way through his body.

"Make up sex?" Asked Blaine, still staring at his body.

"What?"

"Come on, Sam… You're too tired and you've been checking your cellphone a lot. It's pretty clear you stayed up late with Clark Kent, and I thought it was logic to think your tiredness was caused by some good make up sex – which, by the way, is the best part of fighting"

A rage grew inside Kurt. It was always the same with Blaine, like a rollercoaster, fascinating and charming, but caused nausea. "Listen to me Anderson…" He started, but he stopped himself. It wasn't a conversation he wanted to have - too dangerous - so he only added "Are you sure the fax's working?"

"You know what? You're one of the most intelligent people I've ever met but at the same time you're really dumb. I'd say one of the dumbest men I've ever met and, believe me, that is clearly saying something."

"Why is it that every time you flatter me, I want to kill you?"

"Besides, with your ass and brain, you'd be the king of the world."

"Where's the connection between one thing and the other?"

"With your body, you could be rich and you know, for a man to be considered king, he has to be gorgeous and _believe me you are - _that's why you can give yourself the luxury of being that proud of your looks"

Kurt felt a shiver down his spine. Adrenaline was starting to work inside of him. He was at the top and the view was amazing, but warning signals appeared bringing him down to earth.

"That's a stupid comment"

"It's a simple view of life. For a man with your body and brain it is easier and you know it"

"It isn't easy for me"

"That's my point, it isn't easy because you're dumb"

"You confuse being dumb with having dignity"

"Dignity? I don't know what kind of paradise you came from, but in order to have a little dignity in this world, you need a lot of money and to have it, you have to learn to invert"

"I know how to invert. The problem is we invert in different banks"

"What's yours?"

"One that stays in the paradise I came from. Do you want me to call Santana and ask her if she already sent the fax?"

From the other side of the desk, Blaine looked at him brazenly but with a look of man rutting

"What do I have to do to make you undress yourself, Kurt?"

* * *

**Hides behind the computer. Until the next chapter, bye! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry I didn't post before but time doesn't let me or Care write and fix my grammar as much as we want.**

**I want to say that I wrote the first kiss chapter (it isn't this one) it won't be "soon" but it's coming so get ready. I'm so glad you like the story. Thank you for every review you send, you're the best. And thank you to everyone who follows/fav the story.**

**Now I'll shut up and let you read, let me know what you think! **

**xoxo**

**Glee still not mine and will never be.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Kurt raised his head, electrified

"I'm going to act like I didn't hear you"

"Why?" Blaine asked, mad

"You're lucky, because I actually need this job. You know, if we were under other circumstances, I would've slapped you."

"And that answer just showed you my point… There aren't liar men, there are only people who enjoy being lied to."

"I don't understand"

"Ever since Noah first met you, he looks at you in a special way, and it's pretty clear that he's thinking about getting you naked – despite the fact that he is straight, and that's something I don't quite understand yet, and Finn bothers him about it too! Even the receptionist! Didn't you realize that we fought about that while you were gone?"

"You had a fight about me?"

"Santana is tired of seeing 'dumb and dumber' fool themselves every time you get close. But you happily play with them. But they wouldn't be honest or dare to ask you what I just did - and they're right because it looks like you can't stand so much honesty"

The fax machine started working but they didn't care. They were busy trying to intimidate each other.

"If you want to know how you can und-" Started saying Kurt in a bitchy tone but Blaine interrupted him, trying to avoid the embarrassment

"This isn't about me. I'm just the type of journalist that asks what others are too coward to ask. "

"Well so you can tell 'dumb, dumber and dumbest th-"

"Dumbest? Are you talking about me?! Are you saying _I'm_ the dumbest?"

"I'm talking about all of you, it doesn't really matter. The important thing is, if you haven't realized it yet, you won't realize it at all… I don't like playing your games"

"My question was easy and you're avoiding it. Just like the rest, it's hard for you to be honest when is time to-"

"Marriage"

"What?"

"Didn't you want my answer? Well, with me, if there's no marriage, there's no sex and if someone doesn't like it… it's none of my business."

"You're joking. Are you telling me you were a virgin at your wedding?"

"You can believe whatever you want"

"Well, I heard that you got married very young and in a little town so…"

"Ohio isn't a little town"

"Whatever. Yes… I believe you"

"You don't know how much that relieves me" Kurt replied, ironically.

"But your husband died two years ago… You don't want me to believe th-" Kurt burned him with his gaze, but Blaine didn't back down

"You aren't the kind of man who can stay without sex for so long… You _have_ to be lying"

"Do you think all of us are liars like you?"

"I already told you, I'm not a liar and attacking me doesn't really move us any closer to the truth"

"Are you afraid that someone has values?" Full of rage, Blaine stood up and moved closer to Kurt and Kurt tried to look challenging, but he didn't know for how much longer he could fake it, he was shaking inside. He tried to find something to save him "Sir… The fax has arrived"

Blaine stopped and watched him, confused. He doubted for a couple of seconds and later took the page

"There's nothing to correct" he said before reading "It goes just like it is"

"So I can leave," quickly, Kurt started taking all his things. Blaine was staring at him, a few steps away but without stopping Kurt. It was Kurt who broke the silence when he was almost ready "You know what? If I had a lot of money I wouldn't give you a book. No… I'd buy you a climbing equipment so you can climb Mount Aconcagua "

"And you'd pray every day for me to fall"

"I'm being serious… It's a huge experience! I only did it in the shorter way because I never had the courage to climb the real one, but when you're on top, it feels amazing, it's a weird sensation. Of course, there are some people who say 'I'm the king of the world' and they go back to earth the same way as they started - dicks are everywhere… But there are other ones, the ones who really understand it -"

"Do you think I'd understand?"

"I have no idea, but it'd be worth wasting the money to figure it out, don't you think?"

* * *

"How old are you, Jeff?"

"Twenty eight"

"Come on"

"Do you want me to show you my ID?"

"Yes"

The guy looked at him with squint eyes

"Fine, I'm thirty two"

"Do you live near here?"

"I have a huge house fifteen minutes from here"

"Oh… you - you still live with your parents"

"Where did you read that?"

"It's pretty clear you're single; by your work, you can't make too much money and even if the house was a gift, you'd have sold it, because you won't live there by yourself"

"What are you? A private investigator?"

"Journalist"

"It's true… I do live with my parents but it's a strategy" Kurt looked at him and the guy continued, "I have everything I need and my bedroom is all the second floor so I have absolute privacy. Why do I want more?" Kurt had a million answers but he stayed in silence "And because I don't spend money in living, I could buy my beautiful baby" He pointed outside

"Beautiful car, it has to be really expensive"

"You can't imagine… Can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"From a scale of 1 to 10, what number would you give me?"

"Mmm… 6 or 7?" _"Blaine was right, I can't lie," _thought Kurt_. "Stop thinking about Blaine on a date with other man. Why are you even thinking about him? Oh come on, shut up"_

"6 or 7? Are you trying to get some revenge because I live with my parents?"

"Of course not, but let's be honest… If Noah Puckerman is a 10-"

"Noah Puckerman? The one from _The Warblers_?"

"Yep"

"Don't be innocent, men like that don't exist"

"Well he does. I work with him every day, and in person he is fifteen times better than he is on television"

"_You work_ with him?"

"Yes and I don't understand why no one believes that I may like some 10 guy"

"Wow wow, stop, do you think I'm an idiot? Noah Puckerman is beyond your reach, first of all. because he's _straight_"

"Says the man who won't reach a 5 from 1 to 10" whispered Kurt

But the man heard him.

"Don't be silly, of course I'm more than five, and Noah Puckerman would never like someone like you, you're a man"

"Ok" Kurt looked for Quinn and made her a sign to come closer "Q, my dear, who was the last man I rejected?"

"Blaine Anderson but I already told you, you're damn crazy"

"Blaine Anderson!?" Quinn's and his date shouted surprised

But Kurt only got mad

"Blaine never asked me to go out"

"But he said he liked your ass"

"Quinn!" Kurt freaked out and told her in a very low voice "That was supposed to stay between you and me"

"You're dumb anyway"

"But I was talking about the one I rejected three times"

"Oh… Noah Puckerman"

"Noah Puckerman!?" This time it was only Quinn's date

"I don't believe it" Jeff kept arguing

"Let me make this clear for you, Jeff, because it's really important… You are 32. Your muscles fall as much as your hair, your car costs more than a thousand dollars and it's your only possession, you still live with your parents and you want to catch a man before everything falls but you still give yourself the luxury of rejecting the normal ones, like me"

"What a slut, asshole, dick, _jerk_ you are"

"That or maybe I'm your last chance to change and start living your life how you're supposed to"

"Men are everywhere, you idiot. You can go to hell! I don't give a fuck. Let's go Mark!"

"I-I'm staying"

"You're nothing" he added, full of rage "And you're an idiot" he started talking to Quinn "He's my cousin's husband. He's married, do you understand?"

Quinn and Kurt stayed alone in a tense silence until Quinn broke it

"You did it one more time Kurt, I don't know how you do it but you always do it"

"I only asked a couple of questions an-"

"But this is the last time you screw up everything. I've learned"

"Are you going to stop taking me on dates?" Asked an innocent Kurt

But his friends gaze made him start shaking, there was a new spark he had never seen before

"No" Answered Quinn with a calm that seemed storm "You won't get free so easily. This time I'm going to get my revenge"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my lovelies! **

**I don't have nothing to say... Just enjoy and thank you for the reviews, I love you. Thank you Care, I love you too. **

**Glee is mine in my dreams and it's just Klee. **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Do you think she's really doing it?"

"Getting her revenge? Sure… I hope she doesn't mess with my clothes, though. Quinn looks all good and innocent but somet-"

"Good and innocent? She looks like a slut"

Kurt looked at Elliot without hiding his anger

"How was your night?"

"Like always… covering those charity events is a nightmare"

"It was full of cute models, for sure."

"I'm not like you, Kurt. I don't need to look for what I have so close"

And with that being said, he started rubbing Kurt's back, when Kurt didn't make him stop, he started with the hair too, moving to his jaw, cheeks and lips. Elliot started moving closer staying only centimeters apart - Kurt took distance

"I'm not ready yet"

"I wonder if you make it so hard on Anderson" Said Elliot, disappointed

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you"

"Whatever, you don't listen to what I say most of the time, anyway"

"I don't know if keep meeting you is a good idea anymore."

"Aren't all the hours you spend with Anderson enough? You need _more_?"

"What's going on with you, Elliot!?"

"What's going on between you and him? For how long have we been here? Two hours? You spent more than an hour talking about _your annoying boss_"

"Because he's an amazing journalist"

"Finn Hudson is too and you don't talk about him"

It was true. Finn was a unique journalist and even Blaine admired him. Kurt's cheeks turned red. What was going on with him? Was he feeling something for his boss? It was only a matter of seconds until that thought actually got to Kurt, he jumped and kissed Elliot. He could see his friend's eyes open in surprise and Kurt stopped the kiss while Elliot looked at him speechless

"Did you feel something?" Asked Kurt

"You?"

"I'm not ready yet" _Was he ever going to be?_ "It was a bad idea. It's already seven, could you take me home?"

"Sure"

Kurt looked at him and said something he needed to say since the first moment

"I think New York doesn't fit you. It's clear you aren't happy here and you don't like your job"

"You want me to go back to Ohio so you're free to be with Anderson?"

"You're obsessed with him"

"_You_ are… And you can't even hide it"

"Elliot, I know we've had some fights but can I be honest with you?"

"I'm listening"

"I do realize I'm a little obsessed with him. We're together all day, basically every day, and he has some things that remind me of Dave"

"Anderson looks nothing like your husband"

"I know, but I can't avoid feeling confused when he's near me and I'm worried because I know he's a compulsive liar with a huge power of seduction. Since I'm working there, I've seen him take to bed and the next day forget, at least thirty different men"

"But despite that, you're attracted to him. You wouldn't regret kissing him like you did with me"

"I wouldn't kiss him. Do you think I'm an idiot? I'd never _choose a liar_"

"You can't choose love"

"Come on Elli, I was married for five years, do you remember it? I chose him I decided I wanted to spend all my life with him. Maybe you can't choose who to love but instead how you're going to love him and if you want to build something serious it's a work for two people. Because at the first fight, if there isn't enough love, everything goes to hell. That's why, for marriage, you need more than just attraction. It doesn't matter how strong it is"

"You like him _that_ much?"

"I don't like him! I told you already, he's annoying… but when he's close…"

"Renounce and come back with me to Ohio, this crazy city is making us crazy"

"No, Elliot, I can't. I feel like I'm finally growing up and I have my own life"

"So quit your job! You know I have enough money for both of us"

"It'd be the dumbest thing, quitting to the job I have with Blaine just because I'm scared… I know I can handle it and Blaine has always been a gentleman with me, he never-"

"Never?"

Kurt bowed his head and blushed

_Never?_

* * *

"Blaine, people are tired of rich girls' issues and Brittany isn't a good interviewer, her show is the one with less rating"

"If that was true, Paris Hilton could be in jail and no one would even notice it. The money and power attract people, so whatever you say, Puck, it still calls people's attention" argued Santana

"I think I'm on Puck's side, this time. Besides, Brittany doesn't knows what she's doing, she had Michelle Obama for five minutes and she wasted them asking her for her dress, I'm tired of her. But I don't know who can replace her, it has to be someone gorgeous and talk at least two languages"

Blaine looked at Kurt, who was drinking some coffee and wasn't any paying attention to the conversation but Santana talked quickly

"Don't even think about it"

"It'd be awesome" Puck exclaimed

"How many languages do you talk?" Asked Finn

"Me?"

And that's when he realized all the faces on him. It was obvious he couldn't miss anything

"Besides English, none." He lied.

"Spanish, French and Italian" Blaine answered for him.

Kurt looked at him in surprise

"That's what you wrote in your curriculum"

"It doesn't mean anything, everybody lies in those" commented, nervously

"Sam never lies" Said Blaine, focused on Kurt "Am I wrong?" he asked in mischief.

"Do you want me to translate something?"

"We thought you'd be good for-" Started Puck but Blaine interrupted him

"Nothing. We didn't think of anything. We just wanted to know"

Kurt looked at his boss with a mix of satisfaction and gratitude, so he gave every present person a cup of coffee.

"I think we're done for today, right?" Asked Finn, who was late for his tennis match.

"Can I take some time of you?"

Four pair of eyes focused on Kurt. Usually the young man was a second character in those reunions, but this time he was the principal

"Talk, Sam"

"Mr. Anderson told me last Thursday that you said some things about me when I was missing" Three pair of eyes looked confused, Blaine smiled "I want to make it very clear, I don't want to have sex with any of you and I never will."

"But Kurt-" Puck intervened, of course

"And I'm not saying that because my dick doesn't works" Blaine, Finn and Santana shared an understanding look while Puck bowed his head and Kurt smiled "And, by the way, it bothers me that you always ask me the same - everything's all right with you and some woman in my place would be glad to , even with your intentions, and that's because you're not gay, Puck, stop with your 'doubts' because, believe me, you're _not_ gay. And I don't have sex before marriage and I won't change my mind so unless one of you wants to propose…" Kurt looked at them, pretending to be serious "No? Just like I thought"

Blaine smiled, fascinated, while the others shared looks and Kurt walked back to the kitchen, making the three guys look at his firm ass

"I bet his dick isn't working" Puck intervened, one more time.

* * *

It is quarter past midnight.

And New York was a dangerous city. Kurt could listen to his own steps. He hated staying in so late at Blaine's apartment. First, because he always arrived too early so he was starting to feel exhausted at six o'clock or maybe before and because the others used to go before nine, he had a lot of hours by himself with his boss.

That night, Blaine insisted in making some dinner while Kurt read aloud their last report, so they could fix it together. For some reason, his boss was absolutely skilled with the housework and an amazing chef. Of course, there were some little fights about the recipe but Kurt let him try to teach him and later fixed something without letting Blaine know. When they had dinner together, they usually ate in the kitchen between papers, pencils, cellphones and computers, but today Blaine told him to eat in the dining room. He even lit some candles. Kurt, who was ordered to keep reading, watched his boss, confused. Finally, Blaine took the papers from Kurt's hand, _holding it and interlacing their fingers_ while he took him to the table

"You're about to eat the best Pork Loin you'll ever eat. You have to focus on the meat's texture and the sauce's smell. You can't eat this quickly, you have to taste it"

That night, since the day he started working there, was the first time Kurt was seated for more than an hour in front of his boss, with only some candles between them, tasting the food and let his boss undress him with those beautiful hazel eyes.

At first it was awful, but later it was, somehow, even worse. The chat started immediately, spontaneous, warm, fascinating…

Yes, everything was wrong that night, because in the end, his boss insisted on helping him clean the dirty plates, and Kurt had to suffer the friction with that amazing body for ten whole minutes. He even offered to take him home, but Kurt rejected the offer, he didn't want to be one more on that list.

But now Kurt regretted it because he was scared to death and he felt someone breathing near him, he had felt it for a couple of weeks now. He felt that someone had been following him.

No. There were too many weird things in his life to get paranoid about someone following him. It was Elliot. It wouldn't surprise him. But he couldn't discard his roommate. She swore she'd get her revenge and even though they were best friends, Quinn could be bad if she wanted to.

A strong noise made Kurt stop thinking. What was that? Kurt turned around and started running but it was too late. A knife's edge was on his throat and he couldn't keep thinking.

* * *

**Until next chapter! *hides* **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, hello!**

**I can't believe this story arrived to the 50 reviews! Thank you so much! I'm so glad and happy! Thank you Care for helping me and relax, I won't post your beta's note.**

**This chapter is shorter than usual, my fault, but it was necessary. I hope you like it!**

**Darren, hedgiw, tomorrow, ohmygod.**

**Glee is not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

As soon as Blaine woke up, he smelled the breakfast that was waiting for him. He went to the kitchen and saw a cup of coffee on the table, some muffins and a beautiful chocolate cake. Blaine hurried and sat. When he was going to take his cup of coffee, a knife brushed his face and nailed on the table, centimeters away from his face.

"Umm Sam? If you want a raise, there are better ways of asking"

"Do you know that is?"

"I'm not an expert… but it looks like a knife"

"It's a stalking knife. You use it for big hunts. Have you even been hunting?"

"I killed a lion and I'm not proud of it"

Kurt wasn't expecting resentment from him.

"Well you can use this one to hunt boars. Did you ever see one being killed?"

"A boar? No, ever"

"You have to camp in the mountain with no more than some dogs and a knife like this one. Of course you can't use _any_ dogs, you have to use greyhounds because they can catch the victim. And you have to take at least six with you. The hunter has to be alert at the boar's screeches and run where the animal is, bury the knife between the animal's legs in the heart. It isn't easy. Of course the man risks his life but for me, despite the risk, the hunter's attitude is coward and evil. Something only a human can do"

"Well… I see you are against boar's hunting. Do you want us to write an article about that?"

"We could say I'm against any kind of hunting especially if _I'm_ the victim"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you know Thomas Font?"

"No"

"So if you don't know him why the fuck did you sleep with him?"

"What?"

"Yesterday your _Tommy, _the one with innocent face, who cried and wanted to know why you were afraid of love, cut my neck with this knife"

"He cut your neck!?"

Blaine jumped, trying to hold Kurt and look at the wound but Kurt took his distance

"He didn't hurt me that much. I may look thin but I'm not exactly fragile. People who enjoy trekking and mountain climbing are strong, so beating a city boy like him wasn't difficult"

"Are you sure he didn't hurt you?"

"Some scratches that stained my t-shirt with blood- and I'm sending you the laundry bill, by the way"

"I can't believe he looked for you just so he could hurt you..."

"I can't believe it either" Kurt replied, ironic.

"But I can't understand why he hurt you"

"It looks like he had been following _you_ and he thought I lived with you, and I can't blame him because I spend more time here than home"

The gallant fixed his hazel gaze on Kurt

"You can move in with me and avoid some problems"

Kurt looked at Blaine in surprise. He looked serious. But you're never sure when it's about Blaine so he acted like he didn't listen. Besides, what could he answer to a proposition like that?

"Whatever, I spent two hours consoling the poor guy and trying to convince him of the obvious"

"What's the _obvious_?"

"That you're an idiot liar like all men and it isn't worth it to spend his life in jail because of you"

"He really didn't hurt you?"

"Just a little"

In a quick movement, Blaine moved Kurt's t-shirt so he could look at the damage and carefully rubbed his skin. That touch made Kurt shiver. They looked at each other for a moment but, quickly, Kurt moved away.

It was too much.

"It's was nothing but I hope it doesn't happen again. You should start demanding mental health certificates or only take men to your bed when I'm not around"

"Or maybe I have to forget about lovers and find a real man"

They looked each other again and Kurt turned around.

"Wait, aren't we having breakfast together?"

"I have a lot of things to do and I realized that having breakfast with you takes too long"

"But no one's coming today. The TV show was yesterday and the magazine is out" Said Blaine, who was standing behind him, trying to convince him to stay.

"Exactly… On Fridays I have to clean"

"Sit down," exclaimed Blaine, somewhat angry, unable to accept the rejection but he softened his tone immediately "Please"

"I'd like to finish everything as soon as possible so I can go home early"

"Or you could never go back there"

"How?"

"I've been thinking a lot about our conversation from the other day"

"About the reports for the redaction?"

_"About taking off your clothes"_


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so sorry for the delay! There're no excuses, I'm just really sorry.**

**Welcome to a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you for every review, keep doing it, you warm my heart. Thank you care for being the sweetest person ever. **

**Glee isn't mine**

**Ps. we could start a countdown to the kiss #justwarningyou**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Kurt was about to take that out knife again and make good use of it but he only stared at his boss.

"I was thinking… and you aren't as dumb as I thought, actually I think your idea to wait until marriage is the smartest idea" Kurt thought nothing could be dumber after hearing that, but, once again, his boss surprised him. "Because, after all, everybody has an expiration date"

"Expiration date?" Asked Kurt, sizing his distance between the knife and his hand.

"Yes, let's be honest. When you stop being young and beautiful, all the magic is gone. Look at us, for example"

"Us? You and me?"

"Yes… ten years from today, you'll be really close to your forties and I'll be forty one, we'll start feeling old and useless"

At this moment, Kurt didn't know if should remain serious or burst out laughing._ Where_ did Blaine Anderson come from?

"Are you going to stay silent, Sam?"

"What do you want me to say? It looks like you made your point very clear"

"Come on, talk"

Kurt looked at him, smiling but speechless - in the bottom of his heart, he felt sad for Blaine but his boss saw the pity.

"I'm paying you to speak, so you better start talking"

He looked mad so his employee did as he said.

"Anderson, everybody has an expiration date but it's your choice if you want to show it to the world or not"

Blaine stayed in silence, thinking, and after a long and tense silence, stared talking.

"I'm going to propose you something"

"If you're proposing me to stay in the service room from Monday to Friday I-"

"No" That silence one more time accompanied his penetrating gaze. "Do you know what your problem is?"

"I don't let people lie to me?"

"For you, there's nothing more than black and white. You're honest or a liar. Good or evil. And life's more complicated than that. There's a full range of nuances"

"And by taking advantage of those nuances, you get money"

"Why not?"

"I rather let sun's light in the shadow"

"Do you ever stay without answers, Sam?"

Kurt flushed. Next to that man, it was harder to find the right answers. Because there weren't any middle points with him. He hated Blaine or…

"Listen, silly, I'm going to propose you something. I've been thinking and we work really well together. I like being with you and you're gorgeous"

Kurt listened to his words, gaze fixed on the floor while Blaine walked in the kitchen.

"Sadly for you, I'm against marriage. I think it's impossible to support someone for so long and if you think the opposite, it is because your husband died in your happy time as a couple. The only ones who benefit from this are the liars who get tons of money. More than marriage, I hate the possibility of a problematic divorce. But I can understand you need a kind of guarantee"

This was stepping a line so Kurt interrupted him "I don't understand why you're telling me this."

"Come on Sam, I'd be lying if I say I haven't been thinking about how I can undress you"

Kurt's package claimed but Kurt didn't care.

"But your conditions are unreachable for me. So I thought about a medium point. A contract, because you and me are very interested in papers and like marriage, it determinates a quantity of money, in case one of us gets tired of the other one"

"… a quantity of money"

"We could say five hundred dollars. No liar could gain more"

"Five hundred? Demi Moore got a million"

"That was only for a weekend. Here you could take more by living with me and having sex with me; everything is better than having it with that old man"

"But Robert Redford looked nice while you're annoying and a pain in the ass"

_Really Kurt? Those words?_

"Are you making fun of me?"

"And what do you expect me to do when you're telling me all this bullshit? Do you want me to thank you and get naked right now?"

"Five hundred dollars is a lot of money, you should feel blessed"

"I'd say I cost more but I'd be lying, Anderson. I don't want to lie, I'm an awful lover"

"If that were to be true, you wouldn't say it"

"Think about it, my experience is limited. It's true, if I accept, you can save a home assistant salary, but you'll have to spend money in a lover. So if you think about it, it's better to leave things just like they've always been."

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Because you aren't talking to me seriously. The only thing you want is to fool around and I'm not for that"

Without waiting for an answer, Kurt stood up and started doing the housework.

It wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

"Of course it wasn't serious. The guy is a professional liar and loves to twist the truth"

"What do you think would have happened if you said yes?"

"He'd be laughing of me because he did it to humiliate me, just like what he does with his little puddles! It's his way of showing me that I don't matter to him."

"But then _why _would tell you he likes you?"

"He didn't say "I like you"… He said he wanted to have sex with me, which is different"

"How is it different?" Said Brody, coming from nowhere

"What is he doing here?"

"I didn't think you'd be home so early"

Brody sat between them and started talking

"If the guy wants to have sex with you it's because he likes you"

"No, because he has sex with everyone and I'm done with this, I'm going to sleep"

Quinn and Brody stayed alone and looked at each other

"Are you thinking the same that I am?"

"Find Anderson's number"

"Here it is"

* * *

That rhythmical knock was taking possession of his brain. Again and again.

_I'd be lying if I say I haven't been thinking about how I can undress you_

Again and Again.

Kurt sat on his bed full of sweat. Behind the wall, the knock was becoming faster, with some pleasure howling.

It sounds like Brody decided to stay until the morning. Bad night to be a witness of so much passion.

Whether he wanted it or not, his boss' words made him feel more than angry. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He couldn't take that feeling off his skin as soon as he heard those words.

_I'd be lying if I say I haven't been thinking about how I can undress you_

Why did that annoying man make him feels those things?

He was gorgeous but he felt attracted not only because of his face and damn hot body; Anderson was too … _everything_. Too cute, liar, intelligent, seductive, strong, annoying, stubborn.

And his stubbornness was what Kurt was most afraid of.

From Quinn's room came more shouts with some whimpers and then silence came.

Yes, of course he missed sex _and a lot_. Dave's mouth looking for his weaknesses, the connection they had in that moment, his hazel eyes…

Kurt shook his head.

His husband's eyes were brown, very dark. And you could look at them for a complete day because they were the eyes of an honest man.

His boss' eyes were hazel and so shiny that you could easily go blind.

Why was he confusing so much with _Blaine_? From all the men in the world… yes, his boss was a liar.

A man able to sit with the president, listen with patience, pretending to believe everything.

Blaine could wait, but Kurt was going mad.

* * *

"Kurt! What a pleasant surprise. I didn't wait for you a Sunday"

"I couldn't sleep yesterday, I thought all night about your proposal"

"And?"

"Yes"

"What!?"

"I'll take it"

"Are you sure? This could change all our future"

"Don't get delusional or get your hopes up. I don't have any, actually"

"I do. And a lot"

"That's what I'm scared of. I'm afraid of disappointing you and I don't want to hurt you"

"I-I love you Kurt. But I can wait"

"Yes, sadly you can repress your feelings for a long time," reproached Kurt "I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you" He tried to touch him but Kurt moved, "I'm sorry Elli, I'm not used to it"

"I am, Kurt… But come in, we can have something to eat" Kurt looked around at his friend's apartment. It was simple but a little vintage. It was an apartment of a poor journalist that could impress a big businessman.

"Do you like it?" Asked Elliot

"This furniture isn't yours."

"No, this is new!"

Kurt could see the hope in his friend's eyes

"Are you sure it won't hurt you if we are too much time together?" Asked, worriedly, Kurt

'_It hurts me more if I start thinking you're with Anderson'_ thought Elliot but he didn't say it.

"I promised you I was going to move on with my life and that's what I'll do. Our little plan won't change that. Besides, we had it planned for a long time now."

"Yes but part of the plan was Dave being our boss and you see-"

"It's our dream. We deserve to make it come true. Have you talked with Anderson about this?"

"I didn't have time"

"What if he says no?"

"I'll quit. I don't think I have much more time there, either way"


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm posting today because of the delay on the last chapter. I hope you enjoy! **

**Thank you for the reviews, I won't get tired of saying it, you're amazing! You really make me happy. Thank you Care, I love you every day more xoxo.**

**Glee isn't mine, if it would, Klaine would have never broke up, and they would have had their own marriage, and every duet and solo and yeah, it'd probably had been Klee.**

**Oh, remember we're in the countdown for the kiss. I won't tell you in which number but start counting, less than ten more than five, the only hint I'll give you, now I'll shut up so you can start reading. I wonder if someone reads this or I'm talking alone, meh. bye! **

**This is the last thing I swear. My a/n aren't corrected by my beta so sorry for the bad grammar, now it's real, bye.**

* * *

**Chapter 15 **

Elliot looked at him

"Why? Did he do something to bother you?" Asked worriedly

"No… I already told you, he isn't the problem"

"You like him that much?"

"How many times do I have to repeat this!? He confuses me and I don't want him to find me in a bad day"

Kurt started walking in the room, paying attention to every little detail

"When did you realize it, Elliot?"

"What?"

"Y-your feelings for me"

"When did _you _realize you were in love of your husband?"

"That's different"

"Why?"

"Because with him, it wasn't about knowing, it was about finding and learning. We were kids but our feelings couldn't be named"

"What if I had been the one to kiss you at prom?"

"I don't know… Maybe we'd be married and happy. But I always felt something different for Dave, it was like…"

Kurt stopped talking and felt a shiver, like the first time he felt his boss' hazel gaze.

What was happening to him?

"I never really understood why you preferred _him_"

The guy didn't answer immediately, "Dave was perfect"

"That's a lie! You always complained about his character. He was messy, arrogant and very selfish"

Kurt looked, surprised, at Elliot

"Why are you talking about him with so much hate? He was your friend!"

Elliot bowed his head without trying to hide his embarrassment, "I've always disliked him. And I was Dave's friend just to be with you"

"Who are you, Elliot? _I don't know you_"

"Do you know who I am? The one who's always there for you. The one you come to when you're crying because no one understands you. The one who listened you when your husband was asleep"

"It looks like it was a torture for you"

"No, it wasn't, because I love you"

"Why?"

"_Why_ what?"

"Why do you love me? You know me: I'm bossy, impatient, my last dates left insulting me"

Elliot smiled, "when your love is real, you forgive everything"

"That works for you because you played the victim for a long time but I was really happy next to Dave, maybe because I was able to complain. I don't know but I realized that if a love makes you suffer, it doesn't work"

"You love how you can"

Kurt shivered one more time and in his head, that voice came back, rhythmically saying _I'd be lying if I say I haven't been thinking about how I can undress you._

* * *

So Kurt happened to be dangerous. For the first time ever, she felt like she wanted to kill him but loved him - Santana Lopez was on his boss' side and felt worried about him.

The poor guy looked pathetic.

What'd have happened? Because Santana didn't believe the speech of _'no marriage, no sex'_ but there hadn't been sex between Kurt and Blaine, that was obvious.

Santana looked at Blaine, who was looking at Kurt, who looked at the window with a sad expression.

Who was Kurt trying to convince with this little show of his? The answer was simple, Anderson.

And Blaine believed him.

* * *

Kurt arrived at the apartment and he didn't find Blaine. The house was desert. That meant no breakfast together and _why_ did that hurt Kurt? He cleaned the entire house and spent some time in the balcony.

Blaine arrived around three o'clock and Kurt hurried to talk to him but as soon as he saw him, something inside of him happened. Blaine didn't look like Blaine, there wasn't his gallant smile and his gaze wasn't undressing him, in fact, he wasn't even paying attention to the papers because he had the same page in front of him for at least twenty minutes.

"Um… I made some coffee" Kurt tried to break the silence

"Leave it on the table and sit down"

Kurt started shaking. How was the speech he prepared? He couldn't remember it now

"Do you have something to tell me, Sam?" Kurt blushed and Blaine moved, impatient, on his chair looking at the clock "Hurry up, I'm expecting visitors"

'_Visitors? Someone who you can undress faster than you can undress me?' _Thought Kurt

"Are you going to talk or do you want me to?" Asked Blaine in a rude way

" Th-this weekend I... Umm…I received an interesting proposal and I accepted it"

"Another one?"

"A real one" Kurt replied, angry.

Will Blaine insist with the silly proposal of Friday?

"And what proposal did you get?"

"Start studying diplomacy. I'm going to sign tomorrow and I'll have to rend tests on October"

"Diplomacy!" Exploded Blaine "You keep insisting on that… whose brilliant idea was this?! Let me guess, _Clark Kent_, who will study with you, will buy all your books and he is going to be your driver too"

"I'm not asking for your permission, Anderson"

"Good, because I wouldn't give it to you. Everyone can see you have the journalism in your blood. And if superman didn't want to separate us so badly…"

Blaine stopped talking and looked at Kurt in that way that made him start shaking.

"Like I told you, exams are in October but they aren't easy so…"

"So…?"

"I'll have to do a lot of effort"

"And why are you telling me that if you don't give shit about what I think?"

"You know that this, sooner or later, will affect our labor relationship"

"Affect? No! This'll send our relationship to hell!"

"_Labor_ relationship"

"Whatever kind of relationship we have"

Kurt tried to answer but he had a lump in his throat. Blaine stood up, only centimeters apart of Kurt, holding him delicately "What can I do to please you, Kurt?"

Kurt felt a shiver down his spine and looked for his boss' gaze, holding it

"I… At least until October, I need you to respect my schedule and I don't want to harm you s-"

"You don't want to?"

"It's the last thing I would want so I'd understand if you try to find someone to replace me"

"Do you think I can replace you? You don't understand anything"

Blaine let go of Kurt's hold and moved, trying to hide his teary eyes, and Kurt answered, "Yes, I think you can replace me and now I'll go, because I don't like to suffer"

Blaine didn't like it either, that's why he didn't let anyone touch his heart but this time he was weak and he had let Kurt touch it and deep inside.

* * *

Kurt arrived the next day at Blaine's apartment, no one again. He looked on the monitors but the house was empty.

He looked on the table - a white paper that said "Sam", his hands were shaking while he opened it.

The note was simple

"_Doctor Thompson will be waiting for you at two o'clock, in the legal office of the magazine. Don't miss it"_

Legal? That couldn't be anything good. It looked like his boss had listened to him and decided to finish their relationship as fast as possible. It hurt so much, thinking about staying apart of Blaine, not sharing their breakfasts or staring into his hazel eyes.

In the balcony, he felt the tears coming, unstoppable, and he cried, he didn't care if Blaine came, he cried, letting out all his feelings. He was going to miss it so much… and he wasn't talking about the work. He was going to miss Blaine. He was already used to him. And thinking about leaving that apartment felt like leaving Dave's grave again. Maybe it was better. This was going too far and Kurt didn't want to suffer for love again. And he couldn't be with someone who humiliated him; he deserved someone who loved him. It was impossible to trust Anderson; and how do you love without giving everything?

No. It wasn't smart to trust money to a thief or loving a liar.

And Kurt considered himself a smart man.

* * *

**A little angst, yay. Until next chapter. xoxo remember to ask me anything you want on tw or in the reviews, I answer everything I can or that won't appear in the next chapters. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, hello!**

**Am I posting three days in a row? yeah, say thanks to Care, my beautiful beta, who convinced me to post today.**

**So enjoy! Thank you for the reviews, one more time, you're amazing! **

**Glee? Not mine.**

**Remember we're in the countdown, byeee.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

So this was the famous _Kurt Hummel_.

Nice ass. And body. Those blue eyes. And his mouth! Now he understood why Anderson was so desperate.

"Doctor Thompson?"

"Come in please, I was waiting for you"

Kurt sat down and waited for Thompson to get ready. The office was huge and you could see at least half of New York from it.

"Before we start, I'd like to apologize, Mr. Hummel. I know Mr. Anderson gave us those papers a week ago bu-"

"A week ago?" Kurt asked, surprised.

Did his boss want to fire him before they even talked? So_ why_ did he say all those things on Friday? Why didn't he tell him about it before?

"Yes, on Tuesday, 8 pm. But you have to understand that just preparing the whole agreement of confidentiality took us almost-"

"Of course I'm going to respect it. I had already signed a confidentiality agreement when Blaine hired me"

"What? You already signed one? Nobody told me that… So you already live with Mr. Anderson?"

"No, I only work for him, from ten to eight o'clock"

"I don't understand… I think we should review every contract. Yesterday, I stayed until midnight doing every paper with Mr. Anderson"

"You were the visitor?"

"Since eight o'clock until midnight… why?"

"No… nothing special"

"The point is that there are no models for this type of contract. I already warned Mr. Anderson... But I would still like to review it point by point with you. Of course, for your peace of mind, I have to inform you that it has already been ordered the purchase of treasury bonds, and I hope that by late next afternoon they have been deposited in-"

"I'm sorry, I think there's been a mistake. What bonds are you talking about? You're paying me whatever is written by law."

"Sir… I'm talking about five hundred dollars in bonds, that's what this pap-"

"Five hundred dollars?!"

"Isn't it what you agreed to?"

Kurt took the paper from the man's hands and started reading

"Is this what I am to him?!" Said finally throwing the papers "Just another… slut? ... And I thought that… Five hundred dollars"

For a moment, Kurt felt used. He felt hurt. He was crying and after the tears, came the fury.

"Is this the third floor?"

"Fourth"

"And Anderson's office is in..."

"Floor thirty-two, the last one… Where are you going?"

"I have to discuss some things with my boss first"

Thompson took this opportunity to see how his boss was going to be humiliated. He hated him so much but he never had the courage to confront him, so Thompson followed Kurt.

* * *

"Sir, you can't go in there, I have to tell-"

Kurt's fury made him deaf. He opened the big door.

Sitting behind a huge desk was Blaine, the man who had hurt him so much. As soon as Blaine heard the door closing, he looked up with those hazel eyes.

He didn't look surprised; it looked like he was waiting for Kurt

"I see you read my proposal" Said, calmly

Then it felt as if the room had been consumed by silence and Blaine looked at Kurt in that way that made him shiver. After colliding with the brightness of Blaine's hazel eyes, a blind rage exploded in Kurt's heart. Without a word, he walked slowly towards Blaine and when their proximity burned, Kurt let out his anger as a slap sound, which crossed the face of his boss mercilessly.

"I don't understand" was Blaine's answer.

"I'm not one of your sluts, Anderson"

"Don't be dumb. If I saw you as my slut, I wouldn't offer so much money. The only thing I wanted…" Said Blaine, trying to retain him, but Kurt moved away.

"I_ know_ what you want, because you told me. You just want to _undress me_. And you know what? You're in your lucky day"

Saying that, Kurt took off his pants, full of rage, and threw them at Blaine

"There, have my pants." Shouted Kurt "You can do whatever you want with it now, but don't you dare talk to me again."

Without hiding his anger, Kurt turned on his heels and opened the door, bumping into Thompson and Blaine's secretary.

"I hope you liked the show" And closed the door behind his back.

Blaine Anderson stayed alone in his office. He sat still for a couple of minutes, and only later took his employee's pants off of his lap, letting a smile appear.

A charming smile, the type of smile that only _he_ was able to do.

* * *

Kurt clicked the elevator button at least ten times, waiting for it

"Kurt!"

Kurt looked at Thompson, who was running in his directions. What did he want now?

"Kurt…"

"Forget it… Like you already listened, I'm not signing anything"

"I'm not coming here for that… I wanted to apologize because I thought you knew everything"

"He told me but how could I take it seriously?"

"I have to congratulate you… You did the right thing"

"Can we not talk about that, please? I just want to go home"

"Can I give you a ride?"

Kurt looked at him.

The guy looked honest and he felt destroyed.

"You'd be doing me a favor"

"Let me tell my secretary and we can go"

Kurt looked at the man. He wasn't amazing but looked interesting, no doubt.

Yes, he was going to find life after Anderson.

* * *

The fact that the guy was on his boxers was making him go _nuts_. Every time the car stopped, he had to look over his window in order to avoid touching Kurt or even himself.

He knew he had to wait if he wanted to win. He could already feel the pleasure of taking a man to Anderson. He could send pictures…

"I feel so bad for what I did"

Kurt looked at him twice. He seemed honest.

"It isn't your fault"

"I know, but I'd like to repair something for this bad moment"

"Do you have a work to give me? I can assure you I'm fired"

"For your bad luck, it's _Blaine _who's responsible for my paycheck"

"Then no, thanks. I'd rather starve for the rest of my life"

"If you need money…"

'_I'd pay anything if that meant having you'_ thought Thompson but he stayed in silence.

"No, thank you. I have saved something from the last couple of months… I have to admit, Blaine pays good salaries"

"Yes, for exchange of your blood. He's a kind of vampire"

"He's very demanding with himself…"

"Are you defending him?" Wondered the doctor, and Kurt blushed

"Do you hate him?" Asked Kurt, trying to change the conversation

"Of course!"

"So why are you working with him?"

"Because, just like you just said, he pays well. And I, like you, enjoy a good life so I need the money he gives me"

"Turn right, please. My house is the third"

"Here?"

"Yes"

Kurt started opening the door. He wanted to take a shower and put some clean clothes on… and lay in bed, crying for at least two days, but the stranger that accompanied Kurt, stopped him

"Kurt, I know this isn't the right time, but I'd like to invite you for dinner… I'm not saying today, but maybe tomorrow…"

"I'm sorry bu-"

"Don't worry… It_ isn't_ a date, it's a way of apologizing. I'd like to tell you some things about Blaine, and, besides, it looks like you need a friend right now"

"Yes… that's true"

"So… Do I see you tomorrow?"

"I'd rather do it this Thursday"

Goaaaaaaal! He had just scored, for sure. Satisfied, Doctor Thompson said goodbye and started up his car, looking by the rear view mirror.

What a good ass. He could imagine Kurt in a four position, asking for more or on his knees, sucking and… _Patience!_ He was going to make it, and soon, because if he knew something in his life, it was how to treat a man.

* * *

The kiss surprised him. It was long and wet. He didn't answer it but he didn't stop it either.

"What was that, Elliot?" Kurt asked, as soon as his friend took some distance

"A kiss?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I'm sorry! It was the excitement! I waited so long for these news"

"What makes you happy? Me being unemployed?"

"You_ never_ seeing Anderson again"

The guy felt that angst on his throat again

"Don't get confused, Elliot. This doesn't mean we're any closer, actually, it makes me stay away from you"

"I don't understand"

"I'll have to forget about diplomacy. Finding another job won't be easy and I don't have the money to pay for the Portuguese classes… Actually, I don't have money for anything"

"And your saves?"

"Which ones? I brought something from Ohio but I wasted it on the first months… living here is expensive, why do you think I accepted working as a home assistant in first place?"

"Don't remind me, but don't you have the money your mother left you?"

"I used that to buy our house with Dave"

"And what about Dave's heritage from his uncle?"

"I gave it to Lita when he died"

"Why did you do that!?"

"You know I love my mother-in-law and she was very depressed and didn't have anywhere to live"

"Don't tell me you still send her money"

"I don't have to tell you anything, actually."

"I never liked that woman"

"Yes… Now I see you didn't like a lot of things in my life"

"Listen Kurt, I understand. We can forget of diplomacy"

"We? Why won't you study it?"

Elliot bowed his head, embarrassed, and his friend felt the rage in his body

"So Blaine was right… You proposed it so you could take me away from him"

"He said that!?"

"And it looks like he wasn't wrong… It looks like he judges people better than I do… What am I going to do with you, Elliot? You promised me you were going to move on"

"I just wanted to help"

"No! You wanted me to stay _as far as possible_ of Blaine"

"You were falling in love with him"

"I wasn't…" Kurt didn't finish his sentence.

"Listen, Kurt-"

"No, _you_ listen to me. You are wasting your time with me… Blaine never was the problem between us – actually, I'm having dinner with someone else tomorrow"

"Another man?"

"A lawyer from The Warblers"

'_Another One'_ Thought, hurt, Elliot.

"Yes, he looks like a good man and he wants to help me"

"I can help you"

"I don't want your money"

"I know you wouldn't take it, but if you move in here you'd save in rent and food"

"Move in? _Here? With you_!?"

"I lived with you for four months, in your house, when I fought with my parents"

"But that was different"

"Why?"

"Because Dave was with us… Because I'd never thought you wanted to kiss me, because we were like twins"

"We never were like twins"

"Listen Elli… I thank you. But it's impossible for two grown up men to live and be together for so long without exploring with their minds and hands"

"Is that what happened with Anderson?"

Kurt looked at him.

Yes…

Probably it was just that.

* * *

**yeah, yeah, you must think mother fucker made them kiss, but patience. Everything'll come soon, bye! **


	17. Chapter 17

**If you're wondering if this is happening, yes I am posting 4 days in a row. **

**You all have to thanks Care who is the one that tells me to post, and I wish you all could know her because she's the sweetest person ever and thanks her you don't have to read my horrible grammar.**

**I have special feelings about this chapter because you'll get to know more at this Blaine and his story, so yeah. Enjoy.**

**Thank you so so much for the reviews, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and Kurt taking off his pants. **

**Glee still isn't mine, sadly it belongs to RIB.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Doctor Thompson looked at his new victim. It was clear that Kurt was well groomed for their _'not-date'_. He had on some tight pants, a simple shirt and a silver scarf.

"Hey" James, yeah… _James _Thompson stood up, helping Kurt sit on his chair "Have you been waiting for a long time?"

"Oh, I was the one who arrived earlier" Said the lawyer "I like arriving earlier because I can't stand making someone wait" James moved his chair closer to Kurt's "I love your perfume"

Kurt rolled his eyes. _First lie on a date._

"It's… cheap soap"

"Well… It smells awesome on you"

Ugh. That was so cheesy that it actually made Kurt feel sick. Was this dinner going to be boring?

"I never thought we were coming to a place so elegant. I would've worn something more formal and appropriate"

"Please… You look amazing"

"You like my clothes?"

"Of course, this outfit looks perfect on you"

"Oh, _good_, because I stayed half an hour choosing an outfit"

James smiled

"I like you, Kurt"

The waitress came with the wine menu and the doctor chose the more expensive one.

"It won't be a good one" Kurt whispered

"Excuse me?"

Kurt looked at him "I suggest this malbec. You won't regret it"

"Ok" James changed their order and the waitress smiled at Kurt

"I'm sorry… I didn't want to offend your choices but I know a lot of wines and-"

"Don't worry" Said James quickly "I'm not the kind of guy who feels threatened by intelligent people"

Kurt was starting to like this man.

"So… Do you like the place?"

"It makes me feel a little weird"

"I'm sure Anderson took you to better ones"

"Blaine never took me to a restaurant" Kurt burst out laughing

"What? So you never had a relationship?"

"Of course not… I don't know why he did what we already know… In fact, I was actually hoping you could tell me something about it"

"Blaine is a very quiet man"

The waitress came with the wine that was excellent. Later, she came with the menu and Kurt freaked out with the prices.

"Excuse me… Can you believe I don't know your name?"

"James"

"Right, James…You can feed a family for a whole week with the money you spend on food here, and to be quite honest, I don't feel comfortable with you wasting so much"

"The prices are _my_ problem because I asked you to have dinner with me"

"And it's mine too, because I won't feel comfortable. I don't understand why every men-"

"I'm not like every men"

Kurt smiled and started relaxing "You have to forgive me… Since I came from Ohio, I just had bad experiences"

"Yes… It isn't easy to find someone in New York. Maybe that's why I'm still single"

"Yeah… Nobody understands chastity nowadays"

"Are you a virgin?"

"No, I'm widower. But chastity isn't just for virgins!"

"Widower so young? How old are you?"

"Twenty seven, but I was married for five years."

"Five years!?"

"It's a long and painful story. My husband was a journalist too. When he was twenty five, he got in some black business and an Azimio Adams commanded to get him killed."

"Azimio Adams?"

"Do you know him?"

"When I started working with Blaine, he was investigating him"

"Adams? Are you sure? Blaine never told me"

"And he never will. I don't know what happened but when Blaine caught him and it looked like the end of Adams, Anderson told me to cancel everything and delete every file we had"

"Do you think Blaine was scared?"

"Anderson? No, that jerk doesn't know what fear is"

"So?"

"Everything Blaine cares about is business. I'm sure between so much researching, Blaine became richer and Adams poor or simply irrelevant"

Kurt thought for a moment "Maybe that's why he got so mad-" he said in a low voice

"Excuse me?"

"One day, I looked through Blaine's file about Adams without his authorization. Of course, he realized it, and he was absolutely furious"

"You know Anderson's secret archive password?"

"He gave it to me, so he could make my job easier"

"I never knew anyone who Blaine trusted so much. That password is worth fortunes" Thompson's eyes were shining "Do you remember it!?"

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you"

"I see you're loyal" James looked at him but Kurt talked first

"Can I ask you something?" Asked Kurt and James nodded "Didn't you freak out about my opinion over sex?"

"Of course not… I've only had sex with my two ex boyfriends"

'_And I broke a thousand asses too' _thought, laughing in his mind.

Kurt looked at him, surprised. Could it be true? Was this man _honest?_

While Kurt was looking at the menu, James undressed him with his gaze. Yes, he was going to fuck Kurt.

"Can you give me the X-Ray when we leave?" Whispered Kurt, as soon as James started looking at his own menu

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing"

"Yes, it's true, I was looking at you, but it's because you're gorgeous and intelligent. And I was trying to understand what Blaine wanted to do with you, I mean yeah… sex. But he should have known you were going to reject him"

"That's what I want to know too"

"Are you sure you aren't from a rich family?"

"My father owns an auto shop in Lima, Ohio and my mother is dead so no, I don't have a rich family"

So if Blaine wanted him, it was for personal use. He was able to pay for something Blaine wanted to taste. Unless…

"Do you think Blaine fell in love with you?"

Kurt blushed and James realized everything. What could he do if the man loved his boss and his boss loved him back? A man in love was able to do a lot of things.

"I think I'm the sticker that's missing in his collection," Said Kurt upset "What I don't understand is why he thought he would make it with money"

"Do you know his story?"

Kurt was interested immediately

"No"

"Blaine is an orphan. Do you remember the firm of lawyers that broke in 1994?" Kurt denied, "Well, it belonged to Blaine's parents. When they closed it, a lot of people got unemployed and started protesting against the Andersons. They started searching for their private information, addresses, numbers,_ everything_ and, one day, they found them and had no compassion, they were burned in their yard"

"That's horrible"

"The worst part is that Blaine was there. He saw how his parents were burned alive. Can you imagine seeing your parents die like this?"

Kurt wasn't looking at James._ For a moment he felt the sun of an amazing day, touching his skin. He saw himself walking on the street and in front of him, his husband. What did he want to say? Ah, right. Dave knew, because he smiled as soon as he saw him and started running towards Kurt until… He could still feel that feeling when the car passed next to him in high speed, the thunder that never ended and later, Dave falling, full of blood. He could hear his own shout. He still had that desperation inside of him. Because there were some things you were never able to forget._

"Kurt?"

"Yes, I'm listening"

"Well… Later, nobody knew what to do with the orphan so they sent him with his uncle in Miami. The guy was a single man with a wild life but an important journalist. He worked for CNN. Of course, while Blaine grew up, his uncle saw talent and made him study journalism in Washington. Two years later. Blaine was working in the White House. Do you know the work of a journalist there?"

"Not exactly"

"The only thing they have to do is receive the president's mail, browse in secret and make friends who tell you the latest news. Like you see, that's a perfect job for our boss. But he had to do something different and he wanted money… Two months later, he put his gaze on one of the biggest millionaires of the country who was going to postulate for president"

"And if I'm not mistaken, this man quit his postulation"

"Why do you think he did that? Blaine had an affair with him and he took some of his secrets… first of all, he was in the closet, and second, illegal guns trade"

"Are you saying Blaine blackmailed him?"

"No, _much_ worse"

"What can be worse?"

"He knew that with twenty years, no one was going to believe him so he made some research, argued his case and showed it to one of the biggest journalist of the moment"

"He sold the news"

"Some people say for four million dollars, but I say six. Blaine always wants more"

"That's how he started his fortune?"

"And he was a baby! Of course, after that, everybody wanted him on his team and thanks to that, he won a Pulitzer"

"Wow"

"Whatever… He kept doing the change of sex for secrets for some time. But he started getting bored"

"And that's why he came to NY?"

"That's one reason, and also because here, he can be powerful and Blaine lives for power"

Kurt squinted his eyes. No, power wasn't what seduced his ex-boss, it was the need of having everything under control and now that he knew part of his past, Kurt started to understand him

"Maybe that's why he proposed me the money" James looked at him with curiosity and Kurt explained "Probably because of his past, Blaine is a man who needs to trust everyone surrounds him. I think that's why he chose me"

"Because he knew you weren't going to betray him?"

"Have you ever heard about dog's loyalty?"

"Yes"

"Well I'm like a dog. And their owners use them to feel protected and coupled"

"So you think Blaine tried to use you?"

"I don't think so, I'm sure"

Yes, he liked Kurt little more with every minute passing.

* * *

"What do you want to say, James? You're looking at me weird and your smile is just evil."

Blaine looked at his lawyer, leaving the papers on the table; they have been reading some contracts for half an hour and Blaine felt James' gaze on him.

"I was thinking that maybe, for the first time, I'm going to get something you _can't_"

"What are you talking about?"

"Kurt Hummel"

"Forget him"

Blaine started reading again but James didn't believe his indifference, "Have you decided what you're going to do to have him?"

"_Forget him_"

"You're going to keep trying, right?"

"I've never insisted before, I won't do it now"

James wasn't an idiot. While Blaine talked, he never stopped reading but he couldn't lie to James, "Why are you so interested, Blaine? He's a normal guy and five hundred dollars is too much"

Blaine stopped reading and looked at his lawyer "Why are _you_ so interested?"

Doctor Thompson bowed his head, avoiding his boss' gaze

"Did you see him again?" Asked Blaine

"Please, I never intrude when it comes to your business" lied his employee as ran from there.

Blaine took his phone and called Santana, "Santana… Hey, can you transfer me with Lucy please? ... Lucy? Can you check James' agenda? Does he have any date with Kurt Hummel? Today? Oh _yesterday_… Ok thank you"

Blaine hung up and started thinking, squinting his beautiful hazel eyes

"_From all the men in the world…_"

* * *

Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Six days since he didn't think of Blaine. How could he ever think he was in love with him?

It was clear he didn't love Blaine because in the last days, Kurt didn't think of him. Well… You can't count Tuesday because he cried all night long, but that just was because he was full of rage, and if he stayed in bed crying on Wednesday, it was because he was missing something. Not Blaine, but the work, of course it was the work, the breakfasts together and the work assignation. Later came Thursday, and his date with James Thompson, nice and a gentleman. Of course he thought of Blaine on the date but it was because he felt shocked by his past… Maybe that's why there was that weird connection between them, both saw someone who they loved so deeply, die. Blaine was on his thoughts on Friday and Saturday, but _only_ out of pity. But today, Sunday, his boss was part of his past. He didn't waste one minute, even, thinking about those beautiful hazel eyes or his raspy voice when he woke up.

After all, leaving him wasn't hard and he found a job as a receptionist in a hotel on Friday.

He was arriving home from the supermarket and stopped for one minute, thinking of Blaine's gaze when he was reading an article… but it was just for a couple of seconds so it didn't matter. Yes, forgetting him was _easy_.

How could he ever think he was in love with…?

Kurt opened the door and got surprised.

_He was there._

* * *

**Did you realize I love ending chapters like this? byeeee.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Five days in a row, yay! Welcome my lovelies! **

**I'm so glad you like the story and you want the kiss, relax, it's coming, soon. We're in the countdown, remember. Another hint, less than six more than three... **

**Thank you Care, for being the sweetest and the best. **

**Thank you all for every review you leave me and this story, you're amazing!**

**Glee isn't mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"Blaine! What are you doing in _my_ house?"

Kurt's heart was beating fast and still speeding up. Anderson was the last person he wanted to see… Was he _sure_ _of that_?

And that's when the angst came. Ridiculous. He was worried about the jasmines. Yes, the jasmines he had on his balcony. He was afraid they would fall from the balcony because of the wind.

"I'm sorry if my presence upsets you, but your friend invited me"

"_Please_, Quinn doesn't know how contact you"

"Are you saying I'm a liar?" Asked his ex-boss, angry

"You never say anything without second intentions"

"That's not the same as lying. I never lie"

"Seriously Blaine, why are you here?"

"I already told you! Quinn invited me and if you don't believe me, you can ask her when she comes back"

"Where is she?"

"In the kitchen… She's making me something to drink because, unlike you, she knows how to treat someone"

"You are shameless"

"I see you're still bothered with everything…by the way, when are you coming back to work?"

"Are you crazy!? I'm not coming back"

"Why? Did you find something better?" Asked, evilly, with a smirk on his face, stepping closer to Kurt and looking at him like he always used to.

"That's none of your business"

"Listen, Sam, you took this too far"

"You tried to buy me like a slut"

"Don't be dramatic… I've been trying to find a permanent man for a long time, now. You were there and I was used to having you around me, home. So what I offered, from my point of view, was a deal where you won too. But because you're dumb, you wasted it"

"A deal!?"

"Just a deal…If you had just said no when I first brought it up, I wouldn't have gone through with it. It would've been enough… When are you coming back? Because, if I'm not mistaken, I never fired you and you never quit either… The house is a complete mess and I have an article for you to review before this Thursday."

"Are you serious? I can't go back there. Not now that I know-"

"_What_?" Interrupted his boss "What do you know now that you didn't know before? Don't imagine things" And soon started whispering, like he was talking to himself "It's not like I-I'm falling in love with you… You were there"

Those words hurt Kurt's pride. Yes, _only_ in his pride. "So flattering" answered Kurt, ironically, while trying to hide his feelings

"What I'm trying to say is that… you're safe with me. You aren't in danger of an attack when we're alone… Actually, if I try, we both know you can defend yourself… By the way, you have a strong hand" added Blaine, rubbing his cheek

His employee couldn't hide the smile on his face

"Listen Blaine, thank you for coming but-"

"Don't get confused! I came here because your friend invited me"

"Whatever… But I wouldn't feel comfortable if-"

"Do you want a raise?"

"No" answered, offended "The problem is-"

But Blaine interrupted once again "Do you realize how dumb you are? When your boss offers you a raise, you_ can't_ deny it, you can change the subject so you can negotiate it later, but never reject it. In that case, you should have said 'It's not just about money'"

"The money isn't the problem! _You're_ the problem!"

"Me? Did I ever try _anything_ with you?"

"No, but-"

"Was I ever unfair or careless?"

"No, but-"

"Or made you do something you didn't want to?"

"Well-"

"You're the one who's lying. I was extremely nice, gentle and considerate with you but, of course, you always found a way to fight me. From my point of view, my attitude with you-"

Blaine stopped abruptly and watched Kurt in that intense way that made him shiver. For a couple of seconds, they stared at each other, but Quinn's voice brought them back to the real world

"Hey K, I wasn't expecting you so soon"

The young woman came from the kitchen with a couple of glasses and an innocent face

"Oh Quinn, we wanted you ask you something"

"Yes" continued Blaine but when he looked at Quinn he asked, "Did you change your clothes?"

Quinn pretended she didn't hear that and changed the subject, "Didn't you have an appointment at the doctor, Kurt? It's already 3 o'clock"

"I have to be there around 3:15!" Kurt jumped.

"Do you want me to give you a ride?" Asked Blaine

"No, thank you"

"Don't be silly, I know where your doctor is and you won't arrive any time soon if you walk there and if you arrive late, he won't see you and you'll have to ask for _another_ appointment"

That concern made Kurt's heart warm; Blaine knew where he went to the doctor? Without arguing, boss and employee ran down the stairs and walked in silence to the street.

Once out, Kurt stopped. There was that sport model car, the same he didn't want to ride in ever again.

"Why are you stopping? You already know my car"

"Yes…" Answered Kurt, quickly whispering "_Unfortunately_"

It was a matter of time until they both sat on their seats, as if waiting for the tense silence to arrive.

"Aren't you going to put your seat belt on, Sam?"

"Yes… Sure" Kurt tried to find it

"Do you want me to help you?" Offered Blaine "I can't start up the car if you aren't wearing it"

"Please", he surrendered.

"Excuse me" Blaine said gently and leaned softly towards Kurt's direction.

Yes… Blaine didn't need to do much to make Kurt shiver. The rest of the ride was silent and they arrived in ten minutes.

"Thank you so much" Said Kurt getting free of the belt and opening the door - at least he remembered how to open it.

When he was just about to leave the car, Blaine took his arm and stopped him.

They shared looks for a second.

"So?" Asked Blaine, finally "Do I wait for you tomorrow?"

_No… It wasn't going to be easy._

* * *

**A chapter full of Klaine just for you, bye! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello! Welcome, welcome! **

**Six days in a row, we can't stop!**

**I love that you love the story, thank you for the reviews, I want to hug all of you.**

**Thank you Care, I love you, you are amazing, thank you for making me believe that I am good at this and keep doing this.**

**Enjoy!**

**Glee isn't mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

It was 10 in the morning.

* * *

"_What do you mean, you're working with him again? Are you crazy?"_

"_I do what I want, Elliot" _

"_No you don't. You slept with him, didn't you? You slept with him and now you're his personal slut"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_What are you doing Kurt? It's like I don't even know you anymore"_

"_No, I don't know _you _anymore. I truly hope that I never see you again and that this time you'll get the hell out of my life, for real."_

* * *

Kurt's heart was beating quickly. He was in time to regret his decision, go back home and…

A sound came from the same direction as the door that had scared Kurt.

"Oh it was you. You're two minutes late"

Yes… That was the warm welcome his boss gave him, but, somehow, his words calmed Kurt. Yes, he did the right thing. That was the place where he had to be.

Kurt went to the kitchen while Blaine moved to the studio. For his surprise, breakfast was almost done and there were two cups on the tray. The young man fixed everything, put some toasts on a plate, the coffee on the mugs and brought everything to the dinning room. There was Blaine reading the newspaper, shirtless, like every morning… Would he be alone?

"What are you looking at, Sam?"

"There two mugs in the tray -"

"Oh yes… sit down."

Kurt could feel Blaine's eyes on him all the time, in every move. Kurt blushed because his boss looked hypnotized and Blaine started reading again.

Was it going to be always like this? Were they going to live with that tension between them for the rest of their lives?

It was crazy, dangerous and tempting.

Kurt stood up and walked to the balcony, fixing his hair, feeling his boss' gaze on him, he looked through the glass

"What are you looking at?"

"There were some jasmines and I'm afraid th-"

"I watered the plant"

"_You?"_

Kurt looked confused at Blaine and he tried to hide behind the newspaper, like if his concern made him feel ashamed. "I don't know why you love the damn plant so much, before you arrived I didn't even know it existed"

Tense silence.

'_Come on Anderson,_' thought Kurt _'Just say something awful, like you always do, so I can hate you. Show me those 20% that you're hiding.'_

And it seemed as if he could hear Kurt's thoughts - he pleased him in a second "Don't waste more time, Sam… We have a lot of work accumulated due to your absence and I'm not talking about the house. I don't want you to waste your time working as a home assistant; I need you to do more important things. Nobody works as well as you, so I need _you and only you _to help me. The magazine is published on Thursdays and I need you to review the 10 main notes."

"You want me to review the redaction?"

"No. Everything… I need you to do my work because I'm investigating something"

"Something?"

"None of your business" Kurt didn't move "Are you even listening to me, Sam? I don't want you to waste your time!"

"It just… I came back to work… but with a condition"

Blaine's hazel eyes exploded into a million of sparks "A condition!? After you slapped me, you think you can come here with your _conditions_? You wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for your friend."

"Whatever… But I won't work here if you don't respect my schedule"

"Don't be silly. All my employees know their schedules. They end when they complete their work. Never before that"

"But I need-"

"You still want the diplomacy thing?" Kurt bowed his head and Blaine got excited "Oh, good! It wasn't for you"

"I didn't give up on it. I only postponed it until I learn Portuguese"

"Excuses. _You know_ I was right"

"I don't know Portuguese and-"

"Someone who already speaks four languages isn't afraid to learn another one… Don't be so proud and admit you were wrong"

"I wasn't wrong! And I don't think it's good for you to start talking about who was wrong or not-"

But Blaine stopped him

"So why do you want to leave early? To meet your boyfriend?"

Kurt thought about it for a moment, _was he sure about was he just about to do?_ "Yes… so I can see my boyfriend"

Blaine left the newspaper on the table and looked at Kurt, "Well, we'll have to make sure to give you enough time to take care of the poor guy but now get back to work. Life doesn't stop because you're in love"

The young man obeyed his boss and Blaine stayed alone, thinking.

He took his cellphone, dialed a number and talked "Lucy? Do you remember what I asked you on Friday? Yes, the agenda… Ok, I need another favor"

* * *

There were two drunken men. Kurt crossed the street so he could avoid them.

That was the bad part of walking so late in there. Of course Blaine offered to give him a ride home, but Kurt rejected it.

He heard a cough behind him and that feeling that someone was following him came back. He could hear some keys too. Keys, coughing, it was him!

Kurt turned around to confront his stalker, "Listen to me, idiot" shouted "If you think-" But he stopped. It wasn't Elliot!

"I'm sorry Kurt, it wasn't my intention to scare you"

"Why are you following me, James?"

"It was because we can't see each other, lately. When you finish early, I have to work. When I finish early, you stay until_ late_ with Anderson. It's like someone is playing with our agendas"

"That's true"

"So I wanted to find you and maybe we can get a drink sometime?"

Kurt smiled "I don't know… I have to be at Blaine's around 8 am and I have a lot of work to do"

"I can imagine, because I have the day free…But_ please_, I'm only asking for an hour"

Kurt couldn't reject him, so they walked to a near bar and sat on a table outside so James could smoke

"When was the last time I saw you?"

"I think it was on Sunday when you saved me from Elliot"

"Since that day, I left you a hundred voicemails"

"And I answered all of them"

"Yes but I don't know what's wrong with my secretary… It looks like Lucy is old and is starting to forget things. If I could I'd fire her, I would, but Blaine likes her a lot… Your answers always arrive late. How are things with Blaine?"

"Perfect. The truth is that the work is amazing -"

"That's not what I asked"

"What do you mean?"

"How are things with Blaine…He didn't talk again about…?"

"There's no time for talking. You can't imagine how much work we have"

"And isn't it awkward?"

"Of course it is!"

James could see something was wrong. It was obvious there was something between his boss and Kurt.

"Listen, Kurt… I find it hard to believe that you can spend all day with a man like Blaine without-"

When he saw Kurt's reaction he stopped immediately and Kurt answered, "What's wrong now? You don't trust me either?"

"That's not what I meant…It's _Blaine _who I don't trust"

"And if that's the reason… Why did you convince me to go back to work?"

"Because I thought you were going to be able to stay away from him but when you talk about him, you still get anxious-"

"Anxious? I've never felt better"

Kurt didn't lie. Actually, those last two months were amazing for him. He and Blaine were, again, on the same routine as before. They shared the love for their job and an intimacy they both felt comfortable with.

James insisted, "Are you telling me there isn't sexual tension between you? Considering you're together _all day, _usually _alone_?"

The waitress came with their drinks in that very moment and Kurt, as a way to answer, drank it in a hurry "I was thirsty" Said Kurt, without looking at the man in front of him

"What happens between you and him when you're alone?"

"What do you think? Nothing… I'm still the same man who rejected the five hundred dollars and Blaine's still the same liar, everyday with one or two used condoms. That's the only thing I can tell you of his private life"

"And are you going to tell me that, in all those hours together, you never talk about other things?"

"Yes we do. About politics, cinema, books, food,…"

"Nothing personal?"

"Never"

"And he never looks at you or…"

"Never!" Answered Kurt, blushing, and James saw it. _'This son of a bitch is going to make it' _thought James. "What happened? You stayed quiet"

"I was thinking about Blaine… In the editorial, people are saying he's doing something big"

"If that's true, I certainly don't know. He never tells me those things"

"But you seem to know a lot more about him than anyone else"

"This drink is so good" Answered Kurt "I think I'm going to get another one"

James shook his head. He was losing it. He could see in Kurt's eyes that he was starting to fall for his boss, and that was going to make him a loser. If he didn't have sex with him or get the information he wanted, all his time was going to be wasted.

"Did you get some information about Azimio Adams?"

"What?"

James was starting to get impatient

"Did you find something about the guy who murdered your husband?" asked in a bad way

Kurt blushed again.

No… He didn't think about Adams for a very long time. Or about Dave. Or about his past and the promise he made or his future…

Or Dave.

"Do you think you can get some information for me, James?"

"If you're still interested, because it looks like you're worried about other things now…"

After that, they barely talked. James had to do something to win this. Kurt was dumb and he confused sex with fidelity and if he won his trust, he had won everything.

Kurt, on the other hand, wasn't thinking about James or Elliot or Blaine… Now he only could think of Dave.

Horrified, because, without realizing it, he was starting to forget him.

* * *

"This one is the last plate"

"Is the table clean?"

"You're talking to an expert. _Of course_ it's clean"

"It's almost eleven. If I hurry up-"

"I already talked with Paul and he'll be here in one hour because I'd like to review the article for the multinational"

"Ok but tomorrow I'm arriving at nine. I need to sleep"

"Arrive here at 8:30. I'll tell Paul to bring you here"

Kurt was standing in front of the sink, cleaning the dishes, and Blaine was sitting on the table next to it, looking at Kurt, pleased.

"Are you comfortable there, watching me work?"

"Very"

"You could put water for the coffee, don't you think?"

"If you want to"

Blaine stood in a jump, filled the coffee maker with water and exported coffee, turned it one and sat back on his place.

"So quickly?"

"I'm like this… _Always efficient_"

"Why don't you go and bring the article we have to review? Because even if we don't finish it, I'm leaving at midnight"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're_ very_ bossy?"

"_All the time_ \- and it's always _you._"

Blaine Anderson smiled with charm, stood and walked to the studio

"Sam, where's the article?" shouted

"In the first drawer of the desk" answered Kurt, smiling

He never found anything by himself.

"There's nothing in the second drawer" Blaine shouted a reply.

"In the first one, Dave!"

As soon as he heard what he had just said, Kurt started shaking.

His heart has on a race. Did Blaine hear him?

How could he shout it? How could he get confused like this? What was happening to him?

Maybe Blaine didn't hear him but Kurt did. His boss' presence made him come back to real life, Kurt got closer to the sink, cleaning the same plate that he was cleaning when Blaine left. Blaine, on the other side, was standing on the door, reading the article.

Thank God he didn't hear Kurt's mistake, he could be dead because of his embarrassment if…

"It wasn't in the first drawer" whispered Blaine, standing behind Kurt.

Kurt shivered. They were so close that Kurt could smell Blaine and his body's warmth. His boss was shirtless so Kurt felt his muscles around him.

He tried to hold on to the plate he was cleaning.

"It was in the third one… And my name is _Blaine_, I'd like if you call me like that"

Kurt could feel the anger in Blaine's voice, a fury that wrapped him, making him vulnerable between his own feelings.

Blaine made a pause and later whispered on his ear and heart

"Don't forget it, Kurt"

* * *

**You can say goodbye to Sam. And I say goodbye until next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I can't believe we reached 80 reviews! Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart, you're really amazing, keep doing it, you make me happy hahaha.**

**I've been posting a lot of days in a row, don't get used to it, and remember we're in the countdown to the kiss, it's so near, you can't imagine how near it is. **

**Thank you Care, for being my amazing beta, I love you and you people should love her too. **

**Glee isn't mine, it belongs to a weird man who makes us suffer. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

After that night, Blaine never called him 'Sam' again. Everybody noticed it but Santana Lopez was the only one who commented on it

"What? You call him Kurt, now?"

"Why'd I call him anything else? His name is Kurt right?" Answered Blaine

"If you're able to remember his name, it's because something happened between you two. What was it?"

The no-longer-Sam blushed when he heard the question, but Blaine, on the other hand, was calm. It looked like he was waiting for someone to ask that

"I just realized how much it hurts when people confuse you with someone else…" Answered Blaine to Santana but he never stopped looking at Kurt with his hazel eyes

'_Yes_' Thought Santana. '_Something happened and something huge'_ "Well my husband is waiting for me so I have to go, bye" Santana left, leaving the two _soon-to-be-lovers_ alone

"Today I have to go at eight" Said Kurt

"Impossible! You have to review Brittany's note for the show"

"The show is in a week and today I'm going out"

"Are you going to see your boyfriend?"

"Yes"

"But James won't care if you see him tomorrow"

"How do you…" Started saying Kurt when he saw his boss' satisfaction written all over his face. Actually, James had called him, but how did Blaine know "Do you have someone following me?" Asked worriedly

"No… And I didn't know James was your boyfriend but I imagined it and you just confirmed it"

"Doctor Thompson isn't my boyfriend"

"No?"

"Why did you think it was him?"

"Because I saw his car following us when I took you to the doctor the last time"

"Following us?"

"He didn't tell you?" Kurt stayed quiet "I hired James Thompson as a lawyer because he's the most astute person I know. He's calculating and a liar. And I know it's just a matter until he betrays me"

"I think he's an amazing person"

"You're very easy to fool"

"I don't think so, because, if that was true, you'd have already deceived me"

Blaine drilled him with his cold glare

"You don't trust me because I'm honest enough to confess what you're afraid to know and I think you just aren't used to honest men"

"I'm not asking for permission, Anderson, I'm telling you - today I'm leaving at eight"

* * *

"Why are you reading that?"

"I already told you"

"Does Anderson know"?

"It's none of his business"

"He doesn't like people reading his files"

"He forgot about this a long time ago"

"That's not true… He asked for Adams a couple of months ago"

"Ok I don't care, I need this information so I can have sex"

"What?"

"The widower of David Karofsky. He's obsessed with Adams and I need the information if I want to have sex with him"

"What kind of information you want?"

"Someone told me he has some sheds here in New York that he doesn't visit anymore"

"Yes that's true… They are abandoned"

"Wasn't one outside the city?"

"But you'll find nothing but trash there"

"That's what I need… Trash with his name on it, trash that doesn't involve me in any problem"

"For?"

"A friend that lives near there. If I took him to the shed in the middle of the night…"

"And your car breaks near your friend's house I understand but… why taking so much work?"

"Because he's not an idiot. And after we have sex, I want him to trust me. I can make him believe I have a fake track, but the story has to be believable. I have to go to that shed, convince him that I'll fight for him, and make him trust me as soon as possible…"

'_Yes, trust you'_ thought the investigator, '_poor guy'_

* * *

Noah Puckerman squinted his eyes.

Weird.

Everything was so weird.

Was what happening between Blaine and Kurt?

Noah coughed. Was he dreaming or were they totally ignoring him? He had been trying to talk for fifteen minutes

Blaine couldn't stop looking at Kurt and Kurt looked at him too. Two minutes later, Kurt looked at the clock and Blaine freaked out. They seemed two dumb-dumbs. '_What time is it_?' Asked Kurt. '_Early_' Answered Blaine

Noah tried one last time

"Listen, Blaine, Britt gives me a headache… It's time to choose between her and me"

"Brittany is staying. She has contacts and frivolity"

"I have frivolity too"

"It's eight o'clock" Interrupted Kurt, standing up

Blaine looked at him with hate and followed him full of fury.

* * *

Kurt looked at James, he looked too confident.

"We aren't risking uselessly, right?"

James diverted his gaze of the road and looked at Kurt, "Wasn't this what you wanted?"

"I wanted information, not finding it by myself. I actually have some money to pay someone"

"Pay someone? No way. Anderson would find out and I'm sure they're partners"

"I'm sure you're wrong. Blaine isn't the type who sells himself"

"Blaine? Now you call him by his name?"

"I always call him like this"

"Whatever... I think you idolize him too much, I don't trust him. Anderson is dangerous and you have to be careful"

"That's weird, he told me the same about you today"

"Does he know we're together?"

"Yes"

"This is the shed" James parked and helped Kurt to get out of the car.

"Isn't this place too public?" Asked Kurt taking some distance

"Maybe Adams didn't want to call for attention"

"Yeah maybe"

A dog started barking but it was tied up

"Shouldn't we leave, James? Someone could hear the dog"

"Please Kurt, I'm going to protect you. You go first"

The young lawyer started playing with a flashlight doing circles in the shed

"This is empty, James. There's nothing here"

"Nothing?! Don't you feel the adrenaline? My heart is beating so fast… What about yours? Look at that door with a lock"

"Open it…"

"Open it?" Asked surprised James "I can't, it'd be a crime"

"And being in this shed? Come on, take that hammer"

Kurt gave him the hammer and James took it, disgusted. He tried to break the lock, failing, and Kurt lost his patience

"Ok, let me do it" In one second, the lock was on the floor and the door open "Do you smell it?"

"No, I have sinusitis again and-"

"Can you stop moving the flashlight? Are you trying to get in CSI? Look here are-"

"Drugs!" Shouted James "And is of the good one"

"Drugs? It can't be of Adams. He isn't in this type of business"

"I'm leaving before someone catches us. Let me get out of here" Shouted James, pushing Kurt, making him fall but when he reached the door, for Kurt's wonder, he came back slowly.

Someone turned on the light and Kurt could see a giant guy with a gun pointing at them

"Move" Shouted the guy "Stand next to the other guy"

James obeyed without protesting. He was shaking.

"Did the boss send you?"

"Yes" Lied Kurt

"No" Said James

"Yes or no?"

* * *

**chan, chan. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello, hello! Were you getting used to the days in a row? well my dears, my beautiful beta and I have a life apart of this so we won't be able to post always haha. Thank you so so much for the reviews, you really warm my heart, you're amazing, and when you tell me you're speechless you leave me speechless for such a response this story has, I'm really glad you like it. **

**This chapter is special, and we're so close to that so desired moment, enjoy!**

**Glee. still. not. mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"Adams is coming" Warned Kurt "It's better for you to disappear before he sees what you've done without telling him"

James, still shaking, stared at Kurt, confused "Adams?"

And that was enough for the man to understand everything, "The guy almost fools me but I don't believe you"

Kurt looked at James with hate, while the big guy called someone else

"Tommo, Tommo!" By the door came a kind of Hulk "Look what I found looking through our things"

"Kill them, no one's gonna find them here"

"No!" Shouted James, bursting into tears

"You're going to kill us without figuring out who we are?" Asked Kurt "That's not very clever of you… Also, we're not stupid enough to come here and not tell no one about it."

"The guy is right" Said 'Tommo', "We better leave them here until 'the death' arrives. He'll decide what to do"

"Don't leave us locked in here!" begged James

"Let them go" whispered Kurt

"You can't leave us here! I'm claustrophobic!"

"cla- what?" Asked the taller one

"He shits himself when he's locked in closed places" Explained the other one

How he wasn't making any improvement with the pity act, he tried to gain some bravery "I won't let this go so easily!"

"Forget it, James… Let them go" begged Kurt, whispering

But James was out of his mind "You'll see" He shouted once the other two closed the door "I'll take my cellphone out right now and-"

Kurt looked at him petrified. Was it possible to be that stupid? Their captors came back, pointing their guns in their direction. Tommo checked them and took James' cellphone. "Check the other boy one more time, I don't trust him"

"Oh, you hide it in your ass. Very smart of you" Tommo took the cellphone from Kurt's ass

"Yeah he's smart!" Said James "But I'm a lawyer, I can be useful outside. Keep him and let me get out of here"

But the other two guys didn't listen to him

"What kind of idiot are you, James? I was going to call the police and you screwed everything up!"

"I can't think! I don't want to be here, I'm claustrophobic" The honorable Doctor Thompson cried in a corner

"Ok James we can't waste time, we have to find a way to get out of here"

They looked for one hour but there was nothing, "We are going to die, I knew it! We are going to die"

"How did you think of coming here without telling at least one person?"

"They told me this place was empty, I never thought someone was going to use this to hide drugs"

"I don't understand… If you knew this was empty, why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted to have sex with you"

"Are you crazy? That's why you made up all of this?"

"This is your fault for being such a prude. Do you think Anderson may have followed you?"

"He'd be already here"

They heard a car starting

"They left! We're alone and we have no food or water. Water… I need water!"

"James_, I need you to relax_. We are going to calm them down… No, _you _are because they don't trust me, when they come here again, you jump on them and hit him"

"I can't do that!"

"And what about being brave?"

"That was just for sex."

"Ok, you call them, I'll attack"

"No, you know what? I won't call them. This is your entire fault and I won't let them kill me because of a slut. I'm going to fuck you so hard that you will cry from pain"

Kurt looked at him, in shock

"What did you say?"

"That you're going to pay for this, you son of a bitch. I'm going to fuck you even if I have to kill you"

James jumped on Kurt. They struggled and James ripped Kurt's shirt. Kurt pushed him but it didn't help much, he started working on Kurt's belt and Kurt gave him a knee strike on his balls.

James gained his breath after a few minutes and captured Kurt in a wall. He took off his pants and Kurt's "Asshole, this is all your fault,_ all_ your fault"

Kurt couldn't speak and the sound of some steps made James stay in silence and stop talking, then he intervened "We're going to die" Said James

"Shh, the dog didn't bark. Maybe it's no one at all …. or someone the dog knows"

The door opened and a gun came to the view. James shouted and Kurt gave his soul to God

"Come on, get out of here"

"Blaine" Wondered Kurt "What are you doing here?"

"Quickly, we have to leave. I drugged the dog and the guy but-"

"The other one is coming soon" Continued Kurt, helping James to stand up

"Did you pee yourself Thompson?" Asked Blaine when his lawyer walked next to him, but he didn't wait for an answer. They ran and James fell. "Go to the car Kurt, it's behind a shrub some meters from here" ordered Anderson

"Do I call the police?"

"I already did. Run"

The young man obeyed but when Blaine turned on his heels to help his lawyer, a low voice made him jump, "Where are you going so fast?"

The huge man was holding Kurt on one arm and was pointing a gun at his forehead

Blaine pointed his own gun to the new comer, "If you shoot him I kill you"

Both rivals looked at each other "I know you, you are the son of a bitch from TV… The one who talks about politics"

"Let him go" Answered Blaine "If you hurt him, I kill you"

"If I kill the cute guy and you kill me later, you won't have him again so I win. Put the gun down."

"You shoot him or me. You choose"

"Either you put the gun down or I choose shooting him"

"The police is coming and if they catch you-"

"I have a good lawyer"

"Who won't save you from Adams… Leave the guy"

In that moment, James took the chance, stood up and started running but the man shot him. Hurt and bleeding, James fell again to the floor

"You're right. No matter what, I'm going to die. My boss doesn't forgive anyone so I don't care who I kill. I kill whoever I want - this cute guy, the weepy one or you, put the gun on the floor!" The man rubbed the gun in Kurt's temple "I'm starting to get nervous and you don't want to make someone like me, who has been sentenced to death, nervous"

"All right, just don't hurt him. I'll leave the gun right here, look… It's on the floor"

Blaine put, carefully, the gun on the wet floor

"Kick it to me"

"Let him go"

"Kick the gun to me" Blaine gave it a soft kick "Good boy, now I'm taking this cute guy because he's going to be my ticket to freedom"

"Don't be an idiot, nobody cares about him. Police won't fight for him but if you take me, they'll give you a plane if you ask for it. No one wants a famous person, like me, dead"

"You know… you're right! I know who you are… Anderson…I saw you once with Adams and you're more useful than him"

"So leave him" without waiting for an answer, Blaine walked to him with his hands up

"No, Blaine!" Shouted Kurt

"Shut up" shouted the man who Kurt thought was 'the death' and in that moment, Blaine jumped and Kurt ran to the gun that was laying on the floor. The other two were fighting, sharing their fists with the other one's cheeks and Kurt pointed the gun in the man's head

"I know how to use it" said simply

Blaine took the other gun and in that moment the police arrived.

When the policemen took charge of the man, Kurt and Blaine looked at each other confused. Both had a gun on their hands, Kurt had his t-shirt ripped and was in boxers, Blaine looked untouched despite the fact he had just fought someone.

"Can you give me your weapon?" Asked a policeman offering his hand

Another police was helping James. He didn't care about the fact that he had peed himself or gotten his leg shot. He just promised years in jail to everyone who didn't take care of him in that moment

"Are you alright?" Asked Blaine to Kurt, once they were alone

Kurt, who was still fighting with his clothes, lifted his head up and looked at him, devastated, "How did you know?"

"I warned you not to mess up with Adams"

Kurt tried to ask again but an officer interrupted them, "We'll have to take you testaments"

"I'm going to declare" Said Blaine quickly "But I prefer this man's name isn't shown up…"

"Mr. Anderson, I'm sorry to disappoint you but this isn't television and you don't decide in here. The man has to declare because he was in here"

"Commissary… You're the one who doesn't understand… The man's husband doesn't know he's here and we don't want to worry him or make him jealous"

"Oh…"

"That's why I don't want him to reveal his identity"

"Impossible… He has to testify"

"I'm sure there's a way we can fix it"

"Listen… I'm going to pretend like I didn't see him if you leave before the sheriff arrives… That's everything I can do"

"That's enough, let's go Kurt"

"Wait, you have to declare"

"And I will. I'll send it to Commissary Trent"

Without waiting for an answer, Blaine Anderson held his employee by the waist and helped him to walk.

The sun was rising and the night was staying behind.

And life was starting again.

* * *

In the car, Kurt kept trying to fix his clothes

"Take it" said Blaine, giving him his coat

"Thank you… How was James?"

"Alive… That's what he deserves but he lost a lot of blood. Anyway, he understood his part in this story"

"Why don't you want Adams to know I was here?"

"You are unfinished business for him now, and he doesn't like to leave things half done"

Blaine started the engine and they stayed in silence until they stopped in a gas station, "I'm going to put some gasoline, you can go to the bathroom and clean up, I'll wait for you inside"

Kurt was too tired to fight. Tired, frustrated and grateful. Blaine arrived there with his shiny armor to save him. Blaine acted soft, protective and good with him but why was it that whenever he talked about Azimio Adams he looked so… informed? Which was the relationship of his boss with his husband's murderer?

"Do you feel all right?"

"I'm a little dizzy"

"Do you want more sugar? I put two spoons like you always do but-"

"It's fine like this, thank you"

"You should eat something"

Kurt stayed in silence for a moment and later asked what he wanted, "Why haven't you investigated Adams?"

"I already told you, because you can't play with him"

"But you play with the president?"

"I'm used to move around politics, Adams is a racketeer"

"But you once started investigating him but then canceled everything, _why?"_

"I don't have to tell you, actually." Answered, uncomfortable

"_Why?"_ Asked Kurt again, looking into those hazel eyes

"Because, unlike your husband, I don't have someone to cry for me and I'm too coward to want to be dead-"

"That's a lie… You aren't afraid of anything"

"If I didn't have fears, Kurt, I certainly wouldn't be alive right now. I wouldn't have shot a man and killed two others" Kurt looked at his boss, scared, and terrified. Those hazel eyes were now filled with pain and tears. Blaine continued, "When you have a weapon, you're disposed to kill, and today you saw that… What would've happened if you shot the guy, Kurt? Did you even think about that?" Kurt bowed his head. "That's why I don't mess with people like Adams"

A tear ran across Kurt's cheek, later another one and after that, another one.

Sitting in front of him, Blaine stretched his arm, drying the tears and rubbed his cheek softly. With the touch, Kurt burst into a hard sob and crying. Blaine stood up, lifted Kurt and sat him on his lap. They stayed like this for one hour, Kurt crying in Blaine's lap and Blaine holding him, rubbing his back and hair.

After cleaning his face again, Kurt went back to the man who saved his life.

And they didn't talk for the rest of the ride

"We're here"

Kurt looked confused at his boss. His head was a mess and his heart…

Blaine got out of the car to help Kurt. He opened the door and handed him his hand softly, Kurt took it and, like the first time, he stood between his boss' arms, but this time their hands were linked. They looked at each other without talking

"Kurt! I was scared to death, where were you!?" Shouted Quinn from the door

Instinctively Kurt and Blaine took some distance while Quinn walked towards them, "Were you together?" Asked with a grin

"I'll tell you later, Q"

"Well" excused Blaine "Now I'm going to testify"

"Your coat"

"It's all right, bring it on Monday"

Kurt started walking to his house with a slow pace like someone who had just come back from a war. But this time, the war was in the middle of his heart. When he opened the door and Blaine looked at him from the distance, he stopped.

He went back, with decision, to his hero and once next to him, he looked for his hazel glare and simply said

"Thank you so much for everything, Blaine"

He gave him a kiss on the cheek and this time he left his boss there for the first time, speechless, with his heart beating faster than ever.

* * *

**they are so cute *sobs* tell me what you think, bye! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello! Thank you for the comments on the last chapter, I kind of love it, and I'm glad you love it too haha, thank you for the reviews, seriously, you can't imagine how happy you make me. Thank you Care for supporting and helping me, I love you.**

**Enjoy!**

**Glee belongs to a man who has hair now.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

For the whole week, boss and employee acted like nothing had happened.

But on Friday, Santana was bored. She was spending more time in Blaine's house since she found something was going on between these two and she needed to find out what happened exactly, because it was clear that he was falling for the dumb and the dumb wasn't easy or maybe he _was _easy but was trying to be difficult or nah…- it was a part of the story she didn't quite understand yet.

"Why haven't you had sex with Kurt yet?"

"What are you talking Santana?"

"Don't play silly, what happened this weekend between you two?"

"Why are you asking that?"

"He looks at you differently"

"You think so?"

"I'm sure… He's one step into falling in your arms" Blaine stayed in silence "Seriously Blainers, he's almost there. What're you waiting for?"

"It's impossible if you're here _everyday_"

"Yeah whatever… Listen, yesterday I was looking for James and I heard he was hospitalized!"

"Did you see him?"

"I thought it was wrong not to go and see how he was."

"Don't get too attached, because, soon, he won't be part of The Warblers"

"You're going to fire him?" Blaine smiled "Whatever… I think the poor guy was under drugs, he talked about a cowboys' history… about guns and drugs"

"Don't listen to him"

"Kurt must be fascinated. You're his personal hero… That's why he looks at you with those eyes… I think he'd have sex with you simply for gratitude"

Blaine felt fury inside him, "I don't want him in my bed because he feels grateful"

"Accept what he's giving you, my dear"

"I'm glad just to have him around me"

And like they were calling him, Kurt came across the door

"Santana… I thought you had already left"

"Hi, Kurt"

"Do you need something, Kurt?" Blaine asked

"I wanted to ask you for the article that was on the kitchen table but I can come back later"

"No!" Shouted Santana "I'm leaving. Oh Thompson says hi, he was waiting for you to visit him"

"Let's make him wait" whispered Kurt and then said "Will he be able to recover well?"

"I think so."

"I'm glad"

"Ok, now I did everything I had to. Bye guys - oh Blaine… Can I give you my advice?"

"Mm… I'm not very sure"

"I'll do it anyway - when it comes to sex, it doesn't matter the reason why, just enjoy it"

Without another word, Santana left the room. Blaine stayed looking at Kurt and Kurt started talking when the elevator doors were closed

"Do you have the report's copy? I'll fax it and I'll leave… Blaine… Blaine!"

"Oh, right... _right_, the article"

Like a robot, the man moved to his desk, followed by Kurt. But besides looking for the papers, he kept thinking, "from all men in the world, why did you fall in love with _James_?"

"I didn't fall in love with him… He was there and seemed nice. Can you give me the report?"

"Take it"

His boss gave him a huge amount of papers and the young man looked at this with frustration, "I have to review everything?"

"You can read it when you have time" They stayed in silence and Blaine talked again "Did you ever regret getting married?"

"Never"

"You're lying"

"No I'm not"

"What's so special about having the same person for five years? It has to get boring at some point."

Kurt looked at his boss with a face that should make him stay quiet but he decided to keep questioning, "What do you find so special in marriage?"

"Everything"

"It's the same as answering _nothing_, be more specific."

"It's like… When you arrive home you take off your shirt and shoes, why?"

"_Why!?"_

"Why?"

"I don't know…because I feel free"

"That's what I feel with marriage. I never felt freer and more protected than when I was with Dave… I was able to arrive home with no one to judge me… I could be myself and be happy without asking for permission"

"Come on… Husbands judge and made fun of the each other"

"And they listen, they accompany and understand you. Sharing intimacy with someone you love is amazing… It's like this that we're doing right now but_ always_… A chat without reason, without hurries, spontaneous and honest. And if you can share silence with someone, you're made for one another"

"I'm sorry but I don't believe you, everything sounds better than it is. I can't imagine myself making love with the same person twice, so for the rest of my life? I don't think so. "

"That's because you never _made love_ with anyone" Blaine looked at him "Were your parents divorced, Blaine?"

"When they died, they had been married for at least 21 years"

"And were they happy?"

"I erased that part of my life. I don't remember much"

"That's weird because you were big enough when they-"

"I was ten years old but everyone finds a way to protect themselves. I forget. You idealize, I'm sure you only remember the good parts"

"Why are you doubting of me?"

"When I started working in Washington, I had sex with a lot of married men. They were good in bed and didn't ask for exclusivity, I was twenty at the time, so I wanted to experiment"

"You wanted to experiment or you used your bed to get some information?"

"It offends me that you're even imposing such thing. Being someone who doesn't like to be judged as a slut, you judge others too easily, don't you think? I never slept with someone for something else than sex and until now, I never had any complaints"

"Not you but I did, remember?"

"Yeah… Did I ever tell you how my fortune started?"

"No" Answered Kurt, and he wasn't lying because it wasn't Blaine who had told him

"I was having sex with a senator. Once he introduced me to a friend of his, who happened to be the husband of a candidate in the moment. The first time he saw me, the man threw all the poison he had against his husband. In that moment, they had been together for 30 years, thirty years of sleeping with the enemy, spying every movement so he could betray him… I'm going to make it short. We met for five months, pretending to be lovers and he gave me information about his husband. He never tried to seduce me. When I sold the news for two million dollars, he only accepted a bouquet of roses… He wasn't moved by luxury, he was moved by hate accumulated for thirty years"

"Maybe he didn't marry for the right reasons"

"Au contraire, he confessed me that, once, he loved his husband with his soul"

"So there's the explanation… He still loved him"

Blaine looked at his employee confused, "Whatever Kurt, if you're looking for someone able to be inside your skin and soul, I don't know how you ever thought of Clark Kent or James"

"I told you… They were_ there_" answered Kurt, reading his report

"It mustn't be difficult for you to find a husband"

"How I wish that was true… but you aren't the only one who hates marriage and I don't like to lie, so when I say I want to get married and I want a child before my thirty years old ev-"

"Wait, wait a minute, _what?_ A child before your thirties? You want a child before you're thirty years old? That's new…"

Kurt blushed, this time he talked too much; "It's a long story," said, trying to sink in the printer machine.

"Why do you need a child?"

Kurt sighed, "When I got married with Dave, we were almost twenty. When my parents had me, they were young parents and I always enjoyed that, so I always wanted to be a young dad and Dave wanted it too. When we were 21, we started postulating for adopting, it was a long process and the day Dave was killed, we got a letter saying that we had been accepted and we were going to have our own child… Of course, when they knew Dave died, they gave our child to another family and I promised myself and Lita, my mother-in-law, that I was going to fight to have a child while I'm still young"

"You're weird Kurt. Now you're telling me you had a good relationship with your mother-in-law…"

* * *

**Short but very Klainish. I'll just warn you for next chapter. You're already warned. Bye! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Glee isn't mine**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"Well… That was the last page" he said with satisfaction "I think I may go now, I'm all done… It's really late!"

"If you want, I can give you a ride…"

"It isn't necessary… It's Friday night and with the warmth of today, the streets must be full of people"

"Aren't you coming tomorrow?"

"Are you going to need me? I wanted to run in Central Park"

"Perfect. When you're tired, you come here, we have breakfast an-"

"You really need me?"

"I'd like to make some progress on something for Monday… It'd be only an hour"

"Well, then… I'll see you tomorrow" Answered Kurt, taking his things and touching the elevator button

In matter of seconds Blaine Anderson was alone. He looked at his clock, it was eleven o'clock and the night was young.

He put on some music, served a glass of wine, leaned on the black sofa imported from Germany and squinted his hazel eyes. But it was only for a couple of seconds. Like if he forgot something, he ran to the bathroom, only to come back to the sofa. He had in his hands a box full of condoms. He took one, opened it, blew inside it like a balloon and later threw it new with its wrapping in the trashcan.

"Pff… who cares" said, after thinking for a few seconds

Later, he took another condom and did the same. He looked at the trashcan satisfied and said in loud voice

"After all, it _is _Friday night"

* * *

After not more than six months of glances, words whispered in ears, involuntary touches, shared experiences, Blaine and Kurt finally made love. Yes, it happened that Saturday night. Blaine found Kurt with that flattering violence and Kurt couldn't resist. As a complete gallant, he crouched in front of Kurt and, once surrendered to his boss power, he enjoyed how he sucked his dick gently, and making him explode in that infinite pleasure only Blaine knew how to provide. Later, he vented into his hot and ready body, not one but _twice_. Everything was quick and sweet.

And the end.

Yes, because when Blaine walked the paths of pleasure, first, it was heaven, then, along with sleep, came oblivion. And the lover turns out to be like an old movie stored on the shelves, promising to be seen again someday until a new premiere comes. For six months, Kurt was the premiere that was advertised with every kind of fanfare but now it's place on the shelf was assured.

Yes, Blaine had sex with Kurt. She was sure.

She looked at her clock again.

"Are you sure they are in the apartment?"

"Both of them… They got out, bought something in the bakery and came back. Do I try again?"

"Please"

The doorman took the earpiece but this time, the answer was instantaneous, "Go please, they're waiting for you"

'_Yes_' thought an angry and ironic Santana '_they were doing nothing but wait for me, for sure..'_

When the elevator doors opened, Santana confirmed her suspicions. There they were, a Sunday at 10 am, freshly bathed and changed. Kurt's hair was still wet!

"Come here" Shouted Blaine, talking by the phone

The blinded glass door opened in front of her

"Hi Santana, I'm glad you arrived in time" Welcomed Kurt, walking to the kitchen

'_What was he trying to say? Was he sarcastic?_'

"Are you waiting for someone?" Asked Santana when she saw the table ready for five people

"Are you kidding me, Santana?"

"I don't understand"

"Didn't you read my message?"

"No?"

"So why are you here on a Sunday?"

"What message?"

"We didn't get the authorization for the article about the oil-rich. Now we have to make the magazine again and find something interesting to put in the cover. I called everybody"

"When did you get informed about it?"

"Half an hour ago? We were going to have breakfast with Kurt when the mail arrived"

"Have breakfast?"

"Yes… We went for a run"

"Running? Like in the park?"

"Yes"

"Aren't you asking too much of your bodies?"

"What?"

"I mean… After a night of hot love you must be tired…"

Blaine didn't answer, but his face said everything. He went to his desk and started reading some papers as Kurt came in with a tray

"Do you want coffee Santana?"

"I never realized how your hair was because you always fix it so well"

"I'm waiting for it to dry"

"You showered here?"

"Yes, in the service room. We were running when the message arrived and-" Santana made a grimace and Kurt confronted him "Look Santana, if there's something you want to know just-"

"Did you have sex?"

Kurt turned pale. He wanted honesty but not that much.

"No and we won't have. We just went for a run. Yesterday I told him I usually like to run and-"

"Are you straight?"

"No?"

"So what's your problem? Don't you like him?"

In that moment the ring sounded. And Kurt answered it quickly.

Yes. He liked his boss. Too much, for his own preference. But that wasn't something he wanted to talk with Santana Lopez.

Every time Blaine was near him, his body started to freak out, it asked for his touch, for his hands on him, his lips on his.

And because of this body confusion, his heart was starting to get confused too.

* * *

For the whole Sunday, Kurt tried not to feel.

Not feeling his warm voice every time he said his name. Not feeling his hazel gaze staring at his body. Not feeling his skin's intoxicating smell. Not feeling his strong arms every time he touched him.

Not feeling.

And for the whole Sunday, Kurt failed his mission.

"We're done"

"What time is it?"

"Early. Just eleven o'clock"

Kurt jumped.

"What? Oh my god"

"Relax I'm taking you home so you can arrive early" Blaine said in a soft voice and no one else talked

* * *

"I'm warning you, Blaine! If I don't have the pictures in two hours, I'll put a picture of my ass _in high definition_ as the cover"

Finn closed the door that separated the kitchen from the studio

"What happened?" Asked Kurt surprised

"Didn't you listen? Our boss is crazy! The magazine is going to start printing in one hour and he starts with the damn idea that he doesn't like the pictures! He's been doing this all week!"

Yes. Blaine had been in a bad mood for this past week. Kurt could see in his eyes an intern fight that he was losing - and he knew his boss hated to lose. And Kurt didn't like to see him like this, he felt sad for him.

Against all logic, he went to the studio, to the epicenter of the earthquake, the one that everybody tried to stay away.

"You're still in here?" His boss welcomed him

"What's the problem?"

"You…you're my problem" answered, later he took a deep breath and continued "And those pictures"

"Finn told me he had some pictures chosen already…"

"Yes, but Collin came with two rolls and they are amazing"

"Publish those pictures, then"

"But I don't have the space! There's space for only _five_ pictures! So I have to find_ five_ pictures that tell the same story as the 40! Impossible!"

Kurt smiled.

His boss couldn't stand this, there was frustration boiling inside him and when he was angry he looked like a five years old kid having a tantrum. Some people couldn't stand it but Kurt found it cute… It was the same reaction Dave used to have and Kurt was used to handle it

"Excuse me, Mr. Anderson, can you give me your hand, please?"

"Are you going to kneel down and propose?"

"I asked for your hand literally, not figuratively"

Despite his anger, Blaine crossed the studio with a smirk on his face and let Kurt guide him to the center of the room

"And now?"

"Sit down, please"

"Where?"

"On the floor"

"But…"

"It's clean… I know the person who cleans it and it turns out that he's very efficient."

"I pay him a lot, so he better be good" Answered Blaine with a smile, obeying Kurt, "And now?"

Without an answer, Kurt went to the desk. For a second, Blaine forgot his anger and focused on Kurt's ass.

When Kurt turned around, he had the forty pictures in his hands and in that sensual and shy way, he moved. When he was near his boss, he placed every picture on the floor, surrounding Blaine, while Blaine enjoyed his employee's movements.

When the forty pictures where placed, Kurt sat next to Blaine "What's the story you want to tell?" Blaine didn't answer "I'd say it's a story about betrayal" Continued Kurt, walking in four, trying to catch the first picture. Blaine got lost in the beauty of the bowed body "This is the start" Concluded the young man, showing the picture he had in his hands.

For more than an hour, sitting next to each other, they continued that craziness. Touching every time they wanted a picture, intoxicating with each other's smell, feeling one another's warmth that was…

And that's when a cellphone sounded

"Yes?" Answered Blaine "No! What do you want me to do? I'm not done yet… I'm perfect! I'm not running! Don't bother me anymore"

"Well… I think that as much as we try, we need at least twenty pictures… Are you sure there isn't a way for you to fit 20 pictures?"

"They would fit if we didn't write a thing at all" answered Blaine with irony

But Kurt's gaze lighted up, "Why not?"

"I don't understand"

"Why don't we put the pictures, without text, in disorder… and we let people make the story?"

"That's awesome! And next month, we can publish the article with Finn's pictures…you're amazing Kurt" Blaine said the last part when Kurt was standing so he didn't listen to him

"I'll go to the editorial to give this to Finn"

"It isn't necessary. Paul is waiting for it"

"Better. I take the material and later, I ask him to take me home"

Kurt was standing while Blaine stayed siting on the floor next to him. Kurt leaned over to take the pictures and Blaine held his arms

"Stay here with me, please" whispered in his ear

And there was something in his voice… Desperate, different, that made him shiver

"But I have to go… And explain everything to Finn… He won't understand…"

"We can watch the show together and have dinner" Insisted Blaine, "_I want you to stay_"

And the passion was so noticeable on Blaine's last sentence that it scared Kurt.

But what scared him the most was that _he wanted to stay._

* * *

Heart pounding, Kurt was quick to turn on the monitors.

No one! As previously announced, Blaine wasn't there.

That Friday, he had a lot of things to do. The house needed a deep cleaning and he needed to iron some clothes.

But contrary to his hurry, the poor boy only managed to sit. He was exhausted. He had barely managed to sleep the night before, and the one before that, and before that.

Kurt stood up, ready to start the morning. After leaving his things in the service room and putting on a shirt that was too wide and short for him, he was ready to start. He left for the gym, turning off the monitors that were there.

He, then, went to the balcony. For a while, he scrubbed that shiny pavement like he was looking for the letters of his destiny. The heat was unbearable and he could feel the sweat running down his body.

He took the bucket and mop, and went to the gym. The weather was cool and inviting there, so he sought the air intake in the roof, and as he always did, stood under his help. He bent to refresh his neck and later unbuttoned his t-shirt so that the wind provided some relief to his chest. He turned and…

He just saw him.

He was there, shirtless, like always.

He was there, surprised, just like him, for their meeting.

He was there, very close, looking at him with desire. _He was there._

"I thought I was alone" Said Kurt "I looked in the monitors and you said you were going to-"

"Maybe I was in the bathroom… And I decided in the last minute to stay"

The telephone sounded and both came back to earth

"I'm going to disconnect it" Said Blaine quickly "I don't want to know who it is, I just don't want anyone bothering me… I was thinking about doing some sport…"

"I'll leave now"

"You can stay, you never bother me"

"I..I'll pick everything and go to make your bed"

Blaine watched his employee leave with disappointment but didn't answer. Instead, he went to the back of the room, took some weights, and began to exercise in silence, staring at the window. Kurt simply took the bucket and mop forgotten on the floor. But when he was still crouching, he saw in the immense mirror the image of his boss. For a second he stood still, lost in this stunning reflex. The sun shone from his sculpted body, his muscles tensed, his chest expanded in time with his incredible strength that left Kurt speechless. He closed his eyes for a moment and got caught by that power… How long had it been since he had been suffocated by a man's heat, or had felt the power of the bulge in his pants?

He opened his eyes and reacted.

Angrily, he threw the used sheets to the ground. He was angry with himself and with his body. With his memory, which forced him to relieve happy moments in less appropriate circumstances.

He raised the fitted sheet and spread throughout the mattress, making sure to leave them tight enough. Then he took the pillows and slipped through the delicate genre. First one, then another… It was in that gesture that was captive of both fragrance… jasmines and Blaine. He took the pillow to his face and rested his cheek on it. It was something stupid but inevitable…

And then he was sure Blaine was standing right behind him.

He stayed still, trapped by his influence.

But then he forced himself to react.

There was still time. He could face Blaine. He could return things to their site…_ (Which was their site?)_

And then Blaine, without saying a word or asking permission, took him in his arms, holding him against his body that was burning like Kurt's.

For an infinite time, they stayed quiet, feeling an intimacy that did not lead to protest or anger.

Slowly Blaine, stuck to his back, began to touch it with his hands and Kurt still wearing the damn t-shirt. His heart was pounding, making his chest shake tightly and his brain was already resigned into that soft and energetic movements.

Blaine slid his soft hands throughout Kurt's body. It wasn't those passionate and urgent type of caresses that imposed desire, but the slow recognition of a territory that he had already conquered type.

Kurt, burning in passion, couldn't open his eyes. He was just there, still and attentive to the movement that mesmerized him.

And only then, Blaine began to run the rough t-shirt over his shoulders. The negligible noise made by the fall, made them both open their eyes.

For a moment, Blaine let Kurt go. Kurt immediately could feel the power of his gaze, looking at him with desire. And it was the same desire that made him start shaking. When Blaine returned to caress him, his sweetness had changed into violence, need, and craving. And Kurt was persuaded by this madness.

And when there was no more place of his shoulders or neck to kiss, Blaine swung him gently in his arms.

Kurt still had his eyes closed, trapped by that desire that ashamed him. Blaine shook him slightly, forcing him to open them

"Kurt" Whispered in his ear "Look at me. It's me. Blaine"

Yes. It was him. The wrong man. The last person in the world he had to let inside him.

Blaine began to kiss his mouth with passion.

And it didn't take long to also turn his madness.

Each sank in despair in the humidity of the other, like both had been thirsty. For an infinite time, their tongues searched and found each other untiringly, creating a new language, which needed no words.

At first, the contact between their bodies had been smooth. Just touching. But, gradually, their need had grown up to become pure frenzy and only the wall near the headboard had managed to stop them. And every new kiss glowed in their anatomies.

Time passed until Blaine gently pushed the weight of his desire to bed. And then, Blaine took the initiative again, discovering his body, drawing his outline with his soft hands but strong. Kurt didn't answer because he was dumb with pleasure. Every movement left him defenseless, subject to that sensuality that gripped inside.

One by one, Blaine was discovering and conquering the secrets of that covered body. First, he began with his neck and collarbone, loving those little noises Kurt made every time Blaine bit a little, later he went for his nipples, licking them gently sending Kurt a thousand of small bursts to his sex.

By the time Blaine ran his hand through Kurt's underwear and started jerking him off, those little bursts became aggressive and unstoppable. And then it wasn't content to be silent spectator. He needed to arch when Blaine, after adding some lube, added two fingers in Kurt's entry. Kurt was shouting and Blaine couldn't enjoy it anymore. When Kurt was dead in Blaine's arms, he possessed him, forcing him to start all over again. Sweetly, he rubbed between his legs and that firm power tucked in his ass and that insatiable need, snatching it again and again.

How many times did he fall into the abyss? Countless…

After Blaine filled Kurt with his masculinity, they stayed asleep, on one another's arms. When Kurt woke, Blaine was stroking again.

He looked incredibly beautiful in the light of the afternoon that filtered through the window. His strong muscles enveloped Kurt, making him feel safe and happy. This time, Kurt was the one who took control taking some lube from the night table and putting three fingers in Blaine's ass, making him gasp. Blaine quickly took Kurt's dick and started working on it but Kurt had other plans, moving his fingers, and accepting the protest from Blaine, he filled him in a second, they moved at the same rhythm, Blaine laced his legs in Kurt's waist so he could have him closer. They came together, falling, exhausted, in one another's arms.

And again, it was Blaine who woke up first. And despite the fact that he was sitting, he could not resist the temptation to draw on those beautiful blue eyes this mad desire and passion he just discovered, so he began to caress Kurt with lust, to look with that distinct sensuality that he claimed and to tighten him again as now he knew how.

The culmination of that intense desire surprised them both at once. And it was so overwhelming, that they looked at each other surprised just before falling exhausted, Blaine being the little spoon and Kurt the big one.

* * *

**I didn't want to bother you with an author note before this amazing chapter. I know you've been waiting a lot for this and it finally arrived, I hope the wait was worth it! Did you thought they had sex when it was Santana's imagination? Yeah, I wanted to catch you there first. **

**Thank you for the reviews, you're amazing!**

**Thank you Care, I love you lots.**

**I'm just going to say, everything won't be happy like a disney movie. but relax, our lovely Klaine WILL have a happy ending, I just like angst. **

**So, once again, I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think.**

**See yah, xox**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello! I'm so glad you liked their first kiss! Thank you so much for your reviews, I really can't believe it, you are amazing. Thank you Care for helping me, and freak out with me and being amazing, love you.**

**Glee will never be mine**

**Reviews are always welcome **

* * *

**Chapter 24**

When Kurt woke up, it was almost dark. Beside him, Blaine was still asleep. He stared, intoxicated - he was so cute! He looked calm and happy, barely illuminated by the faint red light of sunset.

A dark lock covered part of his forehead and Kurt had the temptation to accommodate it. Kissing him in his sleep. Whispering how much he loved him.

And then he realized.

He couldn't do that. That man was an alien. He was lying in a bed where, soon, someone else would take his place.

And only then, he realized.

He had committed the worst sin. He had given himself to a liar, but the worst part was that he was _in love with him_.

His eyes clouded with tears.

Yes… He satisfied his body, and just thinking about it, his sex still claimed, but nothing else had changed in his life. He was just as alone. He still felt miserable… No…Much more miserable and more alone.

Fighting back the tears, he stood up. He was naked and could feel that sticky liquid in his legs. He felt dirty, such an odd thing to feel after making love.

He took the sheets that had left forgotten on the side of the bed, on the floor, and covered himself. Quietly, he went to the service room and once there, he began to change. He wanted to leave as soon as possible. He wanted to escape his own conscience. He wanted to escape the memory of Dave. He wanted to hide from Elliot's inquiring gaze.

_From all the men in the world…_

Blaine's voice surprised him when he wasn't done yet.

Standing in the doorway of the room, naked, Blaine watched, stunned.

"I don't understand… Where are you going, Kurt?"

"I'm leaving. This was a mistake… A huge mistake"

"A mistake?"

It was like Blaine couldn't understand those words. He stood still, watching him. But after a couple of seconds he reacted

"A mistake!?" repeated, full of fury "Now you call it a mistake! I didn't force you! I saw you in the mirror, you wanted this as much as I did!"

"But it was a mistake" answered Kurt, walking across the room trying to leave before the tears won the ongoing battle.

Blaine took his arm and looked at him

"For me it wasn't a mistake!" Shouted. They looked at each other and as soon as Blaine saw Kurt's face, he smiled with that twenty percent Kurt hated "You are a dumb person, Kurt… At least you should have accepted the fucking five hundred dollars" Kurt didn't answer. "Well… Maybe it was for the best, because you aren't worth it. You aren't that good in bed" still silence. He just gets free from his hold and sat on a chair, finishing to tie his shoes. But Blaine, hurt, couldn't stay quiet "And if this is going to become a thing for you, I just want you to know, dumb-dumb, that you're supposed to use protection. What happened? Were you so horny that you forgot? Knowing that I have sex with-"

Kurt didn't listen until the end. He didn't want to. He couldn't.

Enraged, Blaine Anderson hit the elevator of the service room as soon as it closed its' doors. Later, he kicked the kitchen's door. He was still naked walking through the house when he finds himself in front of the huge mirror of the gym. And then, with no anticipation, gave a strong punch that made the mirror, in just a split of a second, break into thousands of tiny, sharp pieces. It was miraculous that he didn't get hurt, but far from giving thanks, that irritated man, just sat on the stand, facing the window, to watch the night. For a long time he remained there, his beautiful hazel eyes half closed, meditating. And then, calmly, went back to the room, poured him a drink, and put on a Guns'N'Roses' album that he kept since his teens. "Don't you cry tonight" purred the singer while Blaine stood still, staring into nowhere. But at the end of the song, again this unstoppable fury was rising. Standing, he rolled the notebook he had on his desk and went to his own room. He pushed the sofa where he used to relax, and when he was about to also destroy the VCR, Blaine stopped abruptly.

He watched the three cameras that where on his bedroom.

Perhaps due to the fact that he had always been so exposed, Peter hated filming their privacy. Every time he was with a lover, he hurried to disconnect the monitor circuit in his room.

But that afternoon, the cameras had been turned on. The images of that 'mistake' were now captured in high definition, and recorded forever.

He looked at the tiny reel, and smiled in that cruel way that made everybody shake.

Then he closed the machine's window, getting the tape and letting it rest on the table to his left, and went to sleep, satisfied.

He still hadn't said the last word.

* * *

"_Kurt, this is a surprise, what are you doing calling me so late?"_

"Are you busy?"

"_I'm never busy for you, kiddo_"

"Thank you, dad"

"_It mustn't be good if you're calling me at this hour_"

"It's-"

"_Please don't cry son, you know if you cry I'll follow you and we won't be able to talk at all"_

Kurt smiled

"_Ok… spill it. What's so bad that makes you cry and call me on a Friday at 1 am_"

"I slept with a man"

Kurt knows from the other side of the phone, his father frowned his nose and Kurt blushed

"_Ok… Um… I thought that after the sex talk, this was going to end but ok, umm… and what's the problem? Is he married?"_

"He's a liar, unable to feel! And the worst part is that I always knew it, I feel so disgusted with myself, so guilty"

"_Guilty?"_

"I feel as if I have failed Dave"

"_What's the part of your dead husband in this story?"_

"It's like I cheated on him…"

"_Kurt… David has been dead for almost three years. I think you feel guilty because…"_

Burt stopped

"Because of what?"

"_Because maybe you never wanted children like he did. I think when he died, you felt guilty because in that moment, you didn't want the child and you still don't want it"_

Kurt stayed quiet

"_And about your boss…"_

Kurt got surprised

"I never told you it was with my boss"

"_Yes but the last two times we talked, you couldn't stop talking about him and I know you, kiddo. I think you have to be honest with him and find out how he feels with this situation and what he feels for you. Can I help you with anything else or can me and Carole go back to sleep?"_

"Go to sleep dad, give Carole a kiss from me, I love you"

"_We love you too, Kurt_"

* * *

"Well good morning, sleeping beauty"

"What time is it?"

"2 pm"

"Wow I slept for 12 hours!"

"Yeah… I tried to wake you up but you looked dead"

'_I feel dead inside'_ thought Kurt '_and so alive at the same time'_

"Do you need something, Quinn?"

"Money for clothes"

"Well I can't give it to you. I'm not working anymore, so I need to save some"

"Again? It's getting routine for you to quit on Fridays and your boss coming for you on Sundays"

"This time he won't come… He already had everything he wanted"

Quinn opened his eyes, "Oh my god, he must be amazing in bed"

For a moment, Kurt thought about those arms and that chest and Blaine's lips. _But it was just for a second._

Kurt looked at his friend with a death glare and Quinn kept talking "Are you going to run?"

"No"

"Kurt, since you moved in here you go for a run every Saturday"

"Not today"

"You shouldn't take it so bad… Men like Anderson are idiots" Kurt stayed in silence "Oh Kurt… I forgot to tell you…Lita called you"

"My mother-in-law?"

"Yes, she wanted to say hello for the birthday"

"The birthday…" whispered Kurt, bowing his head.

"I didn't know, I suck with dates. When was it?"

"Yesterday" whispered Kurt

"Don't worry, it isn't that bad, you don't look older and twenty eight… You are a baby."

Kurt started sobbing, "Kurt… It isn't big deal"

"You don't understand Q… It wasn't my birthday… Yesterday was Dave's"

* * *

1 week later, after being one week fighting in his bed with his feelings, Kurt decided to go for a walk. He arrived to a park and let the tears win.

And that's when he felt his presence.

Kurt knew he was there; close, like always, since they met

"Kurt" Said that beautiful man, holding him in his arms

"I knew it was you, I always knew it was you"

Kurt let Elliot hug him for some time while he cried.

"Do you really need him that much?"

"Too much"

"How is it possible that after all these years you still miss him?"

And after that, Kurt realized Elliot was talking about David.

Ashamed Kurt bowed his head and kept crying

"There's something else with you Kurt… What happened?"

"You were right"

"About what?"

"I had sex with Blaine…"

Elliot took some distance, making him feel more hurt and disgusted.

"I knew it was going to happen"

"I think I knew too… but Blaine didn't lie to me. I fell in love with him and I wanted to love him, even if it was just for this one time"

"So why are you complaining?"

"Because one time isn't enough…"

"Are you going to stay with him? Be his lover?"

"The weird part is that I always thought that the moment he touched me, I would forget him-"

"But…"

No one finished the sentence.

There were some clear things that no one wanted to listen.

"Elli, after everything, after how I judged you, I realize that someone who's in love can do things that they never thought they would"

"What are you going to do now, Kurt?"

"Move on with my life. Blaine is immature, selfish, liar, arrogant and I'm so in love with him that only hurts. I don't want to see him again"

"And if he insists?"

Kurt felt a shiver in his body. He could feel the need to be with him again, he could feel the pressure growing in his pants, he needed it all, Blaine's warmth…

"I'll do the best I can" said finally and Elliot didn't hide his disappointment

"How can I help you, Kurt?"

"I need everything, work, money… but more than anything, a friend, someone who hugs me without asking, and someone who helps me without asking for anything in return"

That man in love hugged Kurt one more time.

Yes, someone in love did a lot of things _if they really loved._

* * *

"I think he's worse everyday… He cries every night"

"Today I stayed with him"

"You didn't go to work?"

"I took the day off"

"Again?"

"I have to stay next to him… Now that Blaine isn't between us, he looks like he's thinking about giving me a chance"

"You're going to keep trying?"

"I never stopped, Quinn"

Quinn looked at him sideways and added, "Does he know we-"

"No" Elliot stopped her "And he'll never now"

"As a friend, I think I have to tell him"

"As a friend, you keep your mouth shut"

Kurt crossed the door looking pale and nothing better.

"I'm ready Elliot, let's go?"

"Wait" stopped them Quinn "I have to tell you something"

Elliot stopped her "No Quinn, don't do it"

"Yes I have to tell him Elliot, listen Kurt…"

"What's happening? Did you start smoking again Elli?" Quinn denied it but Elliot didn't let her talk either way.

"Yes and Quinn found out. I didn't want to tell you because I know you hate it. It was a secret but it looks like Quinn doesn't know to keep secrets"

"_Au contraire_" smiled, devilishly, Quinn.

Kurt rolled his eyes without enough energy to argue with his friend, took Elliot's arm and walked to the supermarket.

* * *

As he did every time he was alone recently, Kurt ran to turn on the television so he didn't have to face the silence or start thinking, drowning in thoughts and his imagination.

He looked through the channels, looking for an interesting video clip, but unfortunately, like a sign from God, he returned to MTV. It was the same episode that he had seen the day before, but he still felt angry towards the outcome of it.

"Don't do it… Don't choose him" he pleaded, stupidly sitting in front of the screen.

The doorbell resonated and, mesmerized by the images, he only managed to activate the intercom, and leave the apartment door open, without neglecting a second of that silly show.

As if he could change what already happened, Kurt writhed seeing how the girl was heading slowly but surely towards the inevitable.

"Don't do it, please" whispered, caught by those flashes.

And then a deep voice shook to the very bottom of his soul.

"Hello, Kurt"

The boy, still sitting watching television, watched the entire extent of that immense man, now covering him with his shadow.

_Blaine Anderson was there._

* * *

**Did I really finished the chapter there? Yeah. If I'm in the mood and you're good with me and don't threaten me I'll post another chapter tomorrow haha, love yah **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello my lovely readers! I'm posting early for you, so you don't hate me bc of the little angst I'm giving you, but come on, life isn't easy.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter, thank you so much for the reviews! I can't believe we're reaching 100 reviews, I never thought it'd be possible, seriously, thank you from the bottom of my heart. I wish I could hug you all. **

***sings the parte of silly love songs* Care, thanks for everything. **

**I don't own Glee sadly.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

As if the presence of this man could blind him, Kurt ducked away. He didn't want to be caught by the flashes of those hazel and lying eyes.

"What are you looking for, Anderson?"

He could feel the heat of his approach when he replied

"I've been looking for you for a long time, now" Foolishly, Kurt shuddered and he couldn't react "I accept your resignation… But I demand that you work the time prior notification required by law"

Even without seeing him, Kurt could feel his gaze running through his body.

"I need you" whispered Blaine but immediately added in an impertinent tone "There's no doubt you're mediocre in bed, but you're the best of my employees… And I need you"

"I'm not going back to work"

For a few seconds, there was a tense silence between them.

"Don't think for a second that this isn't uncomfortable for me too, Kurt. I'm not used to having my lovers run away from me without any explanation. I honestly think I didn't deserve it and your attitude hurt me. If I could choose, I wouldn't see your face again, but I'll be gone for a couple of months and-"

"Gone?"

"I'm going to Washington… And I need you to take my place in the editorial and in the channel. I don't trust anyone else"

"But… what about the last program? And the interview with the President?"

For a moment their gazes met but, as if that meeting burned, both immediately turned their heads.

"I'll take care of that later… But for now, I have to go to-"

He hadn't finished speaking when Elliot came from the street and collided with that dreaded and hated presence.

The two rivals faced.

"I-What the hell?" Began to ask the new comer.

But Blaine Anderson stopped him.

"Calm down! I have no intentions to take your man away from you. He's all yours…" And then, looking at Kurt, he added. "I'm going, Kurt… Tonight. Now, we will not see each other anymore… But tomorrow, remember, go to the editorial and contact Finn. I only trust him… Him and_ you_"

No waiting for an answer, that imposing man left as he had come.

_Silent._

* * *

"Santana! You look…" Kurt stopped abruptly, but only to continue immediately, trying to hide his surprise. "…Different"

"Thanks" replied the woman, with pride.

"Hey, Kurt" Puck greeted him as he entered the room, kissing his cheek warmly. He was _straight-Puck_ again and they began a weird kind of friendship, but when he went to greet the other roommate, he was frightened "Santana! What the fuck did you get on the lips!?"

"Nothing… They are just a little swollen, nothing else."

But she hadn't finished speaking when Finn entered, "Hey everyone… Sorry I'm late but… Why is your face so stretched, Santana? _And your lips!"_

"All right! I did some tinkering, so what?" broke the poor girl. "What? You never saw a woman with a little botox!?"

"A little? It's like you had a million wasps stung!" Noah sneered

"Aren't you a little young for…" Kurt objected timidly. But his colleague didn't let him finish

"My surgeon says you can never be too thin, or too young" remarked proudly

"Your surgeon? Please give me his name so I remind myself never to see him. Ever." Noah, of course.

Kurt smiled, "Let's start working" he demanded

"Except for your beautiful face, you're just as boring as Blaine"

"We're short on time. Perhaps we have to stay in, tonight"

"Each day passing, you sound more like a boss! And it has only been fifteen days! What can we expect in a month?"

Kurt smiled as he used to, lately. An empty smile devoid of feeling.

Fifteen days! Fifteen days without him, without seeing him, hearing his voice… Fifteen days dreaming about that afternoon.

"Don't start with distractions" ordered the boy, but inside pleaded '_Yes, don't let me get distracted. Don't give me time to remember'_

"Anyway… We have to wait until three" informed Finn

"But we're all here…" Added Santana

"No, Blaine is missing"

Kurt shivered.

"He's here?" Asked with a mixture of hope and despair "He came back?"

"No, but we're making a video conference with him"

"What time is it?" Asked Kurt

But in his heart a beat answered. It was too late.

* * *

"Hello everyone… I'd like to say I missed you but I've been busy so I haven't had the time"

"I can imagine…" Added Puck with mischief "I'm sure you've met up with some old friends and you haven't left your bed in days"

"Kind of" Answered his boss

Despite the bad quality, Kurt saw how Blaine looked across the room, looking for someone. Santana hurried to be on front while Kurt was hiding behind Noah.

"Well" Stared Blaine "First of all I want to congratulate you. I saw both shows and the magazine… It looks like you don't need me"

"It was team work" added Puck, smiling proudly.

"Whatever it was, keep doing it… The only thing that worries me, beside Santana's face, is-"

"You saw it, Blaine?" Asked hopefully, Santana

But the answer took some time to arrive, "I've been looking at the last polls about the magazine readers"

"Do I look better?" Insisted Santana

"We've more public" Added Finn "We're the most popular magazine about politics"

"That's because elections are coming, but what worries me is that our public is _men_, from 40 onwards and I don't understand why, if we are younger and why we don't have women who read us"

"My public is only women" Added Puck

"I need ideas to make young women read our magazine"

"We can make a note about cellulite… It is proven that all publication that has the word cellulite on the cover, sell-"

"A lot more, we all know, Santana. But we're trying to bring women to us whilst not letting men go. As an editor, I refuse to such madness"

"What do you suggest, Finn?" replied angrily Santana "I don't hear you contributing with any ideas"

The two faced but Blaine continued, as if he wouldn't listen. "I'm sure everyone has an idea… Is it the delay or are you all quiet? I don't hear anyone"

"I could do a special on plastic surgery… The pros, cons-"

"And we use your face as example to show disaster, what do you think, Tana?" angered Puck

"It seems well to me" Added Blaine from the screen "The article, not the photos, of course"

"And you, what are you going to do, Kurt?" asked Santana, insidiously.

"I…" Kurt started to say, but Anderson's voice interrupted.

"Oh…There you are. Hello, Kurt"

And this greeting flashed, creating an unwanted pressure against his zipper. For a second, he could feel Blaine, penetrating him and Blaine's moans when it was his turn.

How could anyone do this? How can others share their daily lives with old husbands or lovers without feeling like this?

"I… I thought… There is a program on MTV-"

"Are you going to make a critique of a program?" Santana scoffed

"Let him talk" Blaine defended Kurt from the other side of the screen

Blushing, Kurt continued. "It's about a girl or boy who goes out with two guys, girls or whatever, and in the end, they have to choose one but in this program the guys have to answer questions, without knowing that they're being monitored by a lie detector, that works through their voice and body language is evaluated as well."

"If I'd have had that when I met my husband, I wouldn't be getting divorced now"

"Don't think so" Said Kurt "That's how rare this program is. Although the one who chooses knows what is happening, they always end up choosing the liar"

"Always?" wondered Finn

"I only saw three episode and in the three the liar was chosen" Blaine smiled at him and he continued "I think it'd be an interesting note about this strange need to select a liar, even though they know what they are. People are beaten again and again by their partner, but they always forgive when they promise to change. People listen enchanted words of love, without bothering that they are only memorized words like the national anthem"

On the other side of the screen, Blaine listened in silence.

"If that's what you want, I can testify" confronted Finn, to everyone's surprise. "Women also have their own. When it comes to lying, nobody beats them. Us, even when we lie, we are more stupid, more transparent… Yes, I also swore love a thousand times without feeling any of the words spoken… But I never cheated on a girl. Women, however… they cheat with feelings. They trap and sweep in a cruel manner, leaving you destroyed"

Everyone looked surprised. The man usually elusive, spoke so sincere and hurt for the first time.

Kurt understood that it wasn't a question of sex, but of _victim and victimizer._

As if he could read his mind, Blaine said.

"I think it should be limited to "men against women". Politics have a long history of lying, which again and again seduces us, to later abandon us. Yes… I think yours may be an interesting article"

"And mine about cosmetic surgery?" protested Santana

"Yours too, and Finn is going to help you"

"Me?"

"Finn?"

They complained in unison.

"I think you can work well together and perhaps gain new insights.

"But I don't understand, Blaine. She is in the program and I'm in the magazine. What do you want?"

"A note that works everywhere" He smiled in that charming way and Kurt suspected he had something on his hands "Well… And now I say goodbye. I have a lot to do! See you tomorrow"

"What do you mean by '_tomorrow'_?" jumped Kurt

"Yes, just like today, at three o'clock. Does that bother you, Kurt?"

"No… It's just that I thought-"

"So… Goodnight everyone. Goodnight, Kurt"

Was he making things up or did Blaine just say goodbye to him and _him specifically_, as if he wasn't included in the term '_everybody'_, like he was more special? More intimate?

Kurt looked at all those present, who were already occupied.

No. His mind had tricked him.

* * *

Kurt looked himself in the editorial's bathroom mirror and sighed. There were at least two other men and they looked awesome. They were shooting some pictures for some underwear advertising so all of them were gorgeous and he felt…

"You are the new editor, right?"

Kurt looked at the one who talked. The man was, without doubts, the cutest of all in that bathroom.

"I'm just Blaine's assistant and I'm doing his work while he isn't here"

"The article that was on the table in the morning, is it yours?"

"Which one?"

"The one called '_Choosing the liar'_"

"It's just a draft, it isn't done yet"

"You wrote that article?" asked another one

"You read it too?" wondered Kurt

"All of us… We laugh a lot. You're evil, did you know that?"

"Those are some things that happened to me. But I'd like to have more information-"

"You don't need to look that further… There are plenty of liars in TW."

"Oh I believe you, dude" commented a third one

"Whom are you talking about?"

"Blaine"

"James"

"Santana"

Everyone turned to see the last one who talked

"Santana?" wondered, surprised.

"He promised me a raise and she didn't do it"

"Don't be an idiot, Nick… We aren't talking about that kind of liar, we talk about the kind that breaks your heart"

"Oh… That's James"

"Yes, James" everyone agreed. Kurt looked at them surprised.

"All of you had sex with James?"

"No… I'm not so much of an idiot" said the cutest one

"Neither am I."

The rest stayed in silence.

"James is the biggest liar I know. He uses you and later throws you away like you don't matter" commented a new one.

And a core of angels supported him.

Kurt bit his lower lip but he couldn't control himself. "And Blaine? Someone mentioned him… Don't you think he's a liar?"

"No! Why?" wondered one

"Au contraire. You always know what's going to happen with him, and if you don't, you just look at his website and, you do."

The boys laughed and Kurt, on the other side, looked at them confused. "His website? What are you talking about?"

" .com. I could swear, the one who did it knew him _very_ well"

"As much as the next boy does"

Kurt seemed disappointed "All of you had sex with Blaine?"

"You didn't?" the cutest one intervened, surprised "You don't know what you're missing"

The worst part is that he knew. And it hurt too much knowing he was part of a club so little exclusive.

"Blaine, unlike James, in an amazing lover"

"Fast but amazing"

"Fast?" Kurt asked, amazed

"Fifteen minutes, max and you'll never see him again in those sheets… But the best fifteen minutes of your life"

"He does the same with everyone?"

"Look in the website. You can see every detail of an encounter with our boss"

"Fast or not, I had more orgasms with him than I had with my boyfriend for three years"

"I don't know what he does when he's on his knees or who taught him but-"

"On his knees?" jumped Kurt "You're talking about oral sex?"

"No my dear, I'm talking about paradise… He's a master… Five minutes and you are dead"

Kurt blushed, thank god he didn't try it with him.

"And that protector he uses in his mouth to avoid AIDS…"

"Oh right, he's obsessed. He can't cope with the fact that he _might_ get some sort of STD… He never has sex without condoms… I'm allergic to latex and he didn't make a move on me until he found a useful condom"

"They say his uncle died of AIDS and that's why he's so scared"

"He_ always_ uses protection?" Asked Kurt

"The two times. Because it's _always_ two times…"

"First, he takes you to the moon, later to the stars… And in fifteen minutes, if I saw you, I certainly don't remember"

"The bad part is he always has to top…" murmured another one

"What? And after the fifteen minutes everything's done?" Asked Kurt anxious

"Not everything… He says he loves you…"

"… and that you were his best lover…"

"…but he can't have a relationship at the moment"

And everyone started laughing, everyone except Kurt.

One by one, the others were out of the bathroom, getting ready to do whatever they're supposed to, laughing and talking about sex and feelings, as if the two things were equal.

Within minutes, Kurt was alone again, still looking in the mirror, as if he could find his soul, or what was left of it.

_Fast?_ They spent almost a complete day together.

_Two times?_ He did it three times with Blaine.

_Condoms and mouth's protection?_ They didn't even use condoms.

_He always had to top?_ Blaine let Kurt top and didn't complain.

_Fifteen minutes and I don't remember you?_ They fell asleep together and Blaine went to his house later.

_He couldn't have a relationship?_ Blaine wanted him to stay. He felt hurt because of Kurt's words.

_He told them they were his best lovers?_ He told him he was mediocre.

_He says he loves you?_ Blaine just looked at him with sad eyes and said goodbye.

Why did it seem like they were talking about another Blaine and not _his _Blaine? Why was everything so different?

"What's happening to your heart, Blaine Anderson?" whispered Kurt.

* * *

**aww my little Blaine, until next chapter, bye!**

**Ps, I changed my twitter username, it used to be blarrenxcriss now it's lovelyheroes, if you want to tweet me, attack me or whatever, feel free to do it, love yah xoxo**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello my lovely and amazing readers!**

**Thank you so so much for every review, you warm my heart, seriously. **

**Thank you Care for just being you and keep helping me and making me laugh and make this story better, love you.**

**Enjoy this new chapter! Reviews are always welcome **

**Glee. mine. not. **

* * *

**Chapter 26 **

During the whole day, Kurt had the strange feeling that everybody was silent when he was present, only to burst into a million whispers as soon as he left. It was obvious that they were whispering behind his back. And the worst part was that he knew the reason for the overwhelming attention.

Had he gone too far?

After all, in his article, he didn't lie a single bit. And if anyone was portrayed in it…

"An unknown editor in chief?" cried Santana as soon as she saw Kurt, shaking the latest issue of the magazine as if it was a sword "Have you gone crazy, Kurt!? Everybody knows you're talking about Blaine! The radio hasn't stopped talking about it, and now tv programs will join the party!"

"I'm not mentioning any names or telling any lies" defended Kurt

"What is it, Kurt? Personal revenge?"

"You can keep doing what you're doing, whatever it is." commented Finn who just arrived "The Warblers is on everyone's lips"

"Am I the 'pathetic host'?" Asked, behind Finn, Noah, who didn't look too happy.

"Tell me… Did Blaine authorize this note?"

"I authorized it" Answered Kurt

"Did he even read it?" Insisted Santana

"Now we'll find out" Said Finn as he approached the screen to connect.

Blaine's deep voice echoed through the room, and the others went silent. "I've been connected to the internet for a few hours… I'm glad that my words are orders for you. I see that it took very little to improve our market position… As you can see, everything is a matter of goodwill"

"Everybody is talking about us" Enthused Finn

"Everybody is talking about_ me_" concluded Blaine

"The article seemed malicious" attacked Santana

Blaine's hazel gaze was fixed on an indefinite point on the screen, but Kurt felt it.

"I think it was awesome" approved their boss "except for the use of potential. Anyway, we got what we wanted, so now we must keep-"

"And the article about cosmetic surgery I sent you yesterday? Did you read it?"

"What is missing in your article, Santana, is fun. That's what made Kurt's so compelling. It was fun and people read it to the end"

Blaine smiled.

"Before we leave aside the article" added Finn "Phones have been ringing since early this morning, just to interview Kurt. Everyone wants to-"

"I don't want to do any interviews" Interrupted Kurt

"Those crowds just want to throw shit against you, Blaine" Said Santana, "Don't let him do the interviews"

Blaine interrupted, "Nothing more useless. I've learned that Kurt will not impose anything. Despite what I say, he will always end up doing what he wants" finished the sentence bitterly.

Too much bitterness, yet it went unnoticed by the others.

But just enough to hurt.

* * *

For weeks, he thought about ways to get Kurt a little closer. He was dying to touch him, to caress his sex… Touch the body that the son of a bitch, also known as _'Mr. Anderson'_, left in flames.

Elliot looked at that perfect ass. At the outline of those tight pants. At his legs, and thought about how he wanted them in a thousand positions, but unfortunately for him, always so distant.

Yes… Nothing was turning out as he had planned.

That Saturday, he had suggested going ice skating - something he and Kurt used to do in all the time in their early teenage years-, in order to enjoy that intimacy he remembered. But that Saturday, just like 13 years ago, Kurt kept them a thousand miles away.

At least he was allowed to kiss Kurt, now. They were passionate kisses from Elliot and indifferent caresses from Kurt, but it was something.

"You're boring"

"Never mind, Kurt… Worth it if I see you smile"

"Well, I really enjoy it! But, hum,… Why don't you take off your skates and sit for a little bit, reading my article?"

"Yeah… I guess I can read it…"

"No… You obviously don't want to and I don't understand why. It's the first time something mine is actually published and-"

"They published thousands-"

"No… notes of others that I _corrected_. This is the first time that something that is 100% mine is out there and I would like to have your opinion"

"I'll read it… but you know I've been busy"

"It was published on Thursday and today is Saturday… How hard is it for you to read six pages?"

No, of course he didn't want to read the damn article. Everyone talked about it and the theme of the inevitability of choosing the liar had been installed in society. Television programs, avid material, were echoed filling his hours with disquisitions on the subject: 'How to tell someone's a liar', 'How to protect one' and so on… His friend was on the verge of being famous and Elliot was sure he deserved it. Of course Anderson didn't want to let him go. For sure, Kurt was also better than him. But no, in his heart, Elliot was convinced that that bastard wasn't afraid of losing a journalist – he was afraid of losing his heart. Because he gave his heart to Kurt, and Elliot was sure of it.

But for that asshole, Kurt was just another game won.

Another game that, like many others in his life, Elliot lost miserably.

"Kurt, why did you take off your skates?"

"I felt sorry, I didn't want to leave you alone"

Elliot looked at him "I want you so much, Kurt" Kurt dodged, "What's the problem? Is it because I'm not Anderson!?"

"No, you're not quite-"

"Why don't you give me the chance you gave_ him_?"

"Because I won't make the same mistake twice… The next man to sleep with me, will be my husband"

"Then let's get married! I went through your life, with you, and I'm still by your side. You know we're meant to end up together..."

His friend was right. Elliot was always there when he needed him. And he was good and, despite lying like everyone, he was more reliable than others. _What was he waiting for?_

Was he waiting for Blaine? Yes, it was true that every time they communicated with the group, his boss always managed to say something that made him shiver. It was obvious that he knew how to arouse him. He liked to feel under his power, even at distance. Maybe because he knew that, as soon as he returned, all contact was coming to an end. Or because, without looking for it, Kurt wounded his pride of conqueror and now he was just trying to get a rematch.

Kurt sighed.

"What do you say?" Elliot insisted

"Are you asking me to go back to Ohio?"

"No… Just consider this a marriage proposal. We can stay here if you want. Now that the article raised the dust, it'll be easier for you to get a new job. It's seen that yours isn't political, or investigative journalism, but rather human subjects. I, myself, could speak again with the owner of-"

"You think the article will help me find something?"

"That dumbass, Anderson, knew perfectly well that the only way to keep you was to keep you hidden. At least, now, he had the decency to show you and your potential to the world. Maybe it's his way to make up for how badly he behaved towards you…"

'_Or to get me off, guilt-free'_ thought Kurt. Elliot was right. Blaine never gave him a chance, and now… he practically served it on a plate.

"Besides… you know the promise you made to your mother-in-law… We're still standing and the clock is ticking… Think about it, how wrong can it be, if we're together?" Kurt watched this man in love, "So? What do you say?"

"Like you just said, I have to think about it"

* * *

Since the night Quinn had sworn revenge, things changed. It was as if something was always watching him, behind his back. It was common not to find his favorite sweater when he needed it the most and, a few days after, appearing in the dirty laundry's basket, magically; or that his messages got lost in the way. So that Thursday, seeing an almost illegible note on his pillow, Kurt doubted its' veracity.

He called the channel, and no one could confirm anything. Noah, as usual after a show, was either missing in some salon, immersed in a bubble bath, or turning gold in a tanning bed… Santana and Finn didn't answer their cells either, strange, because they usually took their work schedules very seriously.

After a time of agony, just at half past four p.m., his cell phone rang. It was Puck.

"_Kurt, didn't you get my message?"_

"My mate blurred something on a paper, but-"

"_We're waiting for you. Take a cab, and come to the channel as soon as possible_"

Puck finished the call without letting Kurt ask anything.

_Who_ were they waiting for? _What_ for? _Why _in the channel?

* * *

He still hadn't set a foot in the station when he had an unexpected welcome, "Are you Mr. Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes?"

"They're waiting for you in the makeup trailer, hurry up!"

Kurt, without doubting the order of that stranger, ran through the halls.

There, with a huge bib that covered his clothes, was Puck who greeted him while he looked at himself in the mirror, while still being groomed by two young and beautiful women. "Kurt! We thought you weren't coming"

"Who thought?"

"You're _Kurt Hummel_?" asked one of the girls

"Yes…" said his victim, innocently.

And that little monosyllable was enough, that everything was crazy around him

"Christina, wash his hair! Ana, come and see his clothes…"

"What's your shoe size, dear? Shirts… Bring an S… Mark! The blue shirt, please"

"The one Noah was going to use?"

"No, that one's too big… Call Laura and ask for one more fitted. At least one size smaller than the previous"

"What is all this?" asked the poor boy, fearing the inevitable, while being assaulted by an army of stylists.

"Finn didn't tell you?"

"No!"

"Brittany won't come and you're going to replace her"

"_Are you crazy!?"_

"You'll do it perfectly"

"What about Santana?" Asked Kurt, trying to not drown by the jet of water that came straight to his mouth, which was quickly washing his hair.

"It's clear you don't dye your hair" said the stylist "Your hair is healthy and silky"

"And I intend to keep it like this" replied Kurt. But he urged Puck immediately "Santana is the replacement for Brittany. That's one of her tasks"

"_Was_… With her face now, she's unacceptable"

The 'ladies' that surrounded them, laughed evily.

"Did she didn't want to-"

"Blaine said it had to be you"

"Blaine" the boy repeated thoughtfully.

Yes, it was evident that his boss was trying to give him the best letters of recommendation for when he had to leave.

But Kurt had no intention to thank him for such favor.

"It's crazy! I've never been in front of a camera before"

"That's not true. Blaine says that you once participated in a video about tourism"

"That was in a confe…. _Auch_…rence. When I was a teaching assistant!"

He couldn't complain anymore. Whatever it was, his fate had already been sealed. For several hours, he was raped in every possible way, to serve the cruelest beauty. They searched for clothes that suited him perfectly for, at least, three hours, ending up with a gray blouse and black tight pants.

At nine in the evening, Kurt finally looked in the mirror. He looked strange. Much prettier, but strange.

"Come here, Kurt"

"You finally showed up, Puck! I thought you had drowned with the spray…"

"Relaxing is essential"

"Yes! And I'm _so_ relaxed" replied with irony.

But Puck was distracted, staring at himself in a small mirror someone had handed him.

Slowly, the different people who were going to be interviewed started moving behind the camera. Most were unknown to Kurt but that bald-headed old man who looked freshly- yes…. he had seen him often before, in his time working with Blaine.

"Come here, Kurt. I present you Deputy Albert Jones"

"Yeah… I know him" said Kurt as he held out his hand.

Through his thick glasses, the big man was imprudent.

"I don't think so… I never forget beautiful people"

"I know him, but mainly from photos…"

"Then you will see by yourself that the camera adds at least 10kg … Everyone says I look inflated and bareheaded on TV"

"Please deputy" comforted Puck "A man like you doesn't care about appearances, but _ideas_" Kurt smiled charm. Noah was right. "Deputy, today's a special day. Our dear Brittany isn't-"

"But I see you got a beautiful replacement"

"Our Kurt is lovely, but this is his first experience on camera; I know that you agreed to do the interview with my colleague, but-"

"I don't care if I have to do it with him… There's nothing I like more than to give a warm welcome to a beginner"

Kurt smiled wickedly, "I may be confused, but aren't you married to a lovely woman?"

"For the second time but-" started the deputy just as the assistant director made the second call, alerting everyone to take their rightful places.

Indeed, it wasn't the first time for Kurt in a recording studio, but the first on a national television. And he was shaking, he didn't want to fail, he couldn't afford to do so. A thousand things could go wrong. Should he cross his legs? Should he call Noah, 'Noah' or 'Puckerman'?

"Nervous?"

Santana was contemplating with a cruel smile

"A lot"

"Everyone trusts you, _even Finn_. It isn't easy. The spotlight will illuminate, showing every imperfection. The heat starts to make you sweat. A friendly advice: do not sweat because it looks _awful_! Did they put underarm protector? And the cables… Be aware of that. Also, don't fall off your chair. Sometimes you have to stand for some reason and… no, but you won't fall. You got experience, right? _Good luck_"

And those words were enough for all the fear inside Kurt to disappear immediately.

As a good pride person, there was nothing that could stimulate him more than the desire of others to see him fail.

Kurt faced the cameras like a professional. Insecurity had been replaced with pride and within seconds he felt as comfortable as in any meeting. He knew how to catch the audience's attention, even if the issue of the matter was as boring as it sounded

"Where did Anderson get this man!?" Asked the director to Santana "Brittany will have to be careful because this guy wipes!"

"Don't think so" started Santana "Blaine's going to fire him"

"I doubt Anderson is _that_ stupid" answered the director, leaving the woman with her fury alone.

It was time to continue with the last segment of the program: the deputy's interview.

For two minutes, Kurt heard him preach, in silence, smiling the whole time. Beyond the lights, only five guys dressed in costumes remained attentive to the words. Other yawned, bored.

"Excuse me for interrupting, deputy… I could listen to you all day because you're a fascinating speaker but… Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, dear… I know this is your first interview and I want you to show your talent. Everybody knows me already, think it's time they get to know you"

"Regarding the cause for bribery that's following you-"

"I've been acquitted" interrupted proudly

"_For lack of evidence_… Am I wrong, or doesn't lack of evidence mean that you haven't been declared innocent, but couldn't prove you're guilty either?"

"Everybody is innocent until proven guilty… A man like me, is always exposed to these-"

"That's true… But you had already been charged with this; in fact, this is the third time this happens."

"And in all of them, I was acquitted" repeated, worried. And forgetting that this was a live program he called his assistants, who moved back camera "Was this on the agenda we accepted?"

Kurt, without waiting for their answer, insisted, "In all those cases you were, indeed, acquitted but, interestingly, a 'Dr. Roger Coat' was always involved, strange, isn't it?"

"That doesn't have anything to do-… And the truth is that I prefer-"

"I say… For those who don't remember, before assuming, you had already been convicted of bribery. And in that case, they found evidence very easily… of course there was, once again-"

"That's not true!" Kurt was going to talk but the guy, forgetting any convenience or propriety, stood up, screaming like a beast "Son of a bitch! I'm not doing this interview! This isn't what we agreed!"

"Deputy, I-"

The guy looked so violent that everyone thought he was going to hit Kurt. But instead, he only shouted, "What deputy! Why don't you go fuck yourself, you little shit!?"

The old politician tried to run away but was caught by the microphone cables carrying on his back. He was followed closely by cameras, which he tore furiously, throwing them to the ground with violence, but not before stumbling.

Kurt, now sitting alone, dodged a piece of plastic from that bomb and cables, and smiled. "This obviously wasn't the ending I expected for my first interview. I would like to apologize to the deputy, but I think the truth will never offend, so I don't consider myself guilty of anything. And I'd like to give you the pleasure of going to hell, but that's impossible, because I'm already there" And facing the camera, he added "Thanks to people like him who make you, me and everyone sink a bit more every day…"

The boy stood up and continued, moving with grace and ease by the study, "Do you want to come and support me, Noah?"

Puck reluctantly joined his companion, "This is cumbersome," said confused.

"Then I invite you to move on to something more interesting…

Those gallants became journalists within seconds. Kurt made several lovely jokes, and Puck already led to a land that was familiar, returned them gracefully. Because being cute, funny and charming was Puck's talent.

* * *

"_What deputy! Why don't you go fuck yourself, you little shit?"_

For a whole week, those images were repeated hundreds of times, in every channel. Again and again. You could see the deputy, stumbling, cursing, and throwing the microphone to the ground. And at his side, for a split second, the beautiful Kurt, dodging pieces.

Kurt had become a legend at The Warblers: the guy who was going to be fired and put the bad guys in place.

Everyone had something to say about it. Many admired. Others feared being replaced by his unusual talent… The only one who was silent was Blaine.

For the past week he didn't communicate with anyone.

Pity. Because he was the only one Kurt wanted to hear from.

Every time he walked down the streets, he had the impression that someone was following him. Of course at first was Elliot, but since they were… _boyfriends?_, he stopped doing it. He quickened his pace and listened… No… He was imagining it.

His life was starting to change quickly and it wasn't easy to adapt. He never felt valued at a professional level, and now, thanks to Anderson, everyone respected him.

Of course, also thanks to Anderson, he was considering Elliot's proposal. Yes, it was obvious he wasn't in love with him. But he knew marriage was basically trust. He had always relied on Dave. He felt comfortable with him. He had loved him… But now, he loved Blaine, he felt comfortable with Elliot, and didn't trust a single soul.

Nobody was concerned that the big boss hadn't communicated within ten days. But he was. Blaine always lived on the edge of danger.

He stopped abruptly, and listened.

Yes, someone was following him. He hurried to turn in the corner and he ran into a guard. "Sir… Excuse me, sir!"

"What is it?" The guy moved his gaze from a small black and white TV.

"Someone's following me…"

"I can't do anything. I'm a private guard. I'm paid to stay here"

"But could you at least-"

"Stop bothering me, can't you see I'm working?"

"Then I'm staying here until the morning next to you. I'm sure someone's following me and I won't move from here"

Reluctantly, the guy stood up and left the shelter.

He walked next to him, in fear, into the darkness, then that shadow confronted him

"Hi, Kurt"

The poor boy paled, "You? Did you come back?"

"I was never gone… I always was next to you"

"I really don't want to see you anymore, James. You weren't exactly the best towards me"

"And you got your revenge, including me in your article. Sure, there you made fun of me, making me seem-"

"Pathetic."

"So you think I'm pathetic? And Blaine's what? _A hero?"_

"You should really get a reality check… He showed me he's a better person than you. At least he saved our lives"

"You're a fool"

"What do you want to say, James? I want to leave"

"Can't you see it? Blaine took advantage of _my_ trap to trap _us_"

Kurt shivered, "What?"

"The private investigator who I went to for that address told me that, after talking with me, he told Blaine my plans. He knew what I was up to and beat me. Hatched that trap, in combination with his friend Adams"

"That's ridiculous! Have you forgotten that you were _shot_? And the police arrived? Nobody works that hard just for sex"

"Did you have sex with him, finally?" Kurt didn't answer "The thing is, Blaine bought a video that shows how Adams sent someone to kill your husband and the trap was the return from Adams. But I'm warning you, Blaine wants you on their side and he's going to do everything to make it happen. It means gaining your trust and making you believe he trusts you, just to protect his friend Azimio Adams"

"You're crazy if you think I'll believe you"

Kurt turned on his heels and walked home. Trying to not think. Blaine wasn't able to lie to him so much, _right_?

* * *

When was the right time to intervene in a domestic dispute?

The shouts and insults didn't stop and Kurt could have sworn he heard some slaps… But as the injured appeared to be Brody, whom he wanted to kill, it didn't look right to get in the way.

A chair flew through the air, and there was a sudden silence. Would there be any dead?

Kurt leaned out the door, only to meet those two writhing on the floor.

It was killing or making love.

A groan, followed by a hysterical laughter of his friend, convinced him that it was the last option, so he calmed down.

He returned to his bedroom, and for a while, tried to sleep. But immediately continued cries, runs and blows…

Apparently he expected another sleepless night.

He covered his ears and closed his eyes, but a slight vibration forced him to open them again… Were they pulling the house down?

No. It was the vibration coming from his cell, forgotten between the sheets.

"Hi, Elli" replied without thinking.

"Hello, Kurt" A sweet voice answered

And then that passion that he had tried to forget, came back, making him shiver.

It wasn't Elliot. It was _him._

* * *

**_Not much Klaine in this one, but get ready for the next ones. The best of this is just starting. I promise I'll try to update soon, xoxo. Remember you can tweet me to Lovelyheroes. _**


	27. Chapter 27

**So this is it, the last chapter, thank you so much to everyone who lol, I'm just kidding, it isn't the last chapter. Welcome to a new chapters my lovely readers! This time this is dedicated to the best person ever, Care, you deserve all the happiness in the world. **

**Thank you so much for every review, I really can't explain how happy you make me with every review... **

**I own two dogs but sadly I don't own Glee.**

**Enjoy and every review is welcome! **

* * *

**Chapter 27**

"Blaine! We thought something had happened to you!"

And Kurt thought he heard Blaine asking "_Everyone or just you_?"

"What!?"

"_What's that sound? Do you have your TV on?"_

"No… It's my friend Quinn with her boyfriend… It's annoying! I don't know how I'm going to sleep"

"_Listen, Kurt_"

"Yes..?"

"_I need you to go to my house_" the man shouted from another state

"Your house? Now!?"

"_I'm sending Paul. He'll take you there… Do you still have my keys_?"

"Yes… But what could possibly be so urgent? It's really late, here"

"_What!?"_

"I'm getting ready! Tell him to come; be ready in 15."

Blaine cut the communication and Kurt sighed.

* * *

The guards looked suspicious. Unlike the day shift ones, Kurt barely knew the night guards. He had to repeat his name… _twice_.

Once in the twenty-second floor, he typed the key on the board, praying that Blaine hadn't changed it in his absence. The elevator doors finally opened, letting the view make Kurt feel like he could faint.

He was there again… In that apartment, so alien and so of his own at the same time.

The elevator closed behind him, forcing him to enter the hall of pure tempered glass, specially built to withstand anything. It was like being in the heart of the house, while still being absent. Seeing everything, yet unable. It was like the happiness Blaine had given him that afternoon: real, yet unattainable.

He typed the numbers in the control panel and the transparent doors opened, to give way to the immense room that, without him, without his swagger, or perfume, looked empty.

With reverence, Kurt walked by that pavement that he had washed many times before to reach for the phone. But, in an uncontrollable impulse, he first shifted to the balcony.

And then his heart was racked.

He searched for his cellphone and dialed the number from which Blaine had called an hour before. And, despite the fact that he was the one who had called, the voice that came from the other side, touched him.

"_Hello, Kurt"_

"What happened to the jasmines!?"

"_I threw them away the day you left"_

The boy felt a huge need to cry, but he held it in. "I'm here. What do you need?"

"_There's a movie-"_

"A movie?"

"… _An Italian movie by Nino Manfredi, he also acts there and I understand that he did part of the book too, it's called "Attenti al buffone" (conscious buffoon) it's from the 70's… Do you know it?"_

"No… That's weird, I thought I had seen all his films"

"_Look for it in the micro cine, I think it's in the last shelves. I need you to see it_"

"Now?"

"_It's 11 p.m. right?"_

"Is it to quote it in some article? What do I have to look for?"

"_If I tell you, there's no point in watching it. Watch it and call me later"_

"But Paul is waiting for me, to take me back home"

"_Tell him to go back to the editorial. This is going to take some time. And now I've to go, don't forget to call me"_ Blaine cut the call.

Weird.

Even though he couldn't understand it, Kurt obeyed his boss without hesitation.

Sitting in those seats, time passed quickly. Those were two intense hours, surprisingly.

The projection made him cry. And it was odd that this difficult, too frivolous and yet, almost mystical movie, had attracted the attention of Blaine.

"_Did you like it?"_ asked after the first ring of the phone, as if he had been waiting for it

"It's… very hard, but fascinating"

"_Yes… I think the same. Now I need you to go to my room"_

"Your room?"

Kurt shivered. Too many memories.

"_Please_"

"You want me to find something there? Do I call you when I find it?"

"_No, don't end the call… It's the cell of the editorial, isn't it?"_

"Yes"

"_Then no cuts"_

Walking by the apartment, Kurt could feel his voice, caressing. Talking like if, again, he was at his side.

"I'm here"

"_Go to the bedside table, right side of the bed"_

"I'm here…"

"_Now, you lie down and sleep until tomorrow"_

"What?!"

"_I called you to give you indications about tomorrow, but I freaked out… I need you to be well rested, you'll have an interview with Colombo, so I thought it'd be better for you if you slept in my bed."_

"No but… I won't stay-"

"_The house's alone and I need someone to look for it while I'm not there and, who better than you? You could watch more Italian movies, I recommend 'La Strada' for tomorrow. I'm sure you watched it a thousand times but… the scene of the wizard and Gelsomina is my favorite" _

Yes, it was Kurt's favorite too. And that coincidence made his heart warmer.

"_Stay, Kurt. I know I have asked the same before and you rejected it, but this time I'm not there, so…"_

They stayed in silence for a couple of seconds

"But when you come back…" Kurt gave up

"_When I go back, you disappear of my house and life, according to our pact"_

Kurt bowed his head.

It was so difficult saying no to that man.

"Goodnight Blaine, it's getting late…"

"_Wait!"_

"Yes?"

"_The jasmines… The doorman has them. I asked him to take care of them while I'm not there…See you tomorrow, Kurt_"

With his heart pounding, Kurt ended the call and blocked his cell, noticing that immense bed, and sighed. It was amazing to be back to the place where he had once been so happy and yet so miserable.

What kind of spell could this man do?

Exhausted by that unstoppable need in his package, Kurt sat on the bed. And the gentle caress of that endlessly spun cotton, made him recall more intimate, more memorable…caresses. And he felt turned on again, lost in Blaine arms with his manhood inside him.

And happy.

He unbuttoned his shirt and left it on the floor, removed his shoes, shimmied out of his jeans, staying in underwear and went to Blaine's closet. He found an old t-shirt and used it like pajama, feeling intoxicated by this man's smell that he enjoyed and missed so much. He went to sleep, immersed in the sweet rush that had been trapped there, in that strange house. For some inexplicable reason, it felt like home.

* * *

Kurt, still asleep. Stroking his pillow, moaning, spinning, trembled with pleasure.

For a few minutes, that stupid ringtone was playing, but he couldn't hear it, caught by that deep sleep. But when the device fell on the floor, he finally opened his eyes and woke up to a bittersweet and more elusive reality.

Half asleep, without the energy to even look at the screen to see who was calling, he answered the call.

"'llo?"

…

"Elliot!"

…

"My house?"

…

"No! Don't come over… I'm, I'm not there"

…

"You're going to freak out but… I'm at Blaine's"

Kurt took his distance from the device so that his boyfriend's - _boyfriend_? Had they reached that stage yet? - shouts didn't hurt.

"Please remind yourself that he's in Washington"

…

"No, he didn't ask me. It was just because Quinn was with Brody and-"

Kurt moved the device again.

"What? Now you get mad because Quinn has sex with Brody? Since when is that your concern?"

…

"Stop calling her slut. Quinn is big enough to-"

…

"Yes, I'm staying here until Blaine comes back"

…

"I call him whatever I want to call him"

…

"Yes, of course I've been thinking about your proposal but… I don't know yet. I need more time"

Kurt's gaze fixed on that huge bed and he shivered. How was he supposed to marry Elliot when only another man made his heart jump?

…

"When?"

…

"Today? I can't today. I have to see someone and-"

…

"Of course I want to work with you in Rolling Stones but-

…

"What time?"

…

"I'll be there"

Without saying goodbye, Kurt cut the call.

He threw his cell to his side and lied on the bed again, trying to feel Blaine's smell but he couldn't find it anymore.

* * *

"Your articles are amazing, I loved your interview with the deputy but, sadly, in this moment my team is complete-"

"What?" Jumped Elliot "Yesterday you said that-"

"Yes I know what I said but I regret the decision I was going to make. I'm sorry, Kurt, but for now, it's impossible"

The goodbyes were quick, and within seconds, Kurt and Elliot were walking on the streets

"He told me yesterday, and he was the one who asked me to invite you… Something is happening, wait Kurt. I'll be back right now"

"No! I can't wait you, I have to-"

But it was useless. Elliot was already in the building.

He stood there for ten minutes, being warmed by the sun.

His mind began to wander, prey to that feeling. Yes, things with Blaine were like this. As the sun, his touch burned, making him feel more alive. But not unaware that if he didn't protect himself, sooner or later, he would end up dealing with the consequences.

"It was him!" Elliot made him open his eyes. "I knew it! It was him!" insisted.

"What are you talking about?"

"This morning, Anderson called my boss telling him to not hire you. And in this business, Anderson's words are like God's in The Bible"

"What are you thinking!? Besides, how'd Blaine know we were coming here?"

"I have no idea! But that son of a bitch always knows everything. He wants you to stay with him" Kurt turned around and started walking "Wait, Kurt" pleaded Elliot "It's the truth"

"You want me to believe that someone as busy as Blaine would do so much just so I work for him? I'd love to think that what you're saying is true because that would mean that he cares about me, but no. I'm not special for him. So sorry, but you're wrong"

"What if you never find a job? He's the only one who can ruin your dream of being a journalist. And, as you can see, he'll do anything to make you stay. And everybody knows he's a very revengeful person and you humiliated him-"

"That's crazy"

"What if, when he comes back, there isn't another job for you?"

"Then, my dear Elliot, I'll go back to Ohio and ask your uncles for Dave's old job"

"And you marry me?"

Kurt faced him. The sun shone, reflecting the glass lenses. His gaze was desperate, but all his gesture was sincere. Yes... that man, who loved him so much, was suffering because of him.

"Yes… If that happens, I'll marry you"

Why not?

At the end of the day, Elliot deserved it.

* * *

For a full hour, the beautiful images in black and white were followed on the screen, as inevitable as the passing of life. But when the beautiful Gelsomina focused her innocent and wondering look at the little stone that the magician had given her, Kurt simply turned off the player, and sat there in silence, in the darkness.

_It was too much for him._

The actress, just like Dave, was dead now. How was Elliott supposed to compete with that? It's true, with Blaine, it had been very easy to banish Dave's memory, but Anderson was like a magician, able to build the most beautiful simulation with his lies. His friend, however… Elliott wasn't David.

And definitely not Blaine.

The tune of his phone made him go back to reality. He replied, without checking who it was, _again_.

"Did you enjoy 'La Strada'?"

Kurt shivered. "I couldn't finish it. I started remembering Dave, and it made me ill" On the other side of the call, there was only silence. "Are you there?"

"Are you going to marry Elliot?"

Kurt staggered. How could he know that…? He stood up and turned on the light. "Did you speak with the director of 'Rolling Stones' today and told him to not hire me?"

"Why would you want to work with him?"

"Soon, I will need it, and you know it-"

"And it has to be with_ that_ idiot? Oh, I forgot… Clark Kent works there"

"The fact that you don't like him doesn't justify what-"

"Think, Kurt… How could I possibly know what you were going to do? Your dear friend indicted me to negotiate with you. He wanted to get to know you and then take his time"

"But why… _you_?"

"Why not? I'm always the ideal for the worst sins. Whatever I do, everyone thinks badly of me. Isn't that so, Kurt?"

"How did you even know that Elliot and I…"

"From the beginning, I knew what he wanted, and, the other day you talked about him, I thought-"

"And that's the reason?"

"Would there be any other reasons? Do you think I have someone following you or something?"

Kurt looked thoughtful.

And from his hotel room, Blaine Anderson watched the attractive image of his assistant, his body covered in his underwear and one of the old t-shirts he used to sleep in when he was alone, focused on one of the many cameras that allowed him to control what was happening in his apartment through the internet, even with the lights off. In full color and high definition, he could see Kurt going into the room, the length of his legs and his soft hair.

"Kurt? Were you listening to me?"

"Yes"

"Are you going to bed?"

"Yes"

"Are you doing it now?"

"Yes"

"Are you wearing your clothes for sleep?"

Kurt shuddered.

"I'm still dressed, why? Do you need me to go somewhere?"

"You know you don't want him"

"What?"

"You know you don't love him"

For a while, both went silent.

"I'm going to bed"

"Don't end the call, Kurt"

Again, the silence. And then, without warning, the deep voice of Blaine began to stroke him gently.

"As I told you that night… _Do you remember that night, Kurt?_ As I told you then, I keep in my memory very few things from my childhood, or life with my parents… But I remember I often spent the day angry about something that didn't satisfy me completely… And, when that happened, when in the end of the day I felt lonely, sad, or scared, I remember my mother used to lie next to me… It was beautiful. Her very long curly black hair next to me - and I loved getting lost while counting those curls. She gently caressed me and said, '_Well Baby, now let's go to sleep'_ and for a while we talked of nonsense, 'nice things', until sleep came without me noticing."

They shared a complicit silence for a few seconds.

"Let's talk so we can sleep, Kurt… I'm so tired because of how everything had been like, lately, and it's terribly cold here. I only want to be protected by the sheets and _you…_ Why don't you go to bed too while we talk? You do want to, right?"

In reply, Kurt just nodded, even though Blaine couldn't see him – but he could.

"What do you think is going on between Santana and Finn?" He remarked, amused "The other day, I pranked them. I imagined they were together, so while talking on the phone with one, I phoned the other. It was funny to hear, in the distance, the ringing of the call" Kurt smiled "Of course, when I asked directly, Santana refused… I think all these years Finn had been interested"

"They'd be a cute couple"

"On Sunday I passed by a rink, and I couldn't resist the temptation to try it again, like when I was a kid…"

"_On ice?"_ marveled Kurt, as he walked into the bedroom.

"I'm a mess, but it was fun"

"On Saturday, I went with Elliot. And I was there, very proud, trying to do a pirouette when a little kid got tangled between my legs and both fell"

"Are you on the bed?" whispered Blaine

Indeed, the boy was in bed, slope to the small receiver.

"I'm already on it, Kurt… Now it's your turn… Close your eyes and lose yourself in the moment you're skating… How free you feel"

He obeyed.

"Good night, Kurt."

"Good night" He said, and only when he hung up, he added, "Blaine".

* * *

**I want Blaine to take care of my jasmines too *sobs* and I want to talk nice things with him too *sobs again*.**

**See you on the next chapter, remember you can find me on twitter, lovelyheroes**

**Bye! xoxo**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello my loves! I just can't believe we reached 115 reviews, thank you so so much, seriously, if you want keep doing, do it it because you make me happy. Thank you Care for being amazing.**

**Btw, warning, if you want me to keep posting you have to buy me a puppy, I'm serious, without puppy there's no more choosing the liar :-)**

**I wan't to own a puppy and Glee but sadly I don't own any of them. *sobs***

* * *

**Chapter 28**

That was a horrible wet spot. And, perhaps because the wall was freshly painted, that lump was much more evident.

The strange thing was that, in that pretentious contour, depending on how the light creeps into the ceiling, it was possible to see a known figure. It looked like the profile of a man. There was the hair, forehead, nose… a big nose, and Kurt could tell it seemed like a portrait of someone he knew.

_James Thompson..._ Yes… That was his nose.

How would he be? And what about that evidence he promised…? Of course, there was probably none. He's just pathetic.

"Kurt!"

"Did you know that you have the worst wet spot on the ceiling?"

"I'm kissing you, full of passion, and all you see is the roof?"

"Excuse me… It's just horrible and it'll end up ruining the paint"

"Like I give a shit about that!"

Lately, it was common for Elliot to explode in front of him, something very strange. In Ohio, if any of the three screamed, it would have been David. The others listened, without taking him seriously. But here, in New York, his friend was always on the verge of collapsing.

"Do you feel alright, Elli?"

"Your phone was buzzing _all night_ so I barely slept properly"

"I slept well… Luckily, today's Saturday, because I didn't hear the alarm, and I slept until ten"

"And who the fuck were you talking to? You talked for _so long!"_

"Can you say a sentence without cursing? In Ohio you never-"

"Ohio is far from here" muttered the other.

Kurt sighed, "I'm going for a run. Do you want to come with me?"

"No! I don't want to look like an idiot, covered by some sh-" Elliot started the sentence with violence, but stopped immediately, "I'm sorry, Kurt, it's just that…" But a split second was enough for him to be angry again "Know what? I ain't giving you shit of an apology! I'm a big boy and I say what I want. You do what you want, I'll talk the way I want" Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes. "Do you want to have dinner tonight?"

"Tonight? Um… I'd rather not. I'll be tired from running and…"

Would Blaine call that night again? Of course, as it was Saturday, there wasn't excuse to assign a task for the next day.

_Would he call him?_

"What the hell are you doing in your boss' house?"

"Nothing… I just watch Italian movies… Maybe I'll even watch one today"

"Then I go with you and we watch it together"

"No!" shooed Kurt and immediately added, "It isn't my house and I'm not there as a guest. _I'm working_"

"Yet there is no one paying you to do this…"

"You know that, thanks to that, I don't have to endure Brody"

"That son of a thousand whores"

His violent speech, somehow, still managed to surprise Kurt "What's happening to you? Do you like Quinn or something?"

"Don't be stupid, she's a whore"

But, oddly enough, those words were said with pain. A pain that didn't go unnoticed by Kurt, "Why do you want to marry me, Elliot? Do you_ really_ love me or I am just a pending subject in your life?"

"I never lied to you, Kurt. I hid my feelings because I had to, but I never lied. I am a sincere man who really loves you and I don't deserve what you're doing to me. You play with me in a way that-"

"I don't play with you"

"Last night, you were talking with Anderson, weren't you?" Kurt bowed his head in shame, "And today you expect his call too…"

"It's harmless"

"Nothing with him is harmless and you know it" He was full of fury and he held Kurt by the arm, furiously, "Are we going to get married, _yes or no_?" Asked, roughly "I might be just a poor journalist but I'm no fool… You still get horny when his name pops up and you will not stop until-"

Kurt released himself before Elliot finished that painful sentence.

"Leave me alone, Elliott" And Kurt turned, and left his… _friend's?_ house.

* * *

Kurt ran desperately through streets and streets. He ran - despite the heat, despite the fatigue. He ran to escape… But unfortunately for him, as much as he tried, his conscience remained firmly behind him.

What right did he have to hurt someone as good and honest as Elliot? What was he waiting for? Was he waiting for Blaine to throw away the last thirty years of his life and magically become Kurt's prince charming?

_Could you hope for a liar to stop lying?_

He stopped, exhausted, by a tree, trying to regain his breath.

It was time to reason. Listen carefully, and reason.

What did Blaine want for his future? Professional standing, men, money, and nothing to make him committed.

What did Elliott want? He just wanted to find happiness. Live every day as if it was your last, enjoying the small things, like sweet intimacy, without powers or deadlines.

Yes. He would have to forget Blaine. That man was no more than a _manipulated image_ of a prince. A retouched photo of a perfect being, but that was that – not real.

Kurt sighed. And before he could regret it, took out his cell.

"Elliott? Do you want to go out with me tonight? There's something I want to tell you"

* * *

He needed something to remember this day with their grandchildren when they were old. He would sneak into the apartment of his future husband to hang a huge banner. A poster that simply said, "Do you want to marry me?"

When was Blaine coming back? He said he would return after the elections and they had been in December, a few days after The Warblers' last program of the year. He had time to finish his work, and, later, go back to Ohio and continue his life there, where it was interrupted. He was going to adopt a child. He would close his eyes and fulfill that promise.

"Excuse me, Sir… Do you know any store around here that sells pencils and all that, around here?"

"There's one, _great_ people from Ohio… Turn right in the corner and turn left in the next one. You'll find it there."

"Thank you"

'_From Ohio'_ thought Kurt. Good sign.

"Good evening… I need a special role, to make a poster and-"

"_Kurt?_ Is that you?"

Kurt looked at the old woman in front of him.

"Jenny?"

"The one and only! You're so grown up! If it wouldn't be for those beautiful eyes you have, I wouldn't have recognized you"

"I think the last time you were home, I was… Ten years or so"

"Imagine it! I've had this stationary for 15 years now. I knew your mother died, my niece told me - she's living with us now, do you remember her?" And without waiting for an answer, the lady looked out the door, and started calling, "Danielle! Come and see who's here!" And then, going back, she added, "it's a miracle… I never open on Saturdays but today I had to do showcase and-"

By the door, loomed the imposing figure of a woman about to give birth.

"Dani!" Kurt was glad to see her and immediately ran to hug her.

The girl, however, seemed to be in the presence of a ghost. "Kurt" whispered barely reached

"It's so cute! You're due very soon, right?"

"It'll sometime this week" intervened her aunt "She's going to stay in New York to raise the baby because the father… Well, you know how some men are"

Dani was so pale that Kurt was frightened, "Do you feel alright!?"

"Yeah… okay… and- and you?"

"I'm a mess right now but I was running and I decided to propose so I needed to buy some things"

"Are you going to marry Elliott?" asked the girl, who really wasn't feeling well, because Kurt could feel her distress as she spoke.

"Yes, he still doesn't know because I decided I'd accept like an hour ago… Do you really feel okay? Why don't you sit down and get more comfortable? I don't know help out if the baby comes now!"

"No, no… I'm fine. But yes, I prefer to sit"

"Elliot Gilbert? The owner of the newspaper?"

"Well, the newspaper belongs to his aunt now… His family kept the winery"

"How lucky is your boy! He's a very rich man. You won't need to work. Not like my poor Danielle. Send her greetings to your boyfriend!"

"No!" shooed Dani "Please don't say anything. I beg you, don't tell him you saw me, or even that I'm pregnant!"

"Stay calm, Dani… I won't tell anybody about this meeting"

"Is this the role you wanted, Kurt?"

"Yes, but blue please… No, better light blue… And a silver marker… How much?"

"Nothing son, it's on the house"

"Well… Thank you. And I hope that all is for the best, and your baby, Dani, is the most beautiful in the world"

Dani smiled weakly. Kurt took the things and started running again. He needed to get home before Elliot returned. He could prepare a steak at champignon, and… No… That was Dave's favorite. Elliot didn't like meat. He preferred…

And then he stopped abruptly.

The last time he had seen Dani…

February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September… October!

He turned, angry, only to run back to the bookseller, and drag that huge belly up to the street.

"Does he know?" Asked, once outside, careful not to be heard by the aunt, despite the efforts of the good woman.

"He thinks I aborted"

"That's crazy! You have to tell him… Elliott is entitled to know he's going to be a father and I'm sure-"

"He asked me to abort"

And those few words collapsed Kurt's world. "That's a lie! I know Elliot since-"

"Do you know his handwriting? I have the letter he wrote me after I came and told him I was pregnant six months ago, along with the dollars he put into an envelope that I never touched… He said he wasn't going to risk your relationship and he wasn't prepared to have a child"

Kurt felt his eyes filled with tears. "It can't be… He would be unable to… There are limits that-"

"I thought that I knew him too… And I told him because I loved him… And he just showed me that he's a liar that only has feelings for you… But now I hate him…"

Kurt watched her in silence.

Now his own body was in shock.

Do you ever truly know anyone?

* * *

When Kurt tried to remember, it was already dark.

For how long had he walked? He perceived that he still dragged the bag from the store. Without thinking, he threw it in the basket, and with it, that perfect and unattainable future he had planned so carefully.

No. David was dead, and no other man would bring an inch to what they dreamed together.

And that thought was all he needed, until his phone started to vibrate. It was Blaine. He knew it.

Another liar.

He took the phone and, without hesitation, threw it away, along with the bag.

With satisfaction, he watched it squirm in the trash.

Yes… maybe that was his only sensible decision in months.

"Kurt?"

The boy shuddered.

It was him. And his presence there could only mean one thing.

He was lost.

* * *

Kurt looked at the guy in disgust and tried to walk away from him.

"Don't be unfair and listen"

"You promised proof James, and I don't see any"

James smiled. "Did you ever hear of _Wesley?_"

"No"

"He's one of Adams' minions. A man who, a few years ago, was with him in the province of Ohio"

"Do you think he killed David?"

"No… You got to understand that, no matter who pulled the trigger, the one who slaughtered your husband was Azimio Adams and it's already known… Wesley sold Blaine the copy of the video that everyone wants"

"Do you have tests?"

"On March, 19th, Wesley was visiting our boss's house"

"It's your word against-"

"Look in the security videos of that date. Ask the security staff"

"Maybe he was there to interview him… Maybe he just wanted to-"

"What? Send him to say something to Adams? I don't think he'd bother so much when he has all the time in the world to chat with his partner. Like now, for example"

"What?"

"This is the list of tickets sold for the flight to Washington, in first class, in which Blaine traveled… Not many people can afford to buy tickets like that. Only our boss and…"

Kurt snatched the paper that James was shaking. Yes… that list seemed real.

And there, printed, next to the name of the man he loved, was the proof of his darkest betrayal.

United Airlines Flight 846, bound for Washington.

Seat No. 4A, Blaine Anderson; Seat number 4B…

Azimio Adams.

* * *

As soon as he set a foot in the editorial, Noah Puckerman immediately went to meet him.

"Kurt! Where were you?"

"Out…"

He couldn't say more. He was being dragged to the meeting.

"Blaine is crazy… From Saturday he has been looking for you"

"Ah…"

"And your boyfriend! I think he even called the morgue"

"Yes? Who knows, maybe I was there"

As a bride at a wedding, all present stood to continue his slow and solemn entry. At the end of the road, was the huge LCD screen, with the image of Blaine Anderson waiting for him

"Did someone steal your cell, Kurt?" asked in greeting

"No"

"It appeared in a landfill"

"I threw it away… Someone was teasing me all the time, called at inopportune hours, and even let me sleep" accused, facing the monitor.

"Where did you spend the night?" asked Santana "Your roommate thought-"

"I saw my roommate on Sunday"

"That's weird… She didn't say anything… And that poor kid… your boyfriend, was desperate" added Finn

"Since Kurt is safe and sound, and doesn't seem very willing to talk about his adventure, how about if we forget the whole thing, and go back to work?" Intervened Puck.

But the voice of the boy convinced him that it wouldn't be easy to achieve.

"I just came to tell you that I'm leaving. My work is already done… and you'll survive without me"

And then it was Blaine who surprised, "That's just what I wanted to talk to you about, Kurt… I'm going back. In fact, in half an hour, I leave for the airport"

The boy narrowed his beautiful blue eyes, but didn't answer.

For others, however, those news caused a stir.

For a second, thanks to technology, Kurt and Blaine shared an intense look, despite being a thousand miles apart.

"You have to go to the airport at seven o'clock tomorrow in the morning, Kurt"

"Excuse me? According to the agreement, I don't have to see you again"

"Don't worry Blaine. I'll go" offered the only woman of the group, just as Noah apologized.

"I need to sleep at that time"

Finn, however, didn't hesitate "I'll accompany you, San"

But the lady jumped immediately. "Don't even think about it, I don't need anyone else, when it comes to Blaine"

The young editor didn't bother to hide his anger, but stayed quiet.

Anderson, however, didn't.

"Kurt's going" ordered with determination "Precisely because we decided not to see each other, I want to settle my affairs with you as soon as possible. Bring my keys, and everything you still have in your possession. Then you'll accompany me to my apartment, and there you'll have enough time to ask all those things, I'm sure, you're dying to know…"

Kurt faced him, without speaking.

And the others looked embarrassed due to that strange way those two had learned to share the silence.

* * *

**You can say goodbye to Elliott, what an asshole, lol. In the next chapter our lovely Blaine will be back and for the ones who asked he's in Washington. **

**Yes, I'm writing another fanfiction, answering to a guest, it's prostitute!Kurt, rich!Blaine. **

**Answering to another person, ummm there are between 5 and 6 chapters left... **

**And remember, puppy or no chapter. bye! xoxo. you can find me on tw, lovelyheroes.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello everybody! I just can't explain how grateful I am for every review or every thing that you say to me on twitter, thank you so so much! **

**Thank you Care for everything, I love you! **

**When I was writing this chapter some ideas came from a friend of mine so everything hate her or love her, I'm guilty of anything (Lol that's a lie) Ok, I won't bother you anymore, enjoy!**

**Glee isn't mine.**

**Oh and btw, no one sent the puppy, I'm being serious that I won't keep posting if someone doesn't send me a puppy.**

* * *

**Chapter 29 **

Kurt fixed his hair for the third time. Beside him, Paul tried to hide his smile.

"At what time was he supposed to arrive?" Asked the driver.

"Seven… but there's a strike for… well, for whatever reason they have. They think it will be landing at eight"

"Do you want to grab a coffee? It's cold here"

"No thanks, Paul… If I drink or eat something, I'll end up throwing up… I don't feel right"

"Maybe you're pregnant…" Kurt's face said everything and the driver continued, "Yeah, I know. It was a bad one"

When passengers flying American Airlines from Washington started appearing through those doors, Kurt touched his hair again. And like his heart, it was totally wild.

"There he is" Shouted Paul behind him

And Kurt turned his head at the right time, only to collide with that hazel look that made him shiver. He hadn't slept all night, promising he wouldn't fall on Blaine's arms or pay attention to his hard package.

Anderson came straight towards him. And then, to the surprise of the youngest man, he tried to kiss him. And in spite of being surrounded by that manhood that had managed to make him shudder, Kurt was able to dodge the kiss and transform it into an innocent greeting.

Blaine remained confused and they stared in silence.

"Did you have a good trip, sir?" Paul asked, friendly, taking the bags.

"Horrible. More than fifteen hours of hell"

They started walking towards the car. Blaine tried to grab Kurt by the waist, but, again, he walked away.

The trip to the apartment was long and uncomfortable. Blaine sat in the back with Kurt, observing him during the whole trip.

When they reached the building, Kurt refused to enter.

"I'm staying here. I'll wait for you at the corner bar to fix what's missing"

"Come with me, Kurt" ordered Blaine instead.

But he didn't say it like he used to. On the contrary, it was almost a bitter appeal.

"No, I won't"

"There are things I want you to know, and I can't tell you where others might listen"

Reluctantly, he shared the elevator with Blaine and Paul.

"Do you want me to leave your bags in the bedroom?" Asked Paul

"Leave them there, and hurry to leave before the elevator doors close" ordered Blaine, still staring at Kurt. "Thanks for everything and I'll see you tomorrow"

The man left, but not before giving the couple one last curious look.

And then, after so long, Kurt and Blaine were alone.

Kurt remained still, standing in the middle of the room.

For what seemed like an infinite time, Blaine was dedicated to turning around, taking off his jacket, sweater, shirt, shoes, and throwing them wildly to… well, anywhere, really. And he watched Kurt with desire; he fixed his hazel glint on Kurt's body, in his porcelain skin, in his hair.

'_Just say something horrible so I can keep hating you'_ begged Kurt on his mind.

And Blaine was immediate. "Why don't you sit? It seems that this is going to be like the last time we were together: slow and not too pleasant"

Kurt watched him with and odd feeling inside, but was quiet and firm.

Finally, Blaine stopped moving and faced him.

"I heard you were trying to find out something about Wesley in the monitor circuit. Asking would've been enough"

"Then I must ask-"

"Wesley sold me a video"

Kurt lifted his head to look at Blaine straight in the eye. It was a mistake.

He stared at the floor again and spoke, "A video of Azimio Adams, I assume"

"Of course"

Again his eyes agreed, and this time it seemed to hurt them both, so Blaine moved away, leaning on the couch, almost lying, always staring at Kurt, no matter what.

"You always knew I was investigating him, Kurt. Even before you came to my house… I don't know why you're so surprised-"

The boy lost his patience and again tried to look up, in order to start talking. But he had to look down again. Too many memories, too many feelings, and that perfume was making him mad.

"You knew I was looking for any material that would serve to incriminate him so I can do justice to my husband!"

"And I also know you're a fool, who can't measure the strength of his opponent. And if you aren't careful you will soon fill the grave next to your husband, who you idolize so much"

And those words wounded mortally.

"Are you threatening me, Anderson?"

And as if that gesture could also hurt Blaine, he jumped to approach him. To try to comfort him, taking him in his arms.

"How do you think I could possibly threaten you if all I want is…" He began but when his gaze collided with those innocent blue eyes, he stopped. And for a moment, they met again.

"Why did you go to Washington?"

Blaine turned to his back, "Personal matters"

"Or was it purely business?"

And Blaine turned back to watch carefully. "What are you talking about?"

"Perhaps someone went with you?"

"What a silly person you are, Kurt" he whispered in his ear. But more than an insult, it seemed like a painful complaint. "The presence of Adams on that plane is my best proof of innocence…I'm a famous man. For two years, I was correspondent in Washington, and also, I covered a war. Since that war, I learned to live life in a less poetic, more existential way… There's nothing worthy destroying your life. And less to let you get killed… I told you once, I'm afraid of Adams, but that doesn't mean I don't want to get rid of him. And traveling with a racketeer isn't a good idea and it could incriminate me in the near future… So no. I didn't travel with him"

"Then what was that!? Coincidence? What are the odds, really?"

"No, of course it wasn't a coincidence… I bought my ticket, the last one on the plane and Adams wasn't among the passengers. Getting that seat must have cost him a fortune"

"And why would Adams want to sit with you?"

"Being with him doesn't benefit me. He, however, removed me credibility. But that wasn't the reason"

"Then what was it?"

Blaine began to walk again and this horrible hardness was taking control of Kurt.

"He tried to negotiate with me, for a material I have… But he said it on behalf of a friend. In fact, rather than negotiate, he wanted to find out the type of information I had"

Now he was close and Kurt could feel his warmth and breath.

"Show me the video"

"What!?"

"Show me the video you bought from Wesley"

"That's something secret and seeing it would only put you in danger"

"I'm willing to take the risk" he said

"It's amazing how much I missed you" Blaine whispered in his ear.

And he was such a good liar, that Kurt shuddered.

"I better go… It looks like you won't clarify anything or show me proof-"

He tried to pull away, but Blaine held him tightly, trapping him in his arms.

"Are you running away from _me_, Kurt, or from _you_?"

Kurt couldn't resist it anymore. He linked their lips and started kissing him passionately, madly.

For and infinite time, their bodies looked forward, feeling the skin of the other, their warmth, their perfumes. Drunk on that need that they were already addicted to.

Within minutes, Blaine had already ripped Kurt's shirt off and was kissing his chest, finding enough time to finish undressing. Kurt moved his hips forward, making friction with Blaine's manhood. And only when Blaine began to unbutton his pants, Kurt had a second of sanity.

"Shouldn't we use-"

"No, please… Don't ask me to use condom with you… I_ can't_ with you. I have an exam in my bag that says I'm clean… And since the time we slept together, I haven't slept with anyone else"

And then the second of clear judgment slipped and Kurt gave him no other condition.

After having flooded him with his manhood, Blaine remained inside of Kurt for eternal time.

They were still in the couch, both naked, trying to understand and process all this madness. Kurt sat while Blaine played with his heart and Kurt started touching those curls, which he wanted to touch since day one. And then, Blaine whispered in his ear.

"_I love you, Kurt"_

* * *

**_Short-ish but Klainish, bye! Remember the puppy_**


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm sick af so I have no idea if I'm writing this all right but yeah, I'm still waiting the puppy, give me one or I'll write a sad ending.**

**Glee isn't mine**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

For what felt like an eternal second, they stayed there, motionless.

And then, Blaine could feel Kurt's body tightening before the blue eyed took his distance.

Kurt stood, and began to dress in silence.

"Did you hear me, Kurt? _I love you_"

Kurt looked at him with undisguised fury. "Yes, I heard-"

"No, you didn't. I told you I-"

"It's alright, Anderson. You don't have to treat me like your other whores… I already know this was just sex for you"

"Just sex?"

"Don't try to deny it, we both know it"

With that being said, he took his belongings and was heading towards the elevator when Blaine stopped him. "Kurt, we need to talk"

"Are you going to tell me_ another_ lie, Mr. Anderson?"

And this time, it was the look that hurt the most. "What? I'm Mr. Anderson again?"

Kurt didn't even listen, attentive to the elevator that was arriving.

"If you go, Kurt, this will be the last time you do this to me. I'm not chasing you anymore, I swear!"

He reached the elevator and the doors opened before him, as if they were also awaiting a response.

Then Kurt looked into those eyes he loved so dearly and said, "Don't worry, I don't want you to go after me anymore"

* * *

"Dad, I don't know what's happening, I know I said-"

"_Whoa, slow down. Hi kiddo_" Burt stopped him from the other side of the phone.

"Dad, I-"

"_Don't waste your time, I imagine why you're calling. Uncomfortable chat again_"

"But this will be the last-"

"_You said the same the last time, too. Did you talk to him about your feelings_?"

"I won't see him again… When I'm with him I can't say no, so I won't see him again"

"_You're running from the problem and not trying to solve it. You're doing the opposite of what you should do-_"

"I'm in love with the wrong person"

"_How do you know he's the wrong person? Do you know how he feels? Everybody makes mistakes along the way, Kurt, but that doesn't mean they're bad people. You're a smart person, you wouldn't love someone who is bad, I'm sure of that_"

"I don't know dad" Kurt started crying, "It's too late now"

"_Never it's too late, ok? I'm finishing up a car here and I can't start crying so I'll hung up. I love you, Kurt. You're smart. Just listen to yourself_"

"I love you too, bye."

"_Bye kiddo_"

* * *

"So you're leaving? That's a shame!"

"Yes, this is my last pay check"

"From what I heard, there's a check and Blaine wrote you a little note"

Kurt opened the envelope. Indeed, there was also a folded paper in the middle. The boy took the check, put it in his bag, then took the note, and, without reading it, tore it to pieces, only to put them all where they were. Then he closed the envelope, and handed it back to Lucy.

"Take it and give it to Blaine, please"

"Do you have another job?"

"No"

"In the magazine 'Today and tomorrow', they are looking for people. I know the editor and he would be happy to have you on his team. Just say you come from The Warblers and the doors will open to you as if by magic"

"Thank you, Lucy… That's good advice. And I hope it works, because if in a month I'm not employed, I'm going to move to Argentina"

"Argentina!?"

"Yes, they are always looking for journalists around Buenos Aires and, coming from The Warblers, I'll find a job quickly, I'm sure."

"I hope you don't have to go"

They hugged and Kurt rushed out, careful not to meet anyone else.

Once on the street, he looked at the immense building.

Yes… Ohio was a past that he had yet to forget. New York, however, a present that he had already forgotten. It was time to let go of both cities, and start walking towards his future.

That was_ if_ there was still something for him.

* * *

"Of course we're interested in you, Kurt. Our magazine is eager to people like you, wanting to change things. Of course, if you decide to join us, you will probably have to travel frequently"

"That would be a plus for me"

"You are a young man… No husband or boyfriend?"

"I'm single and I intend to remain so, at least for a couple of years"

"I used to said the same, and look at me! I met him six months ago, fell in love and now I'm waiting for twins…"

"I congratulate you… But my life doesn't work like this"

"But first you have to do some exams - pre-occupational, physical and psychological… Do you smoke?"

"No"

"Good to know"

The girl stood with difficulty, and only then Kurt could see the immensity of her abdomen.

And seeing that beautiful nature phenomenon, he remembered he had some unfinished business.

The goodbyes were quick after the promise of a call.

* * *

"Kurt! Nice to see you"

"Where's Dani?"

"The poor thing is lying down, resting. Today she didn't feel very good. She's been having a few contractions since early this morning. Do you want to see her?"

Kurt entered the house next to the bookseller. The place was modes, and being in an interior, very dark and cold.

"What are you doing here, Kurt?"

"How are you?"

"Can't you tell? I'm scared to death… Did you tell him?"

"I promised I wouldn't but it was a stupid promise. Elliot has to take responsibility for this. He's obligated to be here, by your side"

"No, he doesn't have to do anything and I don't want your pity"

"He has no obligation? _He's the father_!"

"He didn't want to have it"

"And did you ask for it? _No._ This baby came without asking and you're taking all responsibility. He must take some action in the middle of all this"

"That's why he gave money for the abortion"

"With 'take action' I don't mean take a gun and shoot your victim. I mean act like an adult, and assume all the consequences of your actions. Even unwanted"

"He was afraid-"

"Are you defending him?" Kurt looked at the mother again "Listen, Dani, you did another of those faces again… How often do you get pain?"

"I don't know… but is unbearable"

"I understand you're scared but it seems to me that-"

"No!" Dani stopped him "There are still… _auch_… three days left"

"This things aren't always exact… Why don't you go check?"

"When my aunt closes… a_hh_... The business. AAH!"

And that was enough for Kurt to feel the same fear the mother was feeling. Within minutes, they were taking a cab. But they hadn't gone too far, when Dani started screaming desperately.

"It's coming! It's coming!"

"How much longer, sir?" Asked Kurt, trying to be calm

"There's a little problem, there's a protest here… I think the hospital is on strike"

Dani started shouting. And Kurt despaired.

He left the car and went straight to a guy holding a banner, while a drum destroyed everyone's ear drums.

"Where can I find a doctor? There is a woman about to give birth inside that cab!"

The guy stopped jumping, and went to a man passing in an elegant suit. "Doctor Font! Now there is a woman in labor!"

"A heart attack, now a woman in labor… Did you see my face, Jones?"

But, despite the protests, the young doctor accompanied Kurt to the car.

"Uh… this can't wait until the strike ends"

"Don't stain my car! Then I'm the one who has to clean up!"

The doctor looked at Kurt, without neglecting his patient.

"Have you ever seen anything like this?"

"Never!"

"Congrats! You're totally screwed" Then he opened the door and peek around "You, driver, move this crap seat forward"

"Who will pay for-"

"I will, idiot! Stop screaming" shouted the doctor.

Outside, _chaos_. The screams, the choruses, the honking. But that small cab was full of light, full of life.

Kurt never imagined that birth to something like what he was witnessing. Of course he imagined something but being there, it was something else. He had never seen an act so painful yet so festive.

And hearing that strong and powerful crying. Kurt already loved that little boy.

"Here comes the ambulance, late, as always. When I already spotted the suit. It's the third time I go to the cleaners since the strike began" complained the doctor.

A nurse came and the doctor tried to finish his work with Dani and later with the baby.

"Take your godson" told Dani to Kurt, as she handed the baby, still with a thick cord hanging.

And he was moved to tears. He was Elliott's son.

After the ambulance, arrived reporters, looking for the emotional note.

And then, like everything in this life, the miracle was stained by business. And nobody remembered again.

* * *

Kurt checked the time on his watch. The apartment should be empty… but he had the key.

He opened the door, and as he was heading to the table, something like a whisper distracted him. It was more like a heavy sigh or a groan… And then, against all logic, he went to the bedroom.

He opened the door and, of course, saw it. A man able to cheat and lie.

"Quinn"

"Hi K" Said his friend, sitting naked in bed

"Kurt!" Elliot cried with horror

Immediately he began to dress, trying to justify.

"It's not what it looks like… I-I can explain – Kurt!"

"He's a fool but not an idiot" said Quinn, lighting a cigarette. "He really doesn't need explanation"

"No… I don't need it. Just curious, how long?"

"Never before, we-"

But his lover's voice interrupted, "two weeks after he came home for the first time"

"But it wasn't all the time" he tried to justify, now standing half-dressed, very close to Kurt, but Kurt only looked at him with indifference "You know what? _I have needs_"

"Yes, just like me and like everybody else. But what I can't understand is the lie" and undressing him with his gaze, added "or murder"

"What are you talking about? Whatever they told you, it's a lie"

"Well this afternoon I held your 'lie' in my arms… Oh by the way, congratulations! Is a boy… he has your eyes"

"What happened?" Quinn asked surprised

"That's impossible! I pa-"

"_What? You paid for abortion?_ But, you know what happens, Elliot? Just because you're a shitty person, doesn't mean other people are. " When he was about to leave the room, he added, "By the way, Dani isn't interested in you being part of the baby's life. But I recommend you to convince her to formulate a civil claim for food because you're rich and he's your child, whether you like it or not. It's funny… When you fought with your parents, Leda called me to warn me about you, she said "Never trust Elliot, he's unreliable"… I thought it was horrible that a mother talked like this about her own son and I lost all the love I had for her… Little did I know that all she wanted to do was warn and help me. I simply didn't listen."

Kurt turned around, and walked out of that room.

How many times had he refused to hear the truth?

* * *

_**1 month later…**_

"Here's your check, Kurt. Everyone was delighted with your article about motherhood from a man's point of view. 'Today and tomorrow' wants to raise your status around here. Can you translate? They pay well"

"Are they really that interested?"

"The part where you interview prostitutes is _fabulous_. You're not used to thinking of them as mothers"

"They almost sent me to jail for that one. I can assure you that working on the street isn't easy"

"How's the new apartment?"

"Better than the last, that's for sure. Anyway, soon, I hope pay some debts I have and rent something brighter and bigger"

"If you hurry with the translation of the article, your next check will buy you three apartments…. And after that, who knows? Maybe you can go to Miami"

"I'd love to go… Here I am, too lonely"

"Do you keep seeing people from TW?"

"No – Don't want and have no intentions to do so"

* * *

The bell rang and Kurt, carrying a heavy suitcase, was quick to respond.

"Come up, please… I'm ready"

He checked his watch. The driver was ahead. There was still half an hour until six in the afternoon. Better! It was never too early to reach the airport.

He arranged the two bags near the entrance. Was he wearing enough clothes? It was going to be cold.

The bell ran, but this time it was his apartment's doorbell.

"Go ahead please, there are only two-" And only then, Kurt looked up "You! What are you doing here?"

Yes, despite all his efforts, his past was there again in front of him, to shake him off.

"Are you going somewhere, Kurt?"

"I was invited to be a part of the editorial's meeting, in Miami"

"The editorial?"

"From the magazine 'Today and tomorrow'. I'm working with them and with a little of luck, they could hire me in Miami"

"Everybody knew it was going to be easy for you… The amazing thing is that you made it in less than a month"

"How did you find me, Finn?"

"It wasn't easy… but you're my last resource. I'm desperate"

"I don't understand"

"Blaine"

The boy interrupted him decisively; "If you're going to talk to me about him, you better forget it. Anderson is an addiction in which I don't want to fall for again"

"But you got to help us. He is unaware of the danger, and-"

"I'm not interested, Finn. Thank you"

"I understand. Sorry"

The beautiful man looked distressed, and turned around, ready to leave. But the voice of his hostess forced him to stop.

"What kind of danger?"

"The day before yesterday… the-there were ten hooded men, who, in seconds, killed one guard and destroyed the top floor"

"Blaine's office"

"Yes… They set fire to it and all the files"

"But the newspaper didn't mention it…"

"They didn't say anything about the channel either. They got in with a fake search warrant and went through _everything! _Since I work with Blaine, he always knew how to wait for the right time to release a story and he knew his limits… But now – Blaine's gone crazy. Since you've been gone, he seems so different, like he isn't Blaine anymore. It's like he doesn't need to prove anything to anyone. That would be awesome, but not in this case – he basically gave up. But I confronted him the other day. I asked him if this was worth risking his life for, and I still get goose bumps just remembering this, but he looked me in the eyes the way only scary-Blaine knows how and said 'What's the point in living when you're silent due to fear'."

Kurt shivered… Weren't those his own words, in the discussion they had about Adams, many months ago?

"The other day they caught me" continued Finn "Look"

He said, rolling up his shirt. His arm had dozen of cigarette burns.

Kurt felt like his legs wouldn't support him. "Oh my god"

"And the chest is a lot worse. I was caught between two cars at the exit of the private neighborhood I live in, and taken to a field. I don't know… Everything is crazy"

"But what do they want?"

"A fucking video that incriminates the president. Why would we even want all this bullshit? Even if he had raped his mother and all his children, in two years, after all the scandal, he would run again. In this country, there's no memory"

"Where is he looking?"

"In Blaine's house, I guess… It must be in the vault"

"There's a vault?"

"I saw it once and it's awesome. There are only videos and you could get rich with those. The truth is that now Blaine, after the ambush that went down on Monday-"

"You mean the assault command?"

"No… before that… they ambushed him like they did to me, but he managed to escape. The president refuses to attend the last show but in a 'goodwill gesture' he commanded a small army to guard Blaine and track his moves"

"What's your point here, Finn?"

"Only you could talk to him and convince him… You're the only person he would listen to. _He only trusts you_"

"No… Blaine only trusts himself and only hears his own voice… I can't help you, Finn. I can't fight his pride"

"At least I tried"

Disappointed, he turned, ready to get out.

"Wait, Finn… I want you to understand. Blaine is like an addiction for me. He makes me really bad; I can't sleep at night thinking about… I can't sleep, I'm very unhappy, Finn. When he returned from Washington, I went to his house to demand explanations, and ended up having sex with him, without getting my answer. I'm so in love that I can't handle it"

Kurt burst into tears, and poor Finn, whom was very difficult to manage his own feelings, looked uncomfortable.

Yes… After all, no one could defend Blaine from his worst enemy.

Himself.

* * *

"I always prefer to arrive early, did you see the streets? Everyone's crazy. The other day, I lost a plane. Well… I didn't lose it, the passenger, but it wasn't my fault. Do you see that street? He stayed there for two hours! And the guy didn't want to pay" The guy looked in the rearview mirror, then continued, "So I always say, to the airport one hour before"

"And if they were three?"

The man turned to glance at his passenger, speaking for the first time since he had risen, "What?"

"I forgot to greet someone who lives in the street you just told me and I thought… Maybe if I go up to the apartment, and back in less than an hour… I would pay every minute"

"And why don't you save the whole trip and stay at home? Didn't you hear me? The street is hell, the highway is a freaking chaos and the airport is the devil. If you want to arrive on ti-"

"I'll take the risk… It'll just be an hour"

"And how do you want me to park in there? Do you think I'm one of the transformers who bends the car and can just put it in my ass?"

"In the building there's a corner… Take the first garage you see. There's a free parking, you can wait for me there"

"Look, I'll do it, but just because you have a face that gives shame… But don't leave me hanging, because I sell your bags"

"Don't worry"

Bad advice. Kurt went to the building and a guard stopped him. "Name"

"The boy comes to see me"

Beyond the police, Thomas, the goalkeeper from the afternoon, looked at Kurt, smiling.

"Thank you, Thomas. What is this madness?"

"And now it's relaxed! Here we are all terrified, did you hear what happened in the editorial? Imagine if they put a bomb in the building!"

"Can you tell Blaine I'm here? Please?"

"Impossible, he ordered not to be bothered and disconnected the doorbell… He has been locked for two days… He could have died and here we are, waiting" Kurt bowed his head. Maybe he should go. "You could go through the main entrance, because you're the only one who knows the code for the elevator door that opens from the inside"

"He, for sure, already changed it"

"You could try"

Yes, he wouldn't lose anything…

Or perhaps, everything.

* * *

The funny thing was that the elevator was always so fast and now was going floor by floor, so slowly.

_Eighth floor…_

Kurt looked at his watch. He would have to hurry. It was already ten past seven.

_Ninth._

Yes, because he wouldn't miss that chance in the editorial. Anderson wasn't worth it.

_Tenth._

…Because he was so stupid and proud that… Kurt wanted to kill him! Although, he would have to get in the line.

_Eleventh._

Where was that…'there's a lot to tell and you can't do it from a grave', was that it?

_Twelfth._

Now he had to deal with those threats … Just when it seemed the president would remain in power for at least four years...

_Thirteenth floor._

What if anything happened to him? What if he was exposed?! Because Blaine's so… Or perhaps Blaine risked his life to save Kurt's?

_Fourteenth._

Why was it that every time started to hate him, something compelled his return to his arms?

_Fifteenth._

No! This time he wasn't going to budge. We couldn't waste that heaven-sent opportunity. It was his dream.

_Sixteenth. _

No. That wasn't his dream. His dream was never to be a journalist. Neither here nor in Miami. His dream had always been the same. Being happy beside…

_I_f he was supposed to think about David, why was he only able to think of Blaine?

_Seventeenth._

"_I'd be lying if I say I haven't been thinking about how I can undress you_" echoing in his head.

_Eighteenth_ (how many floors were there!?)

"_Well… Maybe it was for the best that you didn't ask for the money because you aren't worth it. You're not that good in bed"_

_Nineteenth. _

"_Let's talk so we can sleep, Kurt… I'm so tired and it's horribly cold here. I only want to be protected by the sheets and you… Why don't you go to bed too, while we talk? Do you want to?"_

_Twentieth._

"_Are you running away from me, Kurt? Or from yourself?"_

Twenty first.

"_Did you hear me, Kurt? I love you"_

_Twenty-second floor._

He had arrived. This was it.

Kurt typed the last number, and the elevator doors opened as if by magic.

And then he saw him.

Kneeling on the floor, tied and bleeding, while a man sank the point of a gun to his head.

It was a moment.

Kurt, still in the elevator, observed the executioner's eyes. And that was enough to divert the course of that miserable death, and he shot Kurt in the heart.

He could hear Blaine's desperate cry. And then he couldn't hear it anymore.

_Kurt had already reached his destination._


	31. Chapter 31

_**No one sent me a puppy so I won't dedicate you any a/n. I shouldn't even update but yeah, I'm way too good. I'll just say thanks to Care because she's the sweetest person alive and thank you for every review (yes, I wouldn't be an asshole with you) you warm so much my heart, seriously, you can't imagine how happy you make me and you can't imagine how hard I laugh with the reviews from the last chapter. I've never read so many "what the fuck" or "what the hell" together, you're amazing. hahah **_

_**I still don't own Glee or a puppy.**_

* * *

**Chapter 31 **

The elevator doors were open.

Still inside, Kurt observed the scene, letting it all sink in. The alarm was triggered by the flash that has once shielded the armored glass, to stop the shot, and now it all came tumbling down, shaking the walls.

In the room, another hooded man was busy pulling things from a panel that he had never seen before. A video library, hidden behind the other library.

For a moment, the guy who was holding Blaine turned to aim at his head, wanting to finish what he started. But realizing that, contrary to all logic, Kurt was coming towards them, the guy got a little confused on what to do.

"Come on! He must be armed" a man said to the other

"Let me kill this motherfucker first-"

"It's not worth it… I have the video"

The two guys had ran into the kitchen by the time Kurt made it to Blaine. But when they were about to leave, the one who was holding the gun turned on his heels and fired from there.

And Kurt felt the power of the gunshot, and the warm blood. But no pain. No…he didn't have a wound…

For a moment, he felt the sun on his skin again, and the soft sound of the approaching car, while Dave, with his new shirt, greeted him, distant. But only for an instant.

"No, God. Not this time! I'm not going to give up on him" Shouted Kurt, holding the helpless body of the man he loved.

He looked for the wound. It was on his leg, and didn't look too bad, but despite that, the bleeding was an important matter. He pulled his belt out and squeezed it tightly around his skin, to stop the blood. Then he headed towards the elevator. For some time, he felt the police trying to open the door, with no luck. In spite of the annoying ring from the alarm, you could hear the buzz of a crowd surrounding them. He typed the key and at least five uniformed men entered.

"A doctor! Urgent!" he ordered, desperate.

As a few policemen tried to follow the footsteps of the criminals who had disappeared, Kurt returned to his place beside Blaine.

Fortunately, the doctor had already requested assistance to the medical center, so within minutes, they were climbing into the ambulance.

Kurt watched everything, still trembling, standing before a man in a uniform, looking curiously at it. So while nurses took care of the situation, he leaned discreetly at the panel, closing it.

The road to the hospital was supposed to be short. But the heavy traffic did nothing to help. At one point, Blaine woke up, and, taking off the oxygen mask he was wearing, began speaking with difficulty.

"Why aren't you in Miami?"

"Who told you?" Asked Kurt, surprised.

"Don't talk, sir… the effort won't do you any good." talked the nurse who accompanied then, while putting on the mask again.

"Oh, don't bother, the worst effort for him is silence" Kurt commented

Kurt was right, and Blaine couldn't fight it any longer. So he took the mask out again and continued-

"Do you realize they could have killed you, Kurt?"

"Do you realize they could have killed you, Blaine?"

And their eyes met in that sincere and profound way they had learned to.

"This tourniquet is perfectly done" said the nurse, as she placed the mask on Blaine's face for the third time.

"Oh… I did that" said Kurt "My husband bled to death in my arms, and I- I promised myself that that would never happen again… I learned first-aid and shoot. I don't know why, because I don't even own a gun… Though today I did wish I had one."

_Kurt was touched._ Blaine touched his hand, and looked at him tenderly.

Yes. He was falling to the place he had once been.

_But for the first time, he had nothing to lose._

* * *

"Where-Where are you taking him?"

"Surgery… Are you his husband?"

"No… his assistant, I guess. Is it bad!?"

"No… First we're going to make sure that his brain is working well, because he was beat up quite severely…"

Carry by a nurse, Blaine walked past Kurt, who took the opportunity to speak.

"The vault isn't closed tight… just a push, don't let-"

"I closed it before we left. Don't worry"

"The last show… they took the tape"

"Don't worry… There are many stories to tell and you can't do it from the grave"

One of the doctors interrupted. "Mr. Anderson, we're going. I don't know how you're speaking after what you just went through"

"Where should I wait?" asked Kurt

"Don't wait for me, Kurt. Get out of here and get on that plane to Miami. I don't want you around here, it's very dangerous! And this isn't a request!" Blaine screamed and entered the operating room.

Kurt followed him with his eyes.

"I agree with him"

"Finn!"

"Did they take the video?"

"Yes, they-they did."

"All this for nothing… Still, I think Blaine is right. You don't want to be here, at least not now. Whatever was on the tape also involves Azimio Adams, and sticking around isn't a good idea, Kurt."

"I won't deceive you, Finn. I know I should leave; the problem is that I _can't_. Not when Blaine needs me."

"In that case, you'll never leave"

Kurt looked at him, somewhat shocked.

"Were you the one to told Blaine about me travelling to Miami?"

"That's unlikely… We didn't talk for days."

"But then… how did he know?"

* * *

Kurt was asked to return to Blaine's apartment, claiming it was urgent. _Chaos._ The main elevator was closed and nobody else knew the code to open it. They couldn't find the keys to the many locks on the back door and they had been unable to force entrance. Now there was a group of twenty people trapped inside the apartment, while other thirty men struggled to get in.

"What is going on, here?!" Shouted Kurt, horrified, as he saw the madness.

But before he could open the door, he met the judge in the neighboring apartment. Seeing and considering that he was interested in getting all those prying eyes out of that place, the good man took matters into his own hands and, denying all freedom privileges the press may have had, he managed to kick everybody out, emptying the apartment in less than 15 minutes.

The apartment had been thoroughly ruined – not by the criminals that had once been there, but by security forces that desperately tried to find dirty secrets.

Kurt contacted Finn, who led him to that private investigator Blaine had trusted several times in his life, and asked him to restart the investigation.

For a few hours, everything that could possibly keep Kurt busy was a wonderful excuse for him not to feel or think. But once his work was done, he ran to the hospital. He arrived and not too long after, Blaine was back from surgery.

Seeing him like this - asleep from the anesthesia, pale as a snowflake, with his beautiful face bruised due to the aggressiveness of the one-sided fight from earlier – made Kurt realize that, deep down, he always knew Blaine had a great heart. Yes, Anderson was a liar and clearly able to seduce both men and women. But that wasn't the truth of who he was in love with; he was in love simply with the man, not the reputation.

In those brief moments Blaine was awake, although almost unconscious, he would always see Kurt and beg him to stay.

"Don't go, Kurt… Please… Don't leave me again" He would immediately fall back asleep, into the heavy drowsiness and fatigue caused by the drug mixture

But the sunlight began to touch the earth and everything got back to what it used to be and Blaine was Blaine Anderson again.

"What are you doing here, Kurt?" That was the first thing he said after waking up.

"Do you feel all right? Do you need anything!?"

"I-I just need you to go. My life is complicated already, and you're not even in it. So just go."

"Too bad, because I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't be silly! Go to Miami! They're waiting for you"

"Thank you, but if I get a job in Miami, I want it to be because I earned it with my hard work, not because you ordered them to contact me."

"Who told you!?"

"You… right now"

"You're taking advantage of my lack of sleep"

"And the job offer for 'Today and Tomorrow'? Was that you, too?"

"All they do is thank me, you -"

"I don't need a guardian angel"

Blaine was quiet for a few seconds. "We all need one. But now go, I don't want you around here"

"Are you sure the video was taken?"

"I'm not going to have this conversation. You and I made a pact. Don't get confused, Kurt, I only got you this job because I think you're an excellent journalist, and I simply don't want you around anymore. You saved me, I saved you. It's a tie… and trust me when I say that this, between us, is impossible. One's dreams are the other's nightmares. I think it's for the best if we go separate ways, Kurt."

"I agree with you… and don't worry, I'll go. But only when you no longer need me."

"I don't need you! Your presence makes me uncomfortable. I don't want you here or in my life, at all. I don't need a nurse, nor a journalist, nor a lover. I can afford the best if I want any of those"

At that precise moment a nurse entered the room, to check the patient, forcing Kurt out. In that exact moment, a nurse entered the room to check the patient and forced Kurt out.

Once the girl was done, she talked to Kurt. "You're Kurt, right?"

"Yes"

"Well, darling, your turn is over. Blaine said he's tired of being harassed by you"

"Did he say I'm a stalker or something?"

The nurse didn't answer, just kept working.

Yes… Maybe he should go.

Blaine apparently didn't need him. Those charming 80% had been contaminated by the remaining 20%. He was cured.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't have a copy?"

"You can't walk around with a video like that… not with so many people watching your back… Since the beginning of the year I had the government _and Adams_ breathing down my neck"

"You always make at least one copy"

"I had three, actually. I gave one to my lawyer, who disappeared, and I'm sure that asshole, also known as James Thompson, stole it. The other one was in the clerk, but they made a hole from the neighboring apartment. The third one was in my house, but as I said before, the police confiscated every tape that was in the micro cinema"

"_Bastards_"

"It's the third time they mess up with me, but I swear it'll be the last… I'll think about a revenge"

Finn barged into the room of the luxurious sanatorium.

"The president confirmed his presence on the last show. He wants to be 'solidary' towards your misfortune"

"Yeah, _how nice of him._"

"What are you going to do now, Blaine?"

"I'll meet up with my lawyers. I want to bring cameras here. I want to be the one who talks to the president. And I want to know how far I can go with my accusations without any evidence-"

"If you tell what happened, the people from other channels will start spreading the rumor that you had nothing to begin with, and that you just want to discredit the government"

"Other channels? No, I think everyone is going to do spread that rumor because that's the president's version and _no one wants to be on his bad list_"

"Do you know how they broke into the apartment?"

"Is it true that, due to Kurt's absence, you hired a cleaning company?"

"They have been working for me for more than four years, when Kurt wasn't even there, so I don't see your point, here."

"Well…During their visit last Sunday, someone disconnected the camera pointing to the laundry room window, in the service area"

"But that window is facing nothing, emptiness! There are over two hundred meters until the ground-"

"Or just meter and a half to your neighbors"

"What?!"

"Your building is a tower and the next one too. A month ago, two guys claimed to be tourists and rented the twenty-second floor. Last Saturday, not only did they disconnect the camera, but also tended a cable from balcony to balcony."

"Was it that easy to do?"

"They had saddles and bars because they were cleaning the windows"

"And no one saw them?!"

"Rich people don't usually check what happens with the service, did you know? Anyway, all they had to do was wait until it was dark, let themselves down with harnesses to your building, and I'm sure returning wasn't a problem."

"But how did they know about the vault?! No one but me-"

"_You and the guy who built it_. The guy was found dead last year, Blaine"

"So you think they've been planning this for that long!?"

"Surely… You aren't an easy one. By the way, Blaine, I saw the surveillance tape from your house. Why did you let them hit you like that? Wouldn't it be easier if you had cooperated and just gave them the damn code?"

"It didn't take them long to pop it open… one was a specialist"

"But they almost killed you! I don't know what's on that video, but I'm sure it isn't worth dying for"

"It wouldn't matter if I had fought back. Clearly, their intention was to kill me once they made sure there weren't any more copies just floating around"

"But if it hadn't been for Kurt's arrival-"

"Puck… I need you to do me a favor"

"Whatever you want"

"I need you to make him go, make him go to Miami as soon as possible"

"I can't force him"

"But you made a kind of friendship… You can convince him, your job is based on convincing people, I'm sure you can do it. And he was on his way to the airport when he saved me. They are waiting for him in 'Today and tomorrow'. The editor in chief is a good friend of mine, and is delighted with him and his articles. He even offered to host him at his home, with his wife and children"

"He won't want to leave" intervened Finn "At least not until you're ok. He's in your apartment, trying to reconstruct everything for your return"

Blaine went silent for a while. "He thinks he can change me, he wants to make me happy, but I don't deserve him and he doesn't deserve someone as complicated as me. Talk to him, Puck. Convince him to take that plane, and leave no later than tomorrow"

"_Tomorrow?"_

"Please help me!" shouted Blaine. The others looked puzzled so Blaine explained. "Tomorrow is the last program of the year, my last humiliation of the year… In three days, I'll get out of this clinic and I don't want him around, trying to comfort me. After tomorrow, everyone will be behind me making fun of me, judging. And, unlike what happens with you, Kurt can't remain silent. And I'm too proud to agree"

"If it's so important to you"

"He has to understand that whatever he thinks there is between us can't happen, it's impossible. I did everything humanly possible to keep him away from my heart but it's impossible. I'm already hurting, I don't want him to be hurt too"

"It seems like he's in love with you" murmured Finn

Blaine fixed him an angry look.

"_Bullshit._ Kurt's still in love with his perfect husband. The others are only men. He's just very grateful that I, once, saved his life and now he tries to-" And looking at Puck he added "Make him go, Puck. I don't want to see him anymore"

Nobody dared to insist.

When it came to Blaine, it was very easy to know when he was being serious.

* * *

During the last half hour of the last The Warblers' show, they did a very detailed note about everything that had happened. Since the riot going on due to the fake warrants, to the attempt of abducting Anderson, to the torture suffered by Finn and the break-in on Blaine's apartment. Each of these was supported with film material, computer simulations and a few testimonies.

Everyone wanted to know how poor Blaine was doing, although many were just trying not to show that they weren't at all sad about that guy being beat up.

In the second half hour, the President made a triumphal entry. Puck and Brittany received him gracefully but everybody got surprised when, from a screen, appeared Blaine, sitting still in the hospital bed.

"I would've loved to be the one to receive you there, Mr. President"

"Don't worry about it, Blaine… With a little help, you and I will be here together next year"

"I see you're rather positive about the election"

"For now we are leading, despite the insidious version that certain journalists are determined to take roll down"

"It's funny that you say so… Because I was attacked just for trying to show one of those 'insidious versions'"

There were whispers in the studio and everyone was watching the broadcast. The camera panned the president.

"Then I'm sorry to tell you Blaine, but you let yourself be hit by anything, because all these version are _lies_"

"I had a video that-"

"_Had?_ Please Blaine! That video doesn't exist"

"But I had the video and I was_ robbed_" Anderson could feel the fury growing inside him

The president smiled. "I'll have to believe in your words, Blaine"

And then, between bruises, that famous journalist smiled before answering, "Or you can just sit right there and see the copy that we're putting into the air"

The camera didn't lose a gesture of the president. Across the city, Blaine continued, merciless. "This information is already being sent to the presiding judge and all other channels" And smiling in that way that was scary, Blaine added, "I'm sorry, Mr. President, but I don't like people to mess with me"

For a few minutes, there was chaos in the studio and the screen went black. Quickly enough, they could see the incredible footage of the man who rules the States in shorts and whisky in hand, casually saying everything that shouldn't be said. After that video, came many others, involving a very well-known deputy, two senators and three ministers. One of those three was an older man, with a humble appearance – few knew his name, but others burned with his memory.

_Because that man was Azimio Adams._

* * *

"Kurt what are you doing here? You promised you were going to hide for a while"

"I'm going to Miami tomorrow, but I wanted to make sure everything was in order for Blaine's return first."

"This is the last place you should be… If Adams tries to-"

"Do you think that, with all the mess he's gotten himself into, Azimio Adams will remember _me_?"

"The president just resigned, did you hear? They're talking about an early election"

For a moment they stayed in silence, but then, Kurt tried to sound relaxed. "When is Blaine coming back?"

"In two days… but only if he follows doctor's orders, because if he doesn't, the doctor already threatened to leave him there for a whole week. It's the least cooperative patient they have ever had"

"Why did you come here, Puck? Surely, Blaine gave you the password to do something"

"He needs me to make an inventory of everything that was taken… "

"Do you want me to help you?"

"It's supposed to be something hyper secret"

"Then I'll just go an-"

"No! Stay… Just, don't tell anyone you helped me"

* * *

"Johnson, Thomas"

Kurt searched through the files that, after more than ten hours, were limited to just a few.

"Here it is. I'm so tired that I can hardly see. Who's next?"

"Jones, Robert"

"Jones… I know him, I wonder what-"

"We won't see any video Puck. Don't insist"

"You're just like Blaine"

"Don't even joke about it. Who's next?"

"Karofsky, David… I know this name"

Kurt blushed. He couldn't believe it. His heart was pounding.

"Did your phone sound, or am I going crazy?" the boy asked

"My phone?" The gallant stood, looking for his phone and Kurt took advantage of his distraction to hide the video below the nearest chair. "It wasn't mine, did you check yours?"

"I think I imagined it"

"Ok… Do you have David Karofsky?"

"We already filed him… have you forgotten?"

"I didn't tick him, how stupid. The one who follows is Hol… holi…something"

Kurt couldn't concentrate. He couldn't think. He just needed to know.

* * *

That morning, Noah received the strangest call ever.

If the last show was done, and the work was a thousand months away… Why was Kurt calling him at five in the morning?

"Puck! Finally! I'm trying to find you since yesterday!"

"_Kurt? I've been very busy with some friends… Three friends and I, can you imagine? I hadn't time to attend calls, I'm not superman"_

"Yesterday, after we left, did you change the password!?"

"_Yes… when you left. Those were his orders_"

Kurt shivered. "But I need to go back"

"_Weren't you going to Miami?"_

"This afternoon… But I forgot something that I need in there"

"_Well, you can get it when you come back_"

"Please, Puck! I need it-"

"_Whatever you forgot there, you can get it in Miami- better and cheaper_"

"Please Puck!"

"_I can't go! Right now, I'm immersed in a bath of essential oils. And then there are a few hot stones waiting for me, to align my chakras_"

"You don't have to come. Just tell me the new password and-"

"_Blaine would kill me_"

"I promise that if you help me, I'll introduce you the girl who I used to live with. She's spectacular"

Kurt sighed.

How would Quinn's life be?

* * *

"Mr. Anderson! We didn't expect to hear for you until tomorrow! How do you feel?"

"Don't tell anyone you saw me. I ran away from the clinic. I had to stay three more days, but I was terribly bored"

"There's nothing better than home, right?"

"Something like that"

The goalkeeper watched him climb the elevator, and then told his assistant.

"Did you see him? His face? I don't know if it's because of his purple skin or what, but he's scary. But he looks sad! And I don't understand why, after all the mess he made. He should be happy"

* * *

Blaine Anderson typed the new password, and then changed for another one. He was going to take every precaution.

The elevator doors opened and he could see his room. The furniture had been repaired and put in order. But there was something in the darkness that bothered him.

Silently, he crossed the glazed entrance and headed to the huge LCD screen that was turned on. On one side, sitting on the floor, but resting on a pillow, Kurt cried disconsolately.

"It looks like I can't trust Puck after all" complained bitterly, as he hurried to remove the tape from the player.

"Why?" And that was all Kurt could say, chocked with tears.

"The question is _why did you see it_?"

"You must've laughed so hard every time I mentioned how honest my husband was!"

Blaine stood before him. The room was dark even though it was very early in the morning. Only the few rays of light that filtered through the curtains illuminated the room.

"No Kurt, you're wrong… Your husband was exactly the person who you are still so in love with… There's nothing –"

"It's too late, I saw the video-"

"The problem with you, Kurt, is that you don't know midpoints. For you everything is black or white, good or bad. And life isn't like that. Your husband wasn't corrupt - if he was, he'd be alive and still negotiating. He tried not to cause much damage"

"He sold himself!"

"Because he needed the money to please you… Because he was unable to give you what he thought you wanted most, a child… He was in love with you…"

Blaine bowed his head before adding, "and a man in love is capable of many stupidities" Kurt looked at him in surprise. But then Blaine continued. "And speaking of that… The note you broke, the only reason I went to Washington was to reverse my vasectomy… I thought that if you were willing to use the sperm of your dead husband, you'd like to have mine. Anyway" Blaine turned his back and continued, "The last thing I wanted was for you to see this damn video, and the only reason I didn't destroy it was because I could threaten Adams if he ever found you… And now you must be warned, after Thursday, he's going to move in the shadows. And there's nothing more dangerous than what we don't see coming"

Blaine looked at him again into the eyes.

"Get out of here, Kurt. New York isn't a safe place for you, and there isn't a single reason for you to stay" And turning his back again, concluded "And now I'm going to rest. I don't want to be disturbed, and that includes you. Goodbye, Kurt. I hope I never have to see you again"

* * *

He could feel a tear running down his cheek. How long had it been since the last time he cried? The last time was ten years ago and he remembers that day like today. After more than twenty hours of being stuck in an airplane, he got to his uncle's house, alone and scared

"Don't be an asshole, boy" said the man "only the girls cry"

And then he touched his head. That was the first and last sign of affection and personal contact he had from his uncle.

Blaine turned in his huge bed, and sighed.

Everything in his life was going well. His body almost didn't hurt, and the doctor promised that he could soon return to his fitness routine…

He felt another tear.

He was going to remodel the gym… He already started with the mirror.

He was staring a project of writing a book called "The last show" and the money offers were outstanding!

Yes, everything was smiling, but why did he feel like he had returned from the war? Alive, but dead inside.

How the hell would he stay alive if he couldn't breathe?

He got up from the bed, rinsed his face in the bathroom, and went to the kitchen, looking for a glass of water.

_And then he saw him. He was still there._

"What about your plane? Doesn't it leave at eleven in the morning? If you don't go now, you won't-"

Kurt stood and faced him, trying to hide his tears as soon as he saw Blaine's eyes that showed that he cried.

"Blaine"

As if his gaze hurt Blaine, he kept on his way, without looking at him.

"Blaine… The proposal of the five hundred dollars, is it- is it still standing?"

Blaine stopped. For a moment he was silent, still not facing Kurt. But then he turned around "What?"

"Your proposal, is it still on?"

Blaine stared at Kurt despite the darkness. "Why do you ask?"

"You're a player, Anderson. You aren't afraid to risk so I want to achieve some fun. I raise the bet, double or nothing"

"Double or no- I don't understand. You want a thousand?"

"No. I'd sign that paper that frees you from all responsibility as soon as you get tired of me. But this time, there aren't five hundred dollars. I can't demand you anything. And if you want to help me to adopt a child, in case of separation, they would be under my guard and you would be released even having to pass on food"

"The law says-"

"I'm sure your lawyers will find a way to circumvent the law"

"I don't understand… You'd stay here, living with me, until I get tired of you? Where's my loss in this?"

"You…" Kurt lowered his head. He could hardly endure Blaine's gaze, but taking forces, he managed to return to face him, and finish.

"You have you marry me"

Kurt watched his reaction before proceeding. "It's an inescapable condition. Without it, there's no deal. Of course, before the ceremony, I would sign the consent to a divorce, undated, and would give me fulfilled as regards the division of marital property, or pension… You don't lose anything, and as soon as you change your mind or are bored with my presence, you'll be free."

Blaine's eyes were shining and Kurt insisted.

"Once, you told me that you don't really like the idea of marriage, but I'm giving you the divorce option as well, so here you-"

"I do. I'll marry you"

* * *

_**wow, that was long and with a lot of drama, but for your happiness it's finishing and the rainbow is coming, yay! Until the next chapter xoxo**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello, hello! I'm doing this quickly bc I have a bunch of this to do for college and as always I'm doing them at last moment, enjoy! Thank you Care, I love you, thank you to every reader who reviews/favs/follows. you make me so happy! **

**I still don't own Glee or a puppy. **

* * *

**Chapter 32 **

"_What?"_

"I do. I accept. I mean, I won't lose anything, right?"

"Well, then-"

"But we have to do it today."

"Today?! That's impossible! I doubt-"

"I'm a busy man, Kurt, and I really want to go to bed with you"

Kurt turned pale and Blaine smiled. "I have a friend who owes me a favor, and I'm sure he's just the person we need"

"But that doesn't work that way, -"

"No, you don't understand. This judge _must_ do me a favor. He has no other choice"

"But there's the pre-nuptial contract-"

"We'll fix it… Let me talk to my lawyers… Yeah, I think I can do it in a few hours"

Blaine forgot why he had gone to the kitchen in the first place and quickly went to his studio, closing the door behind him. Kurt was alone, but nothing but darkness surrounding him. Yes, his life was changing too fast.

* * *

"Congrats, Mr. Anderson-Hummel. If I may, I would like to talk to Blaine"

The judge dragged Blaine into another room.

"Do you realize that this is the most irregular marriage? I need the signature of a local doctor saying that-"

"Can't you just pay someone?"

"I mean, yes, but-"

"Just tell me something. Is the marriage valid already or..?"

"You're signed in the great book… you can't regret it now. For the national government, you're officially a married man"

"Sounds good" Blaine walked to his husband. _Wow._ "Well Kurt, we're married. This red book proves it. Do you want to have it?"

"I don't care. But I'd like you to do me a favor"

"Sure"

"I want you to confess…with a priest"

"You didn't marry me just to clear your conscience, did you? I think you're smarter than that"

"I am" the boy said.

"I'll get the car," was he really going to talk with a priest?

"It isn't necessary," said Kurt surprised with Blaine's agreement, "the temple is nearby, only a few blocks away, and we can walk there."

Despite missing just a few days for the summer, the temperature had dropped to fifteen degrees Celsius. The previous days had been more than thirty, so the cold was felt. The sky was announcing rain.

"Are you cold, Kurt?" were his husband's first words, in over eight lanes of travel.

"No… Anyway, it's here"

Blaine raised his head to meet the huge building that occupied the entire block, a beautiful temple.

"Of all the churches in the world, it had to be here," murmured Blaine.

"He was my mom's confessor. He is a Jesuit."

And as if he had been waiting, the man bent with age, met them.

"This is-" began to present Kurt but the priest interrupted.

"We already know each other. A school never forgets one of his own students."

Kurt was surprised. "_You_ studied here?"

"My father was a student here. Married here, I was baptized here and took the first communion… Of course, all this did nothing to avoid being horribly murdered, leaving his ten-year-old son fatherless and alone."

The priest snorted. "Come in, Blaine. As I told you one day, I feel as if you have an outstanding confession to make and today is time to pay debts."

But no sooner entered the enclosure where the struggle would take place, the stubborn experienced confessor looked him in the eyes and, exploding in anger, snapped.

"I killed two men, and in my point of view, God's the one who has to apologize, _not me_."

Yes… this wouldn't be easy.

* * *

Kurt heard the elevator stop and his heart stopped as well. They had arrived.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Blaine, almost as if it was a challenge "I'd like to tell you that this is your new home, but here you signed a paper that says the exact opposite" added, showing the heavy folder that he was carrying.

He hurried to leave, right when the elevator was starting to close again.

"I should have known that of all the priests in the world, you were going to bring me to that one… That guy is a bastard, and made me sweat like… It was tough" Kurt stood beside him, listening to him, but quietly. "Are you just going to stand there, in the hall?"

They crossed the glass barrier and entered the room.

"I imagine that this doesn't have any resemblance to your previous wedding-"

"Almost nothing-"

"_Almost nothing?_ Surely in the other one, there were flowers, suits, guests"

"Yes, all of it"

"Then… How could this one look like the other one?"

"Never mind, it's different"

Blaine glared, but didn't insist. He took off his shirt and shoes, as he always did when he got home, and headed to the logs that were placed on the side of the room, facing one of the three couches that were placed there.

Kurt watched him manipulate the wood in amazement. He never thought that the device would serve for something else than ornamental… Also, in a room where they put so much effort into controlling the temperature and humidity…

"What are you going to do?" asked when he could no longer contain himself

"What do you think? I'll make you mine there, right on that couch, and I want to see the fire burning while I do it"

Kurt shivered.

They were going to make love.

Or at least, he would.

"Shouldn't you be careful with the videos..?" insisted Kurt

"For a few hours they won't melt. And because we walked so much, I stayed terribly cold, I don't know if it's because I'm still weak or… Anyway, it's my fire, my home, you're my husband, so I do what I want."

Lighting the fire wasn't easy, so for a few minutes Blaine knelt while Kurt, standing in the middle of the room, watched him.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked, just because why not. Blaine finally stood up and faced him.

"I want to make love to you. That's enough for me"

And slowly he began to approach. Kurt's heart beat so fast it could jump out of his chest, and, again, felt as shocked as when he was first possessed.

He was excited, and at the same time, the terror took over. Blaine finally reached him. They were so close that they could feel each other's breath.

"Why do you think I married you, Kurt?"

"Because I was cheap… and I guess I'm not as bad in bed as you previously claimed"

Blaine smiled briefly. But on his lips, that seemed more like a grimace.

"What I don't understand… is what_ you_ win with all this. Why did you marry me, Kurt?"

"For the same reason I slept with you"

And then Blaine walked away, obviously hurt.

"You're a fool, Kurt. I can't understand you. You are one of the smartest people I know, and yet you act stupidly"

Blaine turned to face him, and continued. "Do you realize that by signing this paper, I'm authorized to do whatever I want? I get fuck you until I'm tired and later throw you out simply because I'm bored? Don't you realize that this stupid paper cancels the red book that you wanted?" shouted Blaine, pointing to the two documents, now forgotten by the fireplace.

Kurt looked at him with disdain, and faced him.

"Why do you think I wanted to marry you, Blaine?"

"For the same reason you slept with me. Because you're grateful that I saved your life the first time and for protecting the honor of the husband you love so dearly"

Listening to him, Kurt burst. "Don't be an idiot, Blaine! I told you a thousand times that I'm not a whore and I don't sell my body. Not even because I'm grateful"

"Then _why_ did you marry me!?"

"You're the last person I would choose to be with, Blaine, but I had to"

"Why!" insisted Blaine, angry

"Because I realized that, no matter what, I would end up in your bed again if you just asked for it, because I understood that it didn't matter how much I truly have to lose, I'll _always_ be by your side, taking care of you. And because if I really want to adopt a child or find a surrogate, I want it to be with you, I want us to be together forever"

"And why the hell do you want to be with me forever?" asked as he clung Kurt.

"Because… And you better listen to this, Anderson-Hummel, because I won't say it again. Because, against all logic, I fell for you, or that part of you that you're so determined to hide. That's why you could take off my clothes. Just for that, I can't resist having sex with you every time I'm in your arms. Do you want to know what our wedding had in common with the other one? I'm madly in love with the person I'm marrying"

The confused man's eyes flashed. And then he let go Kurt.

Blaine slowly walked back to the fireplace. As he watched the fire burning, he said.

"You loved me, yet you hurt me in all the ways you could" And then, still staring at the fire, he said. "This isn't working. I'm still cold"

He bent down to take another stick, and then another. And after that, he took the folder that had every paper and contract they just signed and threw it into the flame.

"What are you doing Blaine! That's the pre bridal agreement! If you destroy it there aren't more copies!"

Kurt ran to stop him but Blaine stopped him, grabbing his arm.

"You don't understand, Kurt. I don't want it the easy way. I want to know that, if one day you decide to leave my side, you can fight for it. I want you to hire the best lawyer, so you can win. I want you to be able to do everything. Tell my secrets to my enemies. I want you to destroy me, Kurt. Because only then will I be able to hate you and get you out of my heart. Because I love you with all my heart and I don't think I'll ever stop loving you."

Blaine hugged him, like his life depended on it. Whispering over and over how much he loved Kurt.

"_I love you."_

* * *

**There you have. Say goodbye to my so lovely angst and say hi to happy-klaine, and yes, bye! xoxo. Review and tell me what you think.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello, hello, thank you so so much for every review! I'm so glad and happy that you like it and get ready for falling in love of Blaine in this chapter, also, this is the last chapter and I'm not kidding you, there'll be epilogue but yeah, so I hope you enjoy the last moments of this amazing story that at least I enjoyed writing. Thank you Care for everything and making me cry and making me emotional, love you tons.**

**I OWN TWO PUPPIES SO WHO CARES OF NOT OWNING GLEE. - Yes, I own two puppies, my dog gave me puppies before all of you. I still want more.**

* * *

**Chapter 33 **

They looked at each other for a couple of seconds, and Kurt could see those eyes he loved so dearly starting to tear up.

"Now sit down… like a good baby," continued Blaine, trying to look indifferent, "Because I'm planning on making love to you until dawn."

Excited, Kurt obeyed. Blaine threw the entire folder to the fire, and when it was completely burned, he felt satisfied.

"I need to know, Blaine… I-I need to understand… What do you feel for me? I need to know the truth. I need to trust you"

"_The truth?_ What do you want me to say if you won't believe me? That bastard priest told me that a man is known by his actions…"

Blaine leaned on his husband before continuing. "I, for you…"

His hazel eyes were sparking, fireworks like the 4th of July.

"I, for you, Kurt Hummel - or should I say Kurt Anderson-Hummel? –humiliated myself, risked my life, reversed my vasectomy, got married, and, worse than that, I _confessed to a freaking priest_… and you still don't believe me"

Kurt dragged Blaine to him, turning the impulse of fury into passion.

They kissed for a while; communicating in that quiet way only they understood. But then Blaine spoke again.

"You want me to tell you the truth, Kurt? Ok, fine. But it will be today. _Only _today. Consider this my wedding gift. After that, you'll have to trust this liar who loves you, _madly_."

Kurt kissed him, whispering in his ear how much he loved him too.

And then Blaine leaned back, resting his head on Kurt's lap while Kurt played with those perfect loose curls he loved so much.

"The first time I saw you, Kurt, I hated you. No, you weren't too arrogant, but maybe too proud and incredibly cute. I never liked that a man that could attract me so much. It's difficult to control the situation if you're too attracted to someone. And I don't like losing control, so I really hated you. Of course I threw those things on the floor on purpose, to make sure you understood who was in charge. And then came the loss of the eighth page. I was sure it had been you, so I investigated you. Did you know Finn was the one who interviewed you for national television after your husband's death?"

"Finn? He never told me that… There were so many people and I barely remember those days, and I never saw the videos anyway"

"I did, a million times. You were unrecognizable. You looked so desperate, hurt but at the same time, so beautiful. It was very difficult for me to understand your feelings because my life has always been so different. I remember that, even though I was alive and David wasn't, that video made me feel jealous"

"Now _you_'re my husband"

Blaine watched him, dearly. There was a different light in those hazel eyes that made Kurt the happiest man ever.

"The day we met in the party of the publisher, I didn't know you were going to be there. But one of those stupid, I-don't-remember-who guys, challenged me to find a sexy man among the crowd, and I chose you, even though I didn't recognize you because I couldn't see your face"

"And when did you know it was me? What did you think when you realized it?"

"I promised myself that I would take you to my bed that night, no matter what. So I paid someone to take care of the hiring of your friend and-"

"But you didn't try anything that night"

"Because as soon as I saw you in my car…I don't know. You were so different from the others. Your smell, your behavior, and then, when we went down and I took you in my arms… I had never felt that for a man… I wanted to touch you but not in such a sexual way, but I don't know, to hold you and …"

Blaine began to caress Kurt, gently. "Is that why you offered me the job?"

"No… since the eighth page incident, I was amazed by your skills as a journalist. I hated you as a person, but I wasn't going to let that little detail interfere in my business"

"And then you bought Dave's video"

"No… I already had it. Wesley almost gave it to me for free"

"How could you find it? I searched for it _everywhere_"

"This problem with the president isn't new, but at first I came to him by accident. Just beginning The Warblers, I was investigating Adams for some negotiated contracts, the same kind that your husband discovered. And when I was about to close the note, I ran into the gold mine - campaign funds, fraud… And the old friend of the president, Azimio Adams, made everything. Of course, I filled everything that could incriminate him. For two years, I was interviewing his people, but making sure my reporters kept their distance from the case. I didn't want them to be on danger"

"Nor did the president…. So you made complaints but never signed so you left your image safe"

"I needed him to trust me"

"And then I showed up and you buy this video"

"I needed to know my limits. I thought the tape only incriminated Adams but-"

"Why did you never make fun of me?"

Blaine stood up, sitting beside him.

"I never meant to hurt you and I just kept that video to blackmail that stupid bastard in case something happened…You don't- do you believe me?"

"I do, Blaine"

Blaine looked at Kurt with pleasure.

"Then you'll have to forgive me if I pop that shirt open… this conversation has gotten too long and I'm dying to touch you" Kurt could feel Blaine's soft hands on his exposed chest. "Did I ever tell you how much I love your nipples?" Blaine said, catching them with his fingers "I love the way they bloom when you're excited"

And while still playing with that sensible part, he began to kiss him with lust.

"Do you see? They are perfect and they obey, just like their owner"

"Maybe because you treat them better than me"

"I always treated you with respect and gentleness"

Kurt smiled sarcastically, forcing Blaine to justify himself.

"Or at least I did my best"

Blaine buttoned Kurt's shirt again, enjoying that.

"After that party, everything was worse… I didn't know what was wrong, but I only wanted to be with you. I arrived late everywhere just to share the morning with you. Can I tell you something, Kurt?"

"It's my wedding gift"

"Do you remember the man who tried to hurt you with the knife?"

"Yes"

"That was the last person I had sex with, because, then, you came along" His husband looked at him in surprise "Every night, I sat here, opening some condoms only throw them to the trash can"

"Why did you do that?"

"So you wouldn't notice how much I had fallen in love with you" both shared a glare. Kurt's chest rose and fell steadily, driven by a mixture of excitement, desire and deep love.

"Feel, Blaine" said Kurt, driving his husband's hand through the fabric of his shirt. "It's my heart"

They kissed again, this time it was a slow kiss. Trying to show every emotion with their lips.

"It was a difficult time, Kurt. I didn't know what was going on, and I was too proud to accept that I was in love"

"It wasn't easy for me either"

"That's when I thought about the five hundred dollars, it was a way to have you, without feeling humiliated"

"It was a way of_ buying_ me"

"Yes… but without showing my feelings. I was paralyzed, Kurt. And I was horribly jealous of all those idiots who surrounded you, even more of David"

"Are you talking about jealousy? You got a website! How many men were in your life?"

"But you're the only one I love, but you-"

"_I love you_"

They kissed again, this time with passion and fury. But Blaine separated. "And then you rejected me, shit. It hurt me so much" His pain, just because of that simple memory, was authentic. For a moment, Blaine was thoughtful, but then he grinned. "And at the same time, I loved how you did it. I still have your pants, by the way. Seeing you there, in front of my desk, taking them off… It was amazing"

"It didn't cause me any grace"

"You didn't want me _at all_?"

"Just a little"

"Are you lying?"

"Yes"

"I love it when you lie"

Kurt looked at him, amused. "And about James? How did you know something was happening between us?"

"One day he came to speak to me, asking what I was going to do now that you rejected me"

"And what did you answer?"

"I wanted to forget you! You treated me awfully and I was too proud to go back… And if it wasn't for Quinn, who invited me to your home that Sunday-"

"You keep saying that, but if that was true… why'd you accept her invitation?"

"I just wanted to go and act like everything was normal with me, I wanted to teach you a lesson and then when you arrived you would see me laughing, like what you did to me didn't hurt at all."

"But I arrived earlier"

"And seeing you was all it took for me to forget my revenge. And I humbled, Kurt. I practically begged you to come back"

"I was dying to get back to your side"

"I was sure that when James mentioned you, he was hiding something. So I ordered his secretary not to deliver any messages from you and change his work hours."

"And you crossed our work hours with free schedules so we couldn't meet"

"Smart, right?"

"Sick, I'd say"

"Yeah, because I was jealous. And when you came with your date at eight, I was worried. James was obviously trying to win, and to make it worse, Santana wouldn't leave my side and that idiot, Noah, was home, complaining, so I couldn't stop you"

"How did you find us?"

"Thanks to a good friend of mine. Thompson went to see him that afternoon asking where Adams' shed was. My friend got suspicious and called me. But I think I misunderstood his plans, I thought he was going to take you there and use the old "the car is broken, we will spend the night together" trick, so I followed you"

"And with what excuse were you going to show up?"

"Oh, I was going to make something up. I didn't even think much about it."

"But I would realize that you had been following us"

"Did you know that I was the one who ordered to cut Clark Kent's tires? No, and you let me take you home"

"Very clever"

"I told you. I knew you were going to accept being saved, without asking too many questions"

"How did you realize we needed help?"

"You were there for too long… Actually I was excepting to see that idiot fucking you"

"So then, why were you holding a gun?"

"I always have it in my car, it saved my life on several occasions"

"Well now that you are my husband, I'd like it if you didn't take many risks, ok?"

"Now that I'm your husband I'll try to be careful"

"I hate guns"

"The first time I killed a man… it was in the war. My enemy proved to be another boy, as scared as me, and shouldn't be over twenty, just like me. I still remember his eyes. And that's something you can't erase from your memory that easily. So I promised that I would never kill anyone again, and I failed, I killed another and I have no regrets. But that night, in the house, when I saw that guy pressing the barrel of his gun against your head, I was ready to shoot, because you were my life"

Kurt kissed Blaine gently.

"It was so difficult to be near you, without the right to touch you! I wanted to feel your closeness, your warmth. I remember I couldn't sleep because of my excitement, and when sleep would finally win, I'd wake up even more excited. Damn, I didn't know regular tasks, like cleaning the kitchen table or the balcony, could be so sexy. I would fantasize about taking you in my arms and fucking you right there, every single time I saw you cleaning that balcony" Blaine smiled "And the best part is that, now, one day, when you're distracted, I'll do it"

"Don't even think about it!" answered Kurt, trying to hide the excitement that just the thought of it had brought him.

"I felt so many things… I was tired of lying to myself, so I stopped. I knew exactly how I felt about you, and then, that was when you hurt me the most"

"When?"

"Do you remember that night? You were cleaning the dishes and I was looking for an article and you called me _Dave_" Kurt bowed his head. "That hurt me like hell. I'm too proud and I realized that it wasn't_ me_ who you were smiling or flirting at, but _him_. And I wanted you to want_ me_"

"The ghost of Dave never came between us. On the contrary, you are the one who stole his memory"

"But that memory hurts me"

"Is that why you forced me to open my eyes while we made love?"

"I need you to love me, Kurt, for who I am, as much as you loved him"

"Didn't I prove my feelings for you that afternoon? You know perfectly that by giving myself to you, I put my feelings in a war"

Blaine turned to hug him. "I know, that's why I never forced you into doing anything you weren't comfortable doing. And when I finally held you in my arms… I never felt that with a man. I only got into them to satisfy me. But with you, it was so different. At first I tried to take the control of the situation but instead I went crazy and I began to lose myself in your body, learning your weak points"

As he spoke, Blaine started moving his hands, lowering the pants, touching Kurt's cock. Kurt, immersed on that excitement, looked into his eyes, conquered, holding Blaine's muscles, and Blaine continued.

"I never before shared that pace with a man. I couldn't stop, you move in a way Kurt-"

"You _touch me_ in a way..."

For a while, Blaine kept with those caresses, in the conquest of the territory already gained, and Kurt twisted in his arms, mad in pleasure.

"It hurt when you walked away from me. I was raw, being a man for the first time, so intensely loving, lost in paradise and you… you hurt me. Why were you so angry?"

Kurt took a breath. For a moment, he returned to the immense bed, and saw the figure of Blaine illuminated by the sunset. "I wanted to caress you, to tell you how much I loved you"

"Then why didn't you!?"

"Because I was only a lover. I wanted to leave before you kicked me out"

"I would _never_ do that"

"That or you would offer me five hundred dollars again. I couldn't stand it"

Blaine could feel his pain and took him in his arms to give some comfort. "I'm a moron, Kurt. I'm used to sweep, to take things ahead. And at that time I was still too proud… But if you'd have come for me-"

"I'm stupidly proud too"

"When you left I was so angry! And if it wasn't for that video-"

"What video?"

Blaine measured the impact that that confession could have and only then continued. "We never disconnected the monitor circuit of my bedroom"

Kurt looked embarrassed. "You have it _on tape?_"

"Everything, every detail. At first I wanted to use it, for revenge."

"Why?"

"I wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt me. But then, looking at that tape, I realized-"

"What?"

"That I wasn't alone in that bed. You were there too and I couldn't understand why you rejected me. And I could see how hard it was for you to leave me. So my desire to hurt you became a terrible need to hold you by my side. So I went to Washington"

"Why did you disappear for so long? I thought I would die of despair"

"As I said, Adams appeared in the plane to pressure me. He wanted to know what I knew about his friend, the president. At first it wasn't more that offering me money, but then he mentioned you"

"Me?"

"He wanted to know how much I cared about you. But fortunately, as you say, I'm a liar. I said I knew who you were, that I had slept with you and that I only hired you because I pity you."

"Is that why you asked me to do the note and then to replace Brittany?"

"I wanted everyone to know that you weren't important to me. Unfortunately, I wasn't counting on your brilliance and the deputy situation wasn't in my plans"

"That's when you called me and forced me to go and live in your apartment. So, you wanted to protect me? Blaine, I can-"

"No, that night I called you because… Oh, Kurt! It was so difficult to live without you. I needed to hear your voice, I hadn't planned for you to end up sleeping in my bed and me watching you"

"How could you see me? I disconnected every monitor circuit"

"The circuit _you know_… But there are more cameras. I could see you all the time from my computer"

"That's why you knew everything about me"

"And unfortunately for me, I heard you were back with Elliot. If you loved me, why did you do it?"

"I loved you but I didn't believe in us. I thought that by marrying Elliot, I could be happy again"

"I never liked him. If a guy isn't able to fight for someone they love, they don't deserve it"

"Were you the one who spoke with the owner of Rolling Stones?"

"Of course! It was hard to convince him, but he knew you were gold dust"

"Did you do it to get me away from Elliot?"

"I did it because that place sucks… no… it's a lie. I did it because I didn't want to lose you. Because I wanted to enjoy that proximity as much as possible"

"That's why you came back? To get me?"

"No, to get you away from me _permanently_"

"I don't understand"

"The day you disappeared, I looked for you everywhere I could. I was terrified. I thought Adams had caught you. That's why I came back, I had planned to be rude with you and offend you so you hate me a little more. But when I saw you there at the airport, waiting for me… I couldn't help it. I was dying to kiss you, to have you by my side, suddenly you were so close, yet so far"

"I didn't want to make love with you. I had sworn to myself that I was never going to bed with you again"

"I didn't want to make love. I had sworn never to take you to my bed again" and then, smiling, added "Of course, I didn't think about the couch"

"That day, I realized I was never going to be able to say no"

"And then I realized that I was never going to stop loving you. Why did you get so mad when I told you I loved you?"

"What was next? Let me see… according your website, you were going to say I was your best lover and-"

"You didn't believe me? That's why you walked away?"

"You knew perfectly that's the same thing you tell all your lovers!"

"And that's why you hurt me like that" Blaine, looking wounded, moved away.

"Why did you think I rejected you?"

Blaine looked at him with resentment. "Now it doesn't matter"

"It matters to me! You promised to be honest"

"Never mind… Really"

"I want to know"

"Kurt, I can't stand the idea that of you being happy in the arms of another man. I always feel like I'm one step away from disappointing you"

Kurt didn't answer and looked at his husband. Seen this way, so vulnerable and real for the first time, Blaine showed one hundred percent of his essence. Neither good nor bad, neither charming nor obnoxious… Just a man. _Just Blaine._

Kurt tried to stroke his hair, but Blaine refused.

"You know, Mr. Anderson-Hummel, I always believed you had a lovely eighty percent and twenty percent that was just evil. Now I realize that when you hurt someone, you just do it to hide your own weakness"

"You are not going to change me, Kurt. That twenty percent that scares you is mine, is still part of me"

Kurt stood, leaning on him provocatively. "Did I ever try to change you? I know you're incorrigible"

Blaine pulled Kurt towards him and began kissing each other passionately. He kissed Kurt with rage, fear, love and hope. Blaine unbuttoned Kurt's shirt again and removed his pants. Kurt answered with the same fury, looking with desire at that man who had been hiding his feelings for too long.

After kissing until their lips were swollen, Blaine was mounted on him, with a bottle of lube on his hands.

"I'll see if your body is more obedient than you"

Blaine put two fingers in Kurt's hole. "Yes, it seems you're ready"

He played with his fingers for a couple of minutes and satisfied Kurt's hard cock and then he removed them, making Kurt moan in protest.

"Yes… you're ready. And this time I won't let you escape" Blaine kissed him again, but again stopped. "Oh… by the way. There's something else that I lied to you about"

Kurt, died of desire, could barely hear, but Blaine, smiling, confessed.

"I never thought you had a tummy. I just said that because I was looking at you"

When the couch couldn't contain such madness, they continued on the floor. And after a long time, Blaine took Kurt in his arms, lifted him and carried him into the bedroom.

"Welcome back" he said, though the door.

Forgotten by the homeowner, a spark reached two books lying by the fire. It only took a second or two to burn all the words written on them. But the love continued intact.

_Forever._

* * *

**_Cleans the tears. Proud mama._**


	34. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

Kurt woke up, feeling a warmth body on his left.

No… he wasn't dreaming, happiness existed and he had found it _twice_ in his life. Except, this time, he wasn't going to let it go that easily.

He hugged the body of the man who he had learned to love. It was their first morning together as husbands.

"Blaine" he tried, in vain, as Blaine held him closer "Happy one day anniversary" he whispered against his bare skin

"Do you want to feast like last night?" Blaine questioned in a sleepy voice as he stretched.

Kurt shuddered, remembering last night. It was crazy to feel his husband's cock inside him and his cock inside his husband.

He had an idea and, still naked, jumped up and ran out of the bedroom. Blaine opened his eyes. _'Not again'_ he thought as he felt that Kurt was escaping, _again._

He sat up slowly; he felt sick, depressed. He loved Kurt and couldn't afford to lose him. A tear was threatening to fall when he turned his head slightly towards his bedroom door and smiled in that way that drove Kurt crazy.

Kurt was leaning against the doorframe. One hand on his waist, the other against his perfect morning hair, wearing the black t-shirt he used to wear when he was cleaning the house.

Blaine folded his arms behind his head, enjoying the show.

Kurt started walking towards the bed, seductively, looking at Blaine mischievously. One by one, he was undoing his shirt's five buttons.

Savagely, he pulled the sheets that covered his husband's already hard cock. Walking like an animal on the mattress, he positioned himself in a way that with one simple move, Blaine would be inside him and Blaine got the clue. He let his lips rest next to Blaine's ear and moaned, lightly, inviting him to participate.

At the moment Blaine was going to make a move on Kurt, the sound of his phone interrupted.

Kurt laughed and Blaine answered, enraged. The moment was ruined.

"Hello? Who is this? … Ah yes, I remember you" Blaine looked at his husband, who had begun kiss his neck sloppily "No, I can't and I don't want to" replied, strict. "Because I'm _married_" and he ended the call, not even waiting for a response.

"Who was it? And don't lie to me"

"It was George"

"Who is George?"

"One…"

"One…?" Insisted Kurt

"One of the many"

"Oh, one of the many. What did he want?"

"He invited me to his house" But when he saw the face of his husband he continued. "But you heard me, I said I was married"

"Yes, but who cares. Why is he calling you anyway? Weren't you the type of 'let's fuck now and I won't see your face ever again'?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, honey" and Kurt could have started crying "Where were we?" he suggested as he positioned again.

The phone rang again.

"Hello!" Blaine shouted so whoever was on the other side had to move away from the handset. The conversation lasted about ten seconds. "That was Max"

"Another one…" answered Kurt, pushing Blaine aside.

"Hello" he replied again after the bell. "That was Mark" he reported.

"You should have sent my regards" replied, ironically, as he turned his back.

"No, Kurt. Don't be silly"

"Don't bother me, Mr. Anderson" Kurt stroke his head on the pillow, which let out a faint smell of jasmine.

"Take off your clothes, Sam" Blaine whispered.

And their lips got back together in a deep kiss, transmitting all the love and passion they kept inside. They felt that friction that they didn't want to stop, which left them without air – and sure as hell wasn't going to be easy with the phone always ringing. But it rang again and, while his husband was lost in those breathless movements, Kurt pressed the green button.

And who knows who was on the other side of the line, listening to their moans.

* * *

The back door of the German luxury car opened and a dozen journalists pounced on the occupants.

"Anderson! It is true that you were in France due to fear of reprisals?"

"Can you confirm the rumors about the closure of The Warblers?"

"Blaine! Here! Do you confirm the rumors that you're married?"

Kurt slipped away in the crowd. That part of his husband's life was something he would never get used to. Everybody recognized him, everywhere.

"Kurt!"

Hearing that familiar voice made Kurt shiver. Yes… It was Elliot, but he looked different. He wasn't wearing his glasses anymore, and his clothes were modern and fitted.

"Elli! What a change! You went from Clark Kent to now, New York Times journalist. Who knew, huh?"

"Don't mock me" said the other, angry

And there was that bitter gesture that Kurt recognized. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm desperate. The trial for Michael will be soon -"

"_Michael?"_

"Just by giving him that name, she shouldn't be allowed to keep him."

"I can't believe you're actually fighting for Dani's son"

"He's my son too"

"He'll always be better with her. I doubt that you're even giving her money for food"

"So you won't testify?"

"Of course I will… But I'll tell the whole truth"

"_Your _truth."

"_The_ truth"

A voice stood out in the middle of the mess that surrounded them

"K!"

He turned, but he didn't need to; he knew who had spoken.

"Quinn! Wow, you look amazing"

"Look" She showed the ring.

"Are you married?!"

"I told you I would be married before I turned thirty"

"Do I know him?"

"Of course, moron! I married Elli"

As he usually did when something embarrassed him, the recently married man tried to hide his eyes behind his glasses. But sadly for him, he didn't have them nearby.

"I begged you to stay in the car, Quinn"

His wife fought bitterly, and for a few seconds Kurt became embroiled in a pitched battle.

"Well… Congratulations, I guess"

"Now we better go, Kurt doesn't want to help me" Elliot took Quinn's hand and they disappeared in a matter of seconds

"Kurt! Where have you been? We need to get started"

Obedient, Kurt followed his husband through the labyrinth leading to the studio.

"Blaine, make up!"

Immediately people surrounded his husband.

"Kurt?"

"Santana!"

"You look different, Kurt. I love your clothes and your hair!"

"I'm still the same. You however… you're different! When?"

"Still three months away. Who would have thought? I had him right next to me and didn't even notice"

"Are you going to get married?"

"As soon as my divorce comes in"

Finn came to them.

"Congrats to the future dad! Are you happy?"

Finn's eyes were clouded by emotion. "Yeah… Yeah."

Kurt and Santana smiled.

The spotlights lit up, and came a sudden silence. There, sitting in front of the cameras, with Noah and Brittany, was Blaine.

"Well, after a full year of absence in our program, it is a pleasure to welcome you, Blaine. Your home welcomes you back"

A standing ovation followed Puck's words.

"Blaine… As you know, this was a very difficult year for the country. After our program, one year ago, there was the intuitional chaos. The resignation of the president in charge, followed by the postponement of the elections"

"Fortunately, we have a new government. And I hope this is more honest than the last one. I already wrote a book and I'm not interested in doing another"

"We'll be here to expose the bad guys"

"Only you, Puck. I plan to take another year off"

The beautiful man turned pale.

"Are you serious?"

"I'll work in the magazine" and looking past the lights, added "and in personal matters"

Brittany joined them.

"When you disappeared last year, there were millions of rumors spreading around. What have you been doing these last few months?"

"Something I had never done before"

"What can it be? We know that you're an adventurer"

"This time I just dedicated myself to being fully happy"

"Wow… This brings me to my next question… Would you like to address the rumor claiming that you are now married? Is it true or was it made up?"

Blaine smiled with his charm

"It's true"

Some protest ran on the studio.

"It looks like you'll destroy several hearts"

"I imagine"

Everybody laughed

"Where have you been hiding all year?"

"With my husband. We dedicated ourselves on travelling all around the world. It was amazing! And the last two months we went to Argentina, Mendoza. And that was amazing. Especially climbing the Aconcagua"

"You climbed the Aconcagua!? How many meters are?"

"Almost seven thousand, but the adventure is unique. You trust your life to your partner with every step you take"

"A good experience for newlyweds"

"And even though we didn't need it, it helped us a lot, you know? Once someone told me that you never returned the same after you see the world from up there. And it's true…"

"What a honeymoon" Brittany sighed and a female eco accompanied it.

"Many people say you left to stay away from the threats"

"It's true, Puck. There were many threats. But fortunately, they ceased when Azimio Adams died in March"

"Then your trip kept you away from danger"

"Come on, Puck. You know my husband. You think I just went for it?" He added smiling

The young journalist turned his head towards the camera in order to talk to his audience.

"I must confess something. I met his husband shortly after he did, and I have to admit, even I doubted my sexuality" And then looking past the lights, he said "I know you're going to hate me for this, Kurt, but I owe it to my public… Come in"

He tried to refuse, but a barrage of flashes was on him.

He finally agreed.

"Welcome" Puck greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. "People, this is Kurt Hummel"

"Anderson-Hummel" both Kurt and Blaine corrected him, at the same time

"Few remember it, but I once had the pleasure to have you here beside me"

Kurt smiled in a charming. Did he learn it from his husband?

"It wasn't very pleasant to be insulted on national television"

"Did you know that the deputy is postulating again?"

"I don't doubt it. He made it clear that stumbling isn't falling"

Behind the scenes, they cracked up laughing. But immediately, it was Brittany who spoke.

"People say you were his home assistant"

"Yes, I was"

"But don't be modest, you were always an exceptional journalist" added Noah

"I was also good mopping floors"

"But as a journalist!"

This time it was Blaine who interrupted.

"Needless to say that we're parents of beautiful twins. Tracy and Andrew Anderson Hummel. We started the process and they started living with us two weeks ago… I love you, Kurt and I love our family" whispered Blaine

And as if his words weren't enough, he gently stroked and kissed him on the lips.

Some applauded, but most simply share the excitement of the moment.

Puck tried to recover some of its prominence.

"Some people don't know but Kurt is the author of the article that got us all obsessed a year ago… What was the name?"

"Choosing the liar" helped Brittany "You mentioned a pathetic host in that article"

Noah turned pale and interrupted "And a liar editor in chief. Many believe you were talking about your husband"

Kurt smiled. "Yes, I was talking about him"

"But then… You ended up choosing the liar too…"

"No, I'd never do such a thing. Since I wrote that article, I learned a lot. When you know who is lying and who seeks the truth, you have to make a separation of some kind. The lie is sometimes betrayal, but there are people that lie just in order to hide a truth that will hurt. Whether you end up telling the truth or lying, it will hurt, but we must keep an eye out so we're not fooled. Life is too complicated but you can't run after an illusion. There's no use to swearing you love, when you clearly don't. Blindly trusting someone isn't a proof of love, but stupidity. And wary, despite the evidence, silly. And fortunately, I stopped being a silly man a long time ago"

Blaine returned to take him in his arms, and, forgetting the cameras, kissed him passionately.

Loud applause dominated the studio, and then everything went out.

The show was over.

And now, it was the truth's turn.

_The end_

* * *

**_I'm actually sobbing because this story arrived to the end. Thank you from the _**_bottom_**_ \- yeah how mature, I remarked bottom - of my heart for every review you left, every comment you tell me about this story and thank you for being in this journey with me, it was a pleasure. Thank you Care for believing in me, it means so much every word you tell me, you're the best friend and beta someone could ask for. I'm really really glad for every person who read this and threaten me, laughed with me and cried with me, this story was the beginning of my way as a "writer" and I hope you keep with me and my fucking angst. Sorry if I made you cry, I kind of enjoy it. I really, really love you, and thank you so so much for everything._**

_**See you on our next adventure, xoxo.**_

_**Ps, I know you freaked out about Tracy and Andrew.**_

_**Ps 2, I'll never own Glee but I already own two puppies and I won't get mad if I own more puppies.**_

_**I'll be telling on tw ( lovelyheroes ) about my new story! See yah.**_


	35. NEW

Hello my lovely readers,

So I just wanted to post in here for the ones who told me that were interested in reading my next story, I just posted the first chapter of my new fanfiction, I'll leave the link below and I hope you enjoy it.

s/11755418/1/His-Savior

I'm sorry if you thought this was a kind of new chapter or other epilogue.

XOXO


End file.
